Hidden
by Franshes
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy deserted the Teen Titans 4 years ago expecting a kid who they knew wasn't allowed. Now when their son meets Robin and Star's daughter and they find out about his parents and siblings what will happen? RaexBB RobxStar BeexCy and KFxJinx
1. Desserting the TT memories

**Alright guys I was supposed to write a sequel to my other story but I can't seem to get this out of my mind so I'll write this down first...**

"Mom?" a 4-yeor-old boy came up rubbing his eyes,

"Yes honey?" Raven asked her son, she loved her son he was blonde just like Beast Boy had been and had her amethyst-blue eyes, he also had her mouth, no fang. His skin was kind of a mix between blue and green, Raven though he was the cutest baby boy anyone could have.

"Summer sent me to get you" Her son said simply Raven smiled and nodded

"I'll go to her in a few minutes" she told him, just then Beast Boy entered the room he'd just come home from work

"Good Evening to y'all!" he said then grabbed his son and ruffled his hair "How are you Jake?" he asked lovingly

"Fine dad just let go!" Jake said then laughed

Beast Boy came up to Raven and kissed her then he turned to Jake "Go get your sisters" he said then Beast Boy kissed Raven again and slowly and gently carressed her stomach Raven rolled her eyes and smiled up at her husband

"It's amazing I'm pregant with one of your children again" she said

"Yes" BeastBoy replied looking at the door where Jake had gone through "It seems like yesterday when you were pregant with him-it seems like yesterday we-" he couldn't continue and Raven knew why, it had pained him so much and he still missed it so she completed his sentence

"Yes I know what you mean" Raven replied "It seems like yesterday we desserted the Teen Titans"

**Flashback:**

_"Beast Boy I'm pregnant" a terrfied sixteen-year old Raven had told Beast Boy at his room after a battle_

_"WHAT!" he'd cried, he'd looked troubled for a bit then said "It's mine isn't it?" Raven rolled her eyes_

_"No, it's Slade's, of course it's yours! Who else have I dated in secret for nearly a year now?!?"_

_"Shhh Raven not so loud!" Beast Boy had whispered frantically "If Robin finds out about this-"_

_"I know" said Raven_

_Slade had come back and was now with a powerful army- half of which were vampires so, in order to keep his team focused he'd explained later, he'd made dating among them wasn't allowed anymore, he himself had broken up with Starfire. Raven and Beast Boy neverthless had continued dating in secret, they were good at it because they'd hidden their relationship for a long time-ever since they came back from Tokyo and confessed their feelings for each other, Cyborg and Bee had continued dating in secret as well-at least until Robin caught them but now this..._

_"Raven do you want to keep it?" Beast Boy had asked her _

_"Of course!" snapped Raven "I won't murder and innocent child!"_

_"Okay okay it was just an idea!" said Beast Boy_

_"What will happen though?" asked Raven "I mean, they'll notice sooner or later" Beast Boy nodded_

_"We'll figure something out when the time comes" he had whispered then kissed Raven..._

_4 months later Raven was beginning to show though she'd managed to call it off as though she'd put some weight_

_"But Raven!" Cyborg had argued "How could you? The only thing you eat regularly is your weird herbal tea" Raven had known then, it was time to decide._

_So a few hours later she and Beast Boy had their bags packed and they'd left a note for their friends explaining that they were desserting the Teen Titans (though they didn't say the reasons of course) and had left their hero/heroine life they'd been leading for nearly two years now just as the first few ras of sun started to show on the horizon..._

**End of Flashback**

As their son had turned one Raven had realized she was pregnant again, thistime though they were ready, Raven had managed to get herself a job as a vet with the help of an old friend and Beast Boy had started a tofu-shop which had thankfully went well and they now had a large amount of money. Not long after Summer was born (Raven named her summer because she was born in a particular hot June 24th day) Beast Boy had proposed to Raven since he wanted to be married with the mother of his kids and Raven had happily accepted, though they had married with fewer luxuries than they'd like they accepted that rather than risk a big ceremony and their friends and former teammates getting wind of it, then, about a year ago Raven had become pregnant yet AGAIN this time Jade was born and she was completely green, ther wasn't a trace of Raven in her unless you counted her fang-less mouth, Summer though was every bit like Raven except her eyes were a mix of blue and green and her hair was longer, now Raven was pregnant again, it seemed to her like she and Beast Boy simply coudn't get enough of each other.

Just then Summer and Jake came in with a look of disgust and Raven and Beast Boy immediately knew why, the smell was terrible, Beast Boy briefly hugged his daughter then took the smelling baby from it and went ot the bathroom to change it but as he went he whispered in Raven's ear

"Really Rae she's two we need to toilet train her" and Raven smirked boy was she glad they'd made the deal that she'd wake up whenever they cried and he'd change the diapers!

Raven was now deep in her thoughts, she knew Robin had stopped the anti-dating rule now, she even knew he and Starfire had two kids and were expecting another one but she knew she and Beast Boy would be unable to bear the expression on their teammates eyes when the told them why they had desserted them in their crucial points. Raven knew much about the Teen Titans though she wasn't in them anymore, she knew Cyborg had just proposed to Bee, she knew both of them had an adopted daughter and that Bee was pregnant with one of their own. She missed them so much, but her life was _here_ with her children Raven snapped out of her trance and decided to go and talk with Beast Boy...


	2. Sentimental

**Alright guys so here is chapter two of my story "Hidden" hope you enjoy it, WARNING: A little innapropiate in the end but-well-thats the reason its rated T"**

**Anyway enjoy!**

"Beast Boy" she talked to him softly, he sat up on the bed

"Yes love?" he asked her

"I-I need to tell you something, we-we need to talk about something" Raven said

"Well baby say it" said Beast Boy, Raven bit her lower lip

"It's-it's kindda hard" she said softly but something in her tone betrayed her and Beast Boy knew immeadiately to what/whom she was referring to, in a small voice he replied

"You-you're talking about the Titans right Raven?" Raven could olny nod, Beast Boy sighed then motioned her to come next to him in bed, Raven went and layed down next to him then she began crying, Beast Boy gently stroke her hair and whispered

"Shhh, shhh, baby everything will be alright you'll see, tell me, what is it about them that's bothering you?"

"I miss them!" Raven cried

"Shhh, shhh babe, I miss them too, please, don't cry-you know you break my hear every time I see you cry" said Beast Boy, truly, he was feeling really bad now, he and Raven loved their children like nothing else in the world and they loved each other so much but the one and only thing they ever missed and often felt miserable about was their friends and their life as Titans, so he was feeling very down with this conversation too

"Beast Boy I-I-I want to go back!" Raven wailed Beast Boy stroked her hair some more

"Hush baby, you know I do too but-that's not possible" he said painfully

"Why not Beast Boy? Why not? If Cyborg and Bee are married, if Robin and Star have a kid-" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her

"Raven" he said "You of all people I would have expected not to loose control in that way. Now-think of what you are saying. True. Cyborg and Bee are married and Robin and Star have a kid but their circumstances are different, Robin and Star are both a year older than us and their baby was born when Summer was born which means they had eighteen, Robin had already stopped the anti-dating rule by then Raven please, remember we aren't just young adults anymore, we're parents! We've got to think of the kids first! I don't know about you but I think Robin wouldn't like the fact that Jake was born when he wasn't allowed to-besides Rae-think of my security! Robin and Cy would go nuts if they found out you left because you were pregnant at sixteen! Imagine what they'd do to _me _the guy who left you pregnant!" Raven sighed defeated

"You're right" she said "I don't know what I was thinking" just then the kids started calling for their bedtime story...

_"And so there I was face-to-face with Trigon the demon!" _Beast Boy said in a fake scary tone he used for scaring his children when telling his stories , Raven rolled her eyes

_"Robin and Raven were out of sight...all the people had given up hope, Raven-your mother herself had said he was invincible and that he would destroy the world!"_

he had some effect on his children who clutched at each other terrified

_"And I did my best to battle him, he was hitting me hard-imagine-your daddy-fighting with a demon!"_ Raven rolled her eyes again

_"I was about to loose hope and then-I remembered your mother-what she'd told me-how down she'd seemed when she'd told us she was the portal Trigon would use to get to Earth or the fact that she was destined to open the gates of hell and thereby kill us all!"_

"Well duh!" Raven interrupted "Wouldn't you be sad if you knew your friends and the people you loved or cared about would die because of you?" Beast Boy ignored her and continued

_"I also remembered your mother's sweet sweet lips on mine-because we'd had our first kiss right before all that nightmare..."_

"You are such a liar that did never happen!" Raven cried

"Anyway" Raven finished the story on a normal tone "We defeated Trigon that's what counts"

_"Ah"_ said Beast Boy mischieviously _"But that doesn't mean he won't be back-he swore vengeance and said that one day-when our children were born he'd come and kill them!"_ Beast Boy grinned at the effect he'd caused Raven was glaring at him both angrily and incredulously, Jake had hidden himself under a blanket, and Summer had begun to cry

"Noooooooooooooo mommyyyyyyyyyyy, I don't wat to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee, mommyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Raven immeadiately got up and went and hugged her daughter

"Shhhh, shhh sweetie pie, nothings going to happen to you, nothing's going's to harm you, no, you know why?"

"Why?" asked Summer drying her eyes on her bedsheet of the powerpuff girls

"Because your father and I will die first before ANYTHING happens to you or your brother okay?" Raven said giving her daughter's hand a squeeze

"Okay" said Summer, both Beast Boy and Raven kissed their children goodnight, they also tucked in Jade and then made their way to bed

"Really" said Raven "You just _couldn't_ help yourself could you? You had to frighten them!" Beast Boy laughed and put his arm around Raven

"Aww C'mon Rae you know you enjoyed it, especially the kiss part!" he said

"Oh ha ha" said Raven

"Do you want to have some fun with me?" Beast Boy asked raising up his eyebrows

"Depends" said Raven smiling a little "What kind of _fun?"_

"Oh you'll see" said Beast Boy grinning sheepishly

They reached their dormitory, immediately, Beast Boy pushed Raven in the bed and climbed on top of her "Now do you want to?" he whispered in her ear she giggled

"What difference does it make?" she said "I'm already pregnant" Beast Boy laughed, locked the door then climbed back on top of Raven, both of them had a lovable-restless night...

**okay guys here's chapter two of my story I hope you didn't feel like it was a long wait, anyway, I'll see when I can have next chapter up I did certain things based on my mind I mean, Beast Boy is sooo immature he'd probably frighten his kids that way, I can imagine a dad frightening his kid that way,my dad used to make it to me when I was young and innocent and then my mother would scold him and tell me the same words of comfort you heard in this chapter, the Power Puff girl thingy is based on me too cuz I had everything of the Power Pugg girls I was fan #1 till I was about eight, yeah I know, embarrasing but that's just the way it is, I don't know the whole deal with Trigon the Demon due to the fact that I've never watched the complete episode, because fro some reason I sit down to watch it and am always interrupted with that particular episode, so I can just guess, plz no flames if I invented something!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. Ravenie,Jake and Rebecca

**Alright guys here's next chapter:**

Raven entered her son's room and gently started caressing his hair

"Jake, Jake" she whispered in his ear, he groaned and turned around Raven laughed lightly "You are such...your father in miniature" she replied then she yanked the covers off him he groaned again and turned his head towards thee pillow so the sun wouldn't hurt his eyes

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Raven said then she thought better and continued "The longer you take to wake up the least panakes there shall be!" that did it! Jake jumped from the bed and quickly went and got himself washed, Raven laughed again and she made his bed and sorted out his clothes...

Beast Boy went to to wake up his daughter...

He reached her. And he gently started to stroke her face, her hair, her everything then when she didn't respond and just slept on he began to tickle her "No-no DAD!" she squealed "Dad!" she dropped the teddy out of her arms Beast Boy kissed his daughters forehead

"Go get washed honey" he replied "Breakfast is served and it is your favorite breakfast ever-we have an entire buffet-for starters a yummy herbal tea with a touch of honey courtesy of moi" Summer giggled she knew her mother didn't like it when they added something sugary to her 'calming' tea "Then the greatest thing- PANCAKES!" Beast Boy continued

"Yay!" Summer screamed

"Then-for dessert-mmmmmmmmm chocolate pudding!" Beast Boy saw her daughtersa face lit up and positively glow, he chuckled before saying

"AND of course-soy milk" as he said it Summer's smile crashed to the floor

"Awwwww Dad! Do I HAVE to?" she whined

"Of course" Beast Boy said ruffling his daughters hair then he added under his breath "You sound like Cyborg..."

_In the Titan Tower..._

"Raven sweetie please get up" Starfire tried in vain to get her daughter up, Robin had gotten Dash up about 5 min. ago, Dash came in grinning he took one glance at his sleeping sister then jumped ontop of her

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed, Raven was pretty much like Starfire, the only things that differed from her and her mother were her black hair and her pale skin which she got from Robin, Dash on the other hand was just Robin in miniature.

Once they were all ready Raven wanted to go to school

"sweetie do you WANT to?" Robin asked HE didn't want his daughter to be away from him but she nodded happily and when he tried to object Starfire shot him a look and whispered

"Oh drop it Robin she'll be alright you always make a fuss when she leaves for school!!!" Robin glared at his fiance (he'd proposed just recently) but said nothing else

"Chill Robin Rebecca'll be with her" Cyborg said referring to his and Bee's adopted six-year old daughter

Finally Raven went to school and Dash went to daycare while the Titans did training...

Robin however wanted to know what was up with his daughter, Cyborg sighed "Alright" he said "Robin-guys come here" and he showed them a special mini-camera he'd placed in Raven's clothes

"Genious!" yelled Robin n"Now can we see-?" Cyborg nodded and turned the screen on

_Meanwhile at the school's playground..._

Raven was on the floor while the four other kids bullied her, they were hitting her hard-Robin let a soft growl upon seeing this and clenched his fists, suddenly there was a loud BANG! and the kids were on the floor being attacked by a blonde guy

"Don't-hurt-my-friend!" he was shouting between punches

"Wow he's a good fighter" Cyborg commented "We should teach our kids auto-defense Robin" Robin just nodded

when the blonde kid was done the other boys stood up and scampered as fast as they could, then he held out his hand and helped Raven up, Robin raised his eyebrow Starfire saw his look and laughed

"Oh Robin, They're MUCH too young to be dating!" she said Robin just scoffed and continued looking

"You okay?" the kid asked, Cyborg gasped

"What?" said Bee

"N-nothing" said Cyborg "It's just-those amethyst eyes look familiar" all the Titans in the main room hushed, it had been nearly a year since they'd stopped looking for Beast Boy and Raven-for some reason they'd refused to believe their friends would abandon them and especially when they needed them most so they could only assume they'd been captured and went looking for them trying to rescue them however as time went by they'd been forced to admit that if their suspicions were true then Beast Boy and Raven were most certainly-gone. They all blinked for their eyes had suddenly become rather wet and continued gazing at the screen

"I'm okay" said Raven straightening her skirt "Where's Rebecca? They'll want to hurt her too you need to protect her Jake!"

"Nah!" said Jake "She can look after herself, she doesn't need me-look!" effectively there was Rebecca slamming one of the bad guys to the floor Raven slumped to floor miserably

"Why do I have to be so darn weak?!?" she muttered

"You're not" said Jake crouching down beside her

"Then why do I always get pinned by those boys?" Raven cried "Why do you always need to come to my rescue?" Jake shrugged

"And why don't you and Rebecca get pinned by them?" Raven now shouted

"Because I'm older and because Jake's a boy" answered Rebecca from behind she too lowered herself to the ground and hugged Raven

"Don't worry Raven you'll learn, ask your father to help you learn to defend yourself" Raven scowled and said

"As if he would"

"Raven why don't you like your father?" Jake asked quietly-this struck Robin fairly horrible he felt as if he'd been jabbed in the heart!

"Beacause-because he treats me just like a baby that's why!" Raven cried

"He just loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you" Rebecca replied softly

"I guess" replied Raven slowly "But you'd think being the superhero he is he'd be a little less over protective with me!" all the Titans in the tower gasped, the girl had just revealed their secret to Jake- now he was sure to ask and-but to their surprise Jake looked-if possible-even glummier- Rebecca quickly elbowed Raven then realization dawned on her

"Oh-you don't like to speak about heros do you?" Jake shook his head

"Why?" Rebecca asked gently

"Because-because my-my parents could-could have been great heros-great heros-if-if it weren't for me" and he broke down crying

"If I hadn't come along my dad could have possibly joined the Justice League!" Jake yelled "It's all my fault-all mine. I ruined my parents lives entirely!"

"Shhh-shhh don't say that" Raven soothed him "It's not your fault, no, you didn't ruin ANYONE'S life Jake, and you don't know that for sure-the Justce League is harsh my dad says" Rebecca nodded

"Besides you have siblings have you not?" she asked him, he nodded

"Yeah Summer and Jade"

"Then you DIDN'T ruin your parents lives otherwise they wouldn't have any more kids" Jake nodded

"You're right Rebecca"

"Who do you think he means?" asked Robin thoughtfully the other Titans shrugged

"Hey Jake is your father over protective with your sisters?" asked Raven all of a sudden

"N-no" said Jake truthfully "He's just overprotective with my mother-it drives her nuts" and he chuckled to himself, he knew his mother hated all those ''for your security'' speeches his father gave her

"My sister is coming to school here with me next week" Jake said "Which worries me-I'll now have to watch over you AND her" he said jokily  
Raven laughed and gave him a gentle push

"Which of your sisters is coming?" Rebecca asked

"Summer" Jake said

"Hey do you want to go to dinner with us tomorrow?" Raven asked him

"You mean at the T tower, WOW!!! Of course! Hang-on I'll ask my mom first you ask your parents I'll tell you first thing in the morning..."

**Uh-oh what will happen when Jake is questioned about his parents at dinner next chapter?-oops! said too much gotta go, bye! As always review, suggestions are welcomed, compliments/flames are welcomed too (the flames just as long as their not TOO err- mean.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. A visit to the T tower, secrets revealed

**Alright guys here's next chapter...enjoy!**

"Absolutely not" Raven told her son

"Uh-uh not a chance young man!" Beast Boy agreed

"But mom, dad WHY?" Jake whined "She's a friend why can't I go to her house?"

"Because I'm err-too busy and can't drive you there" Beast Boy invented wildly

"So? I can fly dad, I can turn into an eagle or a pigeon or just something with wings on it, but come to think of it a hen wouldn't do the trick" Jake replied

Beast Boy and Raven were really worried, the reason they didn't want him to go was because they knew he was going to the T tower and they were scared they might recognize him, after all, those amethyst eyes spoke for themselves, but in the end the agreed for him to go...with precaution...

_Jake walked all the way to the T tower, he stopped right next to the door and looked up, it was a great distance up, it must have been a fascinating view, Jake knew from all that Ravenie his friend had told him_** ( from now on due to some confussion in last chapter I'm gonna say Ravenie whenever older Raven is concerned as well which will always be while Jake's around since she's his mother**_) It seemed incredible to him that his parents had gien up all that for him..._

Jake knocked on the door, Ravenie had already comfirmed his visit, Cyborg opened the door, when he saw Jake he broke into a huge grin

"Well-isn't it our guest of honor-do come in, come in, make yourself comfortable I'll tell the others you're here" and with that he scurried off  
A short time later he was joined by Star and Bee and of course-Robin, the girls Rebecca and Raven came a while later with Dash at their heels bugging them but they were ignoring him

"Come in don't be shy" Cyborg told him "I'll introduce you to everyone-this is my wife Bee and our daughter Rebecca of course I daresay you know her?"

"Yeah I do" Jake managed to say weakly, he was still in awe from meeting his role models, then he looked at Bee properly and mouthed "Congratulations" for he saw she was pregnant, no doubt

"Thank you dear" she said

"This is Robin our leader" Cyborg continued saying Robin gave a small smile and a nod in his direction  
"His fiance Starfire" Star smiled and hugged him politely, very unlike the bone-crushing hugs she usually gave  
"And his daugher Raven-but of course you guys know each other!" said Cyborg laughing "Okay enough talks about us, wanna grab something to eat Jake?" Jake noddedonce politely and headed with the other titans toward the dinning table, the tians noticed that Jake was extremely quiet

"Jake are you alright-you've hardly said anything-are you sick honey?" Starfire asked concerned

"No it's just-" no Jake smiled "You guys are my role models I someday hope to be as great hero as you guys are, it's just-I can't believe I'm talking to you in person" The titans smiled knowingly at each other-yeah, they got that often.

"So-enough about us, what about you Jake? Where do your parents work, tell us something from your life" Robin said

Jake swallowed a piece of chicken "Well-" he began "My mother works as a vet and my father runs a tofu shop" the older titans gasped and the room went deadly quiet "What?" Jake asked nervous by the silence "Did I do something wrong?"

"Long ago" Raven (daughter of Robin and Star)said "There were two other teammates here I'm not sure if you've heard of them one of them was called Beast Boy and one of them was called Raven"

"Uh-huh" said Jake though he knew the story perfectly well himself-in fact-he knew more than them.

"Well-one day-four years ago-they vanished leaving a note behind them saying they quitted-however my parents knew them so well-they knew they wouldn't abandon their team and even less on the difficult and dangerous times that they were in-no. We-we reckon something happened to them-but-but we searched and searched here and the whole planet-we checked the whole galaxy even other galaxies-mom even got the help of a sorceress and we checked other dimensions-nothing. gone. they vanished from the universe, it's as if the universe ate them whole!"

_'No' thought Jake miserably 'they just hide quite well-don't use their powers ever and try and keep us kids happy and it's all my fault-why was I ever born_?"

"I see- so what does my father having a tofu shop have to do with any of it?" Jake asked trying to sound as innocent as possible

"Because the guy-Beast Boy-he was tofu crazy" Cyborg whispered tears started to pour down Cyborg's face-it still pained him to speak of his old best friend, Jake felt terrible for the Titans who thought their friends dead-he wanted more than anything to say to them that they were fine, but he knew he must keep his parents secret a secret

"They perished so young" Robin whispered-it was so unlike him to be close to tears but whenever he thought now about how he'd been unable to protect his friends he felt close to tears "They were just sixteen" he said, Jake winced, yeah they'd been just sixteen when they'd become parents

"We-we always suspected they had a crush on each other" Robin said "But I said that dating wasn't allowed and so-so" Robin took a deep breath to steady himself he hugged Raven and Dash  
"Sometimes I feel guilty-maybe if I hadn't made dating unallowed they could have expressed their feelings before dying"

_'belive me'_ Jake thought _'they did tell each other their feelings and MORE,which is part of the trouble'_

After a long night of fun Bee finally said "Well sweetie-who's picking you up?"

"No one" said Jkae simply "I'm going on my own" the Tiitans gasped

"But-but the city at night is a dangerous!" Ravenie cried

"No problem" said Jake "I can take care of myself" the Titans were doubtous

"I could take you home on the T-car" Cyborg offered

"Thank-you but-not today" Jake refused politely

"I could take you on the R-cycle" Robin offered

"Thanks but no thanks" said Jake just then the doorbell rang and a voice called

"Jake-time to go!"

"That's my sister" said Jake hurriedly "Coming Summer" he called then he shook each of the Titans hands and said "It's been a pleasure" then went down...

"What a strange child..." Robin muttered

"You want to see what he's up to?" asked Cyborg "I put a mini camara on him"

"Great" said Robin

and so they spied on him...

"What took you so long?" Summer hissed

"Well, jeez, chill Summer I was just saying goodnight and besides its probably the last time I ever visit the T tower" Jake said glumly

"Now why would you say something like that?" Summer asked him (the titans silently agreed with Summer)

"Well-duh! sis-use your brains mom ad dad won't want me near the titans-they could get TOO suspicious about who our parents are!" Jake replied

"Well first of all" said Summer angrily "Doon't **duh** me I'm much more intelligent than you are Jake and second of all-do you really mean to tell me they didn't ask you your parents names?"

"Not for now at least" said Jake "And Raven has never really asked"

"What if she did?" Summer inquired "What would you say?"

"I'd say my mother's name is Rachel there are lots of Rachel's in the world and I'd say my dad's name is-Homer" Jake said Summer guffawed

_"Homer?"_ she asked him

"Well it was the first thing I could think of" Jake defended himself **(frankly me too)**

"Yeah right" said Summer, then they both turned into pigeons and flew into the night...

_back with the titans..._

"Did-did you just saw what I saw?" Cyborg exclaimed

"Y-yeah" Robin said weakly

"Now why would they hide their parents identities?" Bee asked

"Maybe they're like Flash and Jinx hero and villainess or whatever and they don't want ot be caught" Ravenie suggested

"That could be an idea, thanks daughter" Robin replied

"But-but that I know of-come on guys! Jake has Raven's amethyst eyes and he and his sister have Beast Boy's powers!" Cyborg exclaimed

"So?" It took a while for Robin o realize what Cyborg meant then he said weakly

"Cyborg no"

"Come on-why not? WHY NOT?" Cyborg said

"Cyborg-I-I know you don't like it but-but Beast Boy and Raven are-are dead" Robin said

"Besides are you suggesting they're Jake's and Summer's parents? No chance Friend Cyorg-Raven and Beast Boy are-were both two years younger than Robin and I- they- they would have been 16 if they were Jake's parents- Friend Raven wasn't that mindless to get pregnant at such young age"

"Besides Cyborg Robin made dating unallowed" Bee reminded "Raven wasn't a rule- breaker and besides-would the friends we know-knew abandon us in such critical state? I think not." Cyborg sighed and covered his face with his hands

"You're right" he said "It's just- I miss them so much sometimes I wish they were alive no matter how many rules they break" the others nodded in understanding then turned to the screen

Jake and Summer turned back into their human forms and knocked on a door to a house-now what was the surprise of the titans when Raven opened the door

"Raven!" they said

"Hey mom" said Summer

"Hey mom" said Jake

Raven smiled "Hey how was your visit to the T tower? Has it changed much since I left it?"

"Not really-exactly like you described it" said Jake

"Where's dad?" Summer asked

"Right here" said Beast Boy emerging from the house holding the hand of a little girl about two

"Summer-Jake!" she shrieked Summer smiled at her little sister and scooped her up in her arms

"Hey Jade I missed you!" she said

"You just went for about 5 min." said Jake rolling his eyes Summer scoffed and walked inside the house taking care to step on her brothers foot

"Ow!" Jake cried "Summer! No fair!" Summer just smirked

"Oh god reminds me of some people I knew" Beast Boy said softly

"Yeah I know-hard to believe we were that way" Raven replied back kissing him softly on the lips-the titans gasped

"Mom, dad I need to speak to you" Jake said

"Sure Jake" they both said at the same time

"Today, at the Titans I saw everyone so happy and Ravenie and Rebecca feeling great being heros daughters" Raven began to stroke her son's blonde hair

"And?" she asked softly

"Then suddenly everyone started feeling sad talking about you guys-they believe you guys dead" both Raven and Beast Boy nodded yeah rumors had reached them of that kind

"So?" Beast Boy asked his son gently

"So I feel so sad because it's alll my fault because I was born making you and dad parents at sixteen and making you guys go into hiding and leaving your life's dream!" Jake burst out crying

"Oh honey no" said Raven "When you're older you'll learn it was more mine and Beast Boy's fault than yours and we-we didn't stay not because we were forced to go but because we knew the others-Robin and Cyborg and everyone would not like our young age nd they'd want us to get rid of you which we had agreed we'd never in a million years do-then, when you grew up they would say you weren't supposed to exist because-well because-"

"Dating wasn't allowed I know I know- but you and dad were dating ever since you came back from Tokyo why didn't you ever tell them"

"We were waiting for the right time" said Beast Boy "And that time still hasn't come"

"But Ravenie's the same age as I am!" Jake protested

"Ah, yes the anti-dating rule didn't last long-just long enough to drive us away and well, Star and Robin's case is different because-well they're two years older than us" Raven replied

"Are you sure I didn't ruin your life?" Jake asked

"Son. Think-if you'd ruined our life would we have another baby? Not only did we have Summer-we had Jade as well and now Rae's pregnant again what does that tell you? You didn't ruin our life Jake-you made it perfect"

Jake smiled-the titans however were awestruck

"We have to go" Robin said "We have to go **NOW.**"

**alright another chapter another cliffhanger-this time though you'll have to wait a whole week for an update-school-darnn it! I was hoping they'd give us some vacation after the elections today but-no luck. ugh! Well I'm quite pleased with ALL the reviews concerning this story-so far not one single review has criticized me! All have been positive reviews-thanks you guys I really appreciate your help and support once again I welcome friends or reviewers who've been on my other stories into the story**

**Wecome back: Somewhere In Time**

**Welcome back: Wolvmbm**

**Welcome back: Raven of Alaska**

**and Welcome back: GwenFan22**

**and to my new reviewers hello!**

**-Crazy Muffin Assassin**

**-Dawnmist 11**

**-titanfan45 **

**and**

**-Z-ComiX**


	5. Titans reunited! Baby mishape

**Alright guys before I start next chapter let me clear up more confusion...**

**Jake came when B.B and Rae were 16**

**Summer came when B.B and Rae were 17**

**Jade came when B.B and Rae were 18 **

**And now, two years later they're 20 and expecting another one, enjoy!**

Raven and Beast Boy were enjoying a quiet dinner with their children, the kids were all very excited because of their soon-to-be sibling, then suddenly there was a knock on the door, well, lots of poundings actually.

"Who could this be at this time of the night?" asked Raven astonished

Beast Boy shrugged "Who knows? Jake please go and open the door" Jake did as he was told.

He reentered the house a few sec. later with a horrified expression on his face

"What's up son?" Beast Boy asked playfully "Did you see a ghost?"

"No" Jake squeaked "The-the Titans.

"WHAT!" Now both Beast Boy and Raven were on their feet and sure enough in no time the Titans were there full on their uniforms

"Ravenie?" Jake asked "You-you helped them track me down?"

she gave one single nod

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" Jake shouted, this enraged both Ravenie _and _her brother Dash

"How could I?" she said softly "_How could I?_ I'll tell you how I did it Jake-doing the right thing! How could **you **know such a secret for such great time and never told me?!?"

"Family comes first" Jake aswered coldly

Ravenie narrowed her eyes "Oh yeah? I thought so too..."

"And who are you to talk to my sister like that anyway?" said Dash angrily

there was a great deal of shouting going on now:

"HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR HOUSE?"

"HOW DARE YOU DISSOBEY AN ORDER?"

"I WOULD NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS COMMIT MURDER IN AN INNOCENT CHILD!"

"THIS? THIS IS NO MURDER! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL THEN!"

"WHAT WAS DONE WAS DONE AND WE COULDN'T REVERSE IT!"

"WHAT? AND YOU DECIDED TO DESSERT YOUR TEAM!"

"I WAS SO SICK WITH GRIEF AND WORRY ALL THIS YEARS WHILE YOU GUYS WERE COMFORTABLY MARRIED AND HAD YOUR OWN HOUSE, LED YOUR OWN LIVES AND HAD MORE AND MORE KIDS!"

Summer, Jade and Rebecca alone of everybody had remained silent. Summer was crying silently, in a way, though she was only three years old her Azarathian powers made her as mature as some people'lll get when they're 40 so she understood perfectly well what was going on and didn't like it. Jade was making a quiet fuss as well, her Azarathian powers hadn't developed yet so she couldn't possibly understand what was going on, but she had her father's animal-good sense of smell and smelled tension and anger in the air and didn't like that one bit. Jake had developed his Azarathian powers already although for some reason they weren't as strong as his sister's(Summer) sometimes that could happen. But right now Jake felt nothing more than betrayal. Betrayal of the his best friend Ravenie. They were yelling at each other, shouting themselves hoarse, it was just a great nightmare.

Finally and deciding she couldn't take it any longer Jade walked over to her dad as he was about to hit Robin on the stomach on the same time deflecting a sonic canyon from Cyborg **(yes I know a battle sounds a little to over-doing it but think, if you've really worried about someone YEARS, if you've suffered for that person, if you've basically made your life living hell like the Titans had and then suddenly discover your friends were alright-that they had lived all this years comfortably never troubling to find out what became of you and that they had even walked out on you when you had needded them most-wouldn't YOU be mad? I'm expecting reviews with that answer guys.)**

She yawned and took his hand

"Daddy I'm tired" she said then curled down on the floor and put her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on it-soon the little baby girl was sound asleep.

Jade's natural and innocent actions seemed to have woken the Titans up to the time when they were friends and they looked all around at the other children-children they'd never meant to harm and they called the battle off.

Beast Boy scooped his daughter up in his arms and walked over to where Raven was sitting she was stroking Summer's hair but as Beast Boy looked at her face she saw her eyes were busily scanning the room for Jake who still hadn't appeared, Rebecca was embracing Raven and was chattering happily with Summer but as Beast Boy looked at Raven yet again he saw distraught in her eyes and after all they'd been through in that night he knew **more** distraught wasn't going to be good for the baby but-as though they'd read his mind (and because Slade followed Robin around) Just then huge robots entered the building and started smashing things, the kids started screaming, but Summer immeadiately surrounded herself and her sister and Rebecca with a wall of black energy Raven and Beast Boy leaped into action with the other titans.

Suddenly Jake and Ravenie appeared beside Summer, turns out when Jake had heard (rather sensed) a bigger commotion he had protected himself and Ravenie by turning them invisible and drawing an invisible shield over them

"Wow mom and dad sure can fight" Jake commented

"They must still be training whatever they tell us" said Summer wisely

"Watch out!" Jade cried

A blast from one of the robots aimed at Beast Boy, Raven smartly pushed him out of the way and the empath used her black energy to protect herself, but this time the blast was **so **hard and there was **so** little time that Raven was unable to protect herself and was hit

"Raven!" the titans cried

"Mom!" the Jake, Summer and Jade cried

Raven stirred feebly "I'm fine I'm fine" she assured them though she looked just the opposite

After a lonng and sleepless nightof battle together the titans, the ex-tians, and the children were able to drive Slade and his army out of the house.

The next day the titans stayed all day with their friends helping them clean up and they discussed what had happened and what was about to happen

"Well now that you know there's no point in hiding so I'll guess we'll move back into the T tower" Beast Boy said

"But what about this house?" Cyborg asked

"We'll rent it" Raven said "A little extra cash never goes amiss"

"What about your jobs guys?" Bee asked them

"Well Raven's right money never goes amiss especially with three kids and a pregnant wife" Beast Boy said Raven glared at him

"You're the one who makes me-me" she blushed "You're the one who enjoys it WAY too much"

"Aww Rae don't lie it's a 50/50 thing cause part of the fault goes to you who also enjoy it-now. Where was I? Oh yes-I guess I'll get a manager for the tofu company that way the company'll still be mine and we'll get the money and yet I can work full time being a parent/superhero"

"What about you Friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"I work as a vet-I suppose I'll just quit and work a full time mother/heroine" Raven said

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Cyborg "And a good one too"

Robin hadn't really said much during this whole time, and that really REALLY worried Raven...

After all the chaos the day before Raven decided to go to the doctor th next day to check on the baby. The usual steps were taken then when it was time to look at the baby-

The doctor frowned.

And he cleared his throat.

And he moved the apparatus more alongside her abdomen.

And then Raven became really worried.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Raven asked fearfully

"Yes I'm afraid so Mrs. Logan" the doctor replied severly "Have you been under lots of stress lately?" Raven nodded, the doctor sighed

"Did you take pills or-made anything to make the stress go?" this time Raven shook her head the doctor sighed again

"That is what I feared" he said "Rachel-when a woman becomes pregnant it is important for her to keep a balanced diet-now it is obvious to me you've done so but it is also important to keep your stress levels under control, otherwise they might damage the baby which is what has happened here" Raven swallowed hard

"What-what do you mean?" she asked fearfully

the doctor sighed yet again, it seemed like it was hard for him to say it

"Rachel-your baby is damaged and theres no repairing her I'm sorry-you look after yourself this last four months okay Rachel? One toe out of line-do you hear me? One toe out of line and your baby's as good as dead" Raven gasped

"What?" she cried

"Right now-due to all your stress the lower part of your baby is-well-dead. Her spine isn't working well either, it might be hard-even impossible for her to walk-but if you continue stressing yourself like this your baby might die." and with that he said

"Now excuse me I must go and wash my hands" and he scurried off leaving a tear-soaked Raven behind him...

As Raven came out of the doctor she saw Beast Boy, her children and the Titans hurrying to meet her-well-all the Titans but Robin who had avoided them completely for a while now.

Upon seeing Raven so down Beast Boy asked alarmed "Oh no! Raven, did you loose it?" his voice shook a bit

Raven shook her head "No" she said weakly "I just ruined the baby's life entirely-Beast Boy-her lower half is dead. Her legs are damaged-she might be unable to walk forever, she might even have kidney problems, stomach problems, pancreas problems and God knows what else and it's all my fault!" and she fell to his arms crying

"Shhh baby it's okay it's okay we'll be alright" Beast Boy comforted her

"Of course **we'll** be it's her life I've ruined!"

"Shhh babe it's not your fault its not your fault" Beast Boy murmured, the other Titans stared at Raven in shock, they hadn't seen her in this last four years and she'd changed quite a bit but even now it was so unlike her to loose control of her emotions that way so Beast Boy knew she really must feel awful.

After that morning it was very quiet during lunch, the kids somehow knew something wasn't wrong though of course they didn't exactly know WHAT was wrong, the Titans then went to train a bit and Beast Boy and Raven stayed with their kids, to give Raven a little break Beast Boy took the children to a park nearby to play baseball. Raven tried to get some rest but all the while the tears and grief made it SO impossible, finally, she decided that it was time to get things straight-it was time for a visit to Nevermore.

_In Nevermore-otherwise known as Raven's mind_

Raven arrived in Love's living quarters, she expected to find Love humming a happy tune, singing, laughing, rearanging her room so that more pictures of B.B fit in, or even staring dreamily up at pictures at Beast Boy as she'd found her so many times before.

Raven expected to find Happy being just that-happy. Joking around and being a mess, that part Raven only let her kids and husband see. She expected them together-that was for sure-ever since Love was created she and Happy had been unseparable but she had expected a chaos in the room, total disaster, a freaking out a Knowledge, perhaps some disgusted Rude or Anger, anyway she'd expected lots of things when that first smell of lavender in the air (for she knew Love's realm was scented of Lavender) she certainly hand't expected _this._

Happy and Love both lay in a corner crying their hearts out, all the other emotions around them incuding Rude but except Anger were comforting them, Timid was comforting them but at the same time was sniffling and crying so much she just made the whole thing worse.

"Um, excuse me?" Raven said uncertainly "I came here to find some answers but-given the current situations I think I might come later to-I mean-when things for you guys are better"

"You mean when things for _us _are better dummy! We are you-duh!" said Rude who never wasted an opportunity to be-well, rude.

"Come here Raven" said Knowledge "I know why we're all suffering and its not correct-it could've happened to anyone-we usually know better than-well-this" she gestured around herself "But even ourselves are weakened when our motherly insticts come to play-this baby mishape greatly has-has" Knowledge wiped a tear from her eye and couldn't continue because she too broke down crying and soon all the emotions were crying even Anger-and Raven then knew why she felt so horrible-she needed to give herself space, and time-and only time would heal her...

_Back to the Titans Tower..._

Raven decided to take her mind off that subject for the time being-instead-she switched to thinking about how the Wonder Boy had seemed to get farther and farther apart from the team

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys I'm so-so glad you're back with us again!" Cyborg had exclaimed,_

_"Yeah" Bee had answered "Now I'll see the full original Titan team in action"_

_"Oh friend Raven-friend Beast Boy-it is so wonderful to have you both back-I was beginning to feel the depressed" Starfire had exclaimed_

_"Um...sure Star" said Beast Boy not really sure of what Starfire had said_

_"Wow your English has really improved this last four years" Raven complimented, Star had smiled, Robin had said nothing..._

Raven thought he'd be the one who'd personally welcome them back, being the leader and all but NO he'd simply walked away and then again that same morning before the whole disaster...

_"Beast Boy guess who's making MEAT pies for dessert?" Cyborg had taunted "And Oh yes we've got here delicious fried eggs and bacon, yum!"_

_"Yuck! Man you're sick!" Beast Boy had exclaimed and had served himself and his children his usual tofu meal_

_"Aww but DAD!!!" they'd all whined "Can't we try at least some eggs or bacon this time?"_

_"Nope" said Beast Boy "It's bad bad bad! Besides your stomachs are used to soft foods such as tofu"_

_"You mean fake meat" Cyborg had muttered_

_"Oh guys! Won't you grow up?!?" Raven had said exasperated_

_"NOPE!!!!" they'd both answered, the table had rang out in laughter but Robin alone, remained silent..._

Now that Raven thought more clearly Robin had clearly been avoiding them, he hadn't even said goodnight the night before! But before she had even more time to dwell on the mystery Beast Boy came came back with the kids

"Hey-morning,well,afternoon beautiful, how are you feeling?" Beast Boy greeted her

"Morning-well-afternoon babe" Raven replied back and kissed him

"Mom-dad EEEWWW!!!" the kids whined

Beast Boy and Raven grinned and looked at each other mischievisously then suddenly started a full blown make out session

"GUYS!!!!" Cyborg said from behind "Eww" but he himself kissed Bee, Robin alone remained silent and Raven thought this was very odd, but then she remembered something else

"Beast Boy remember we have to go visit Flash,Jinx and Lise today"

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot" said Beast Boy

"Mom-we're visiting Flash and Jinx and-and Lise?" Summer asked excited

"Yes honey" Raven replied

"Excuse me, WHO are you visiting?" Cyborg asked-Raven then noticed all the Ttans had been paying close attention

"Flash, Jinx and their daughter Lise-why?"

"WHAT!!!"

**Alright so here is next chapter-somebody wrote saying that he/she'd hope the chapters were longer-well I hope this is long enough if not tell me. Special thanks to all my new reviewers and to my same reviewers-thanks you guys-you inspire me, so what's up with Robin anyway? And what's the big deal about Flash and Jinx apart from her being a villainess and him a hero I know-well you'll have to read next chapter to find out,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Jinx,Kid Flash and Lise

"You-you have **seen** Flash and Jinx?!?" Bee exclaimed

"Ye-yeah" said Raven uncertainly "And you guys haven't?"

"NO!!!" All the Titans exclaimed

"God I've been _dying _all these years trying to find out what became of Flash!" said Bee "We haven't heard a thing from him since he desserted the team 5 years ago after a fight with Aqualad"

barely, Raven remembered that Flash had been thrown out of the Titans East by Aqualad when he'd admitted his feelings for Jinx and at the same time telling about Jinx's pregnancy-Raven had expected Aqualad to tell everyone but now she realized nobody but she and Beast Boy and of course Aqualad himself knew ANYTHING about that!

"You mean you know NOTHING about Jinx or Flash or their daughter Lise?" Beast Boy asked incredulously

"Nooooo...so that's what he did after he left us huh?" said Bee irritably "He just went and married Jinx-the villainess who once even almost caused our destruction-his included, he went and slept with her and now they have a daughter???"

"NO! Bee don't say it like that-Jinx is a good girl-once you get to know her really well, and she and Kid Flash love each other like you've got no idea" said Raven defending her friends, all the Titans scowled at this

"Listen Raven-we tried that already-did you forget? And what did Jinx do? She, um...how can I say it...SHE BETRAYED US ALL-RAVEN NEARLY ALL OF US DIED BECAUSE OF HER!!!!" Cyborg yelled

"Relax guys" said Beast Boy

"Listen we'll go-Beast Boy and I to see them and you can watch us and then judge by yourselves"

The Titans all grumbled but agreed, so the next day Jake, Summer and Jade were on their way to Jinx and Kid Flash's apartment.

Once they arrived the Titans put the screen on

_At Jinx and Kid Flash's apartment..._

"Hi! Raven! Beast Boy! Girls!" Jinx greeted them-Jake cleared his throat "And boy!" Jinx said quickly, Jake smiled. Jinx and Raven embraced each other

"Hi Jinx-so much has happened and oh! I must tell you all!" Raven exclaimed

"Well then do come in, come in- it's freezing cold out here" said Jinx, the kids, Raven and Beast Boy went inside

"So" said Jinx once they were all seated "Tell me what's happened-honey!" Jinx called "Honey-Flash, come here Beast Boy and Raven are over"

Kid Flash appeared- he briefly greeted the kids and Beast Boy and Raven then went quickly to sit down with his wife, they inmeadiately held hands and Flash briefly caressed Jinx's abdomen-this gesture did not go unnoticed by Raven

"Jinx are you pregnant again?" she asked, Jinx and Kid Flash blushed furiously and Jinx opened her mouth to speak but it was Lise who answered

"YES! YES! Mommy's pregnant and I'm getting a baby sister!" Lise screamed

"sister?" Beast Boy asked Kid Flash who blushed

"Yes Beast Boy a girl again- you and I certainly have something for daughters" Flash replied

"Yes ufortunately we do" sighed Beast Boy-Raven smacked him playfully on the arm

"And what do you mean _unfortunately_?" She said

"Aww Rae you know how much I wish for a son!" Beast Boy whined

"So? You already have Jake" Raven pointed out

"Another one then!" said Beast Boy, Raven laughed

"Stop complaining Mr. I'm-never-happy-with-what-I've-got you know you love every single one of your daughters" said Rae

"That is only because of you-because they are part of you my beautiful-gorgeous babe" said Beast Boy in a whisper and he leaned in and began kissing Raven's shoulders all over-Raven moaned _the titans watched this behavior in shock_

Jinx laughed "Really guys- with that behavior I'm surprised you don't have 10 kids already" both Raven and Beast Boy blushed at this

"Hey what can I say?" Beast Boy replied weakly "Raven just LOVES my sexy body" Raven gasped and shot Beast Boy a look them slapped him

"What was that for?" Beast Boy whined rubbing his arm in pain

"Never repeat those words Mr.!" Raven demanded

"Alright, Alright jeez!" said Beast Boy

"So- what else has happened?" Jinx asked

"Well..." Said Rae and began recounting all that had happened, Jinx and Kid Flash went a little pale

"Raven...do they know something about us?" Flash asked- Raven knew there was no point in lying so she just sighed and said

"Yeah" Jinx and Flash looked at each other worriedly Jinx cuddled up to Flash some more. Flash took a deep breath then said

"So- they know Aqualad threw me off the team when I told him about Jinx's pregnancy do they?"

"Nnnnnoot exactly" said Raven slowly "Aqualad didn't tell them a thing about that"

"Anyway let's-let's worry about that later shall we?" Jinx asked-the others nodded.

"So-what else has happened?" Flash asked mainly to change the subject

"Um...nothing much. I'm pregnant again" said Raven and Beast Boy smiled sheepishly

Jinx and Kid Flash shook their heads

"Oh no Rae-how many more do you intend to have?" Jinx asked

"I don't know, ask HIM" Raven replied looking at Beast Boy who blushed and said weakly

"Hey Rae no blaming me!"

"So-so anyways-how are the others?" Flash asked

"Star and Bee are pregnant as well" Raven answered

Kid Flash went paler

"Oh no! We're going to die-we're seriously going to die! 4 women pregnant at the same time! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Raven and Beast Boy laughed and Jinx punched his arm playfully

Raven watched Jinx's belly then a huge sadness washed over her and she began to sob

"Uh-oh" said Beast Boy "Rae- please don't tell me we're starting with the mood-swings!"

"It's-it's not that it's-" wailed Raven "Oh Beast Boy I feel so dumb- what kind of life will she lead with her lower half dead?"

Beast Boy realized with dread she was talking about the baby's current delicate condition

"Hush babe hush-don't cry, you'll hurt the baby even more" he said dryly

"Beast Boy! How can I live with myself after what I've done?" Raven cried, Beast Boy's eyes widened and he suddenly seized Raven's arms

"Rae-Rae look at me-you're loosing it Rae-calm yourself down and look at me, you are responsible for nothing in this mistake-but you will be responsible if you continue this way and damage the baby more than she's damaged already"

Raven nodded and wiped her eyes

"Now what the hell are you guys talking about?" Jinx cried-startled by Raven's tears

"N-nothing...well" and Raven and Beast Boy explained the incident to their friends

"Oh Raven!" Jinx cried when Raven was done and ran to embrace her friend "Oh Raven-I'm so-so sorry! I wish I could be with you the whole time during your pregnancy comforting you!"

"Then why don't you?" said a voice from behind-Jinx, Flash, BB and Rae jumped back as the titans materialized behind them, Cyborg holding some strange device

"Guys-you might have been thrown out from the Titans **East**-but welcome into the original Titans team!" Robin said

**Alright guys I'm so so sorry! I feel like it's been such a long wait for such a small chapter but I'm running out of ideas so I'm just wondering-should I go ahead and just jump to the baby's (Beast Boy's and Raven's) arrival or should I write about the pregnancy? If you guys would like to hear what happens during the pregnancy give me some ideas plz!**

**As always review and suggestions are welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. The Hive Five is back! Beware Jinx

**Alright guys here goes next chapter...**

"You guys serious?" Flash asked delighted

"Yes of course" Robin replied

"Jinx-what do you say? I mean you were a villainess be-before, is this ok with you?" Kid Flash asked his girlfriend

"I-I suppose it's fine, I could even work with you guys so long as the Hive Five don't get wind of it" Jinx replied though she looked worried

"Awesome!" replied Cyborg "Welcome to the team guys!"

"Thanks" replied Jinx and Flash blushing a bit

"So how about we celebrating this big event? I suggest a big party!" Cyborg exclaimed

"Oh no-no parties think about the kids!" Raven replied instantly

"Aww but mom!" Jake and Summer whined

"No buts guys, not in this one-mommy's right" Beast Boy replied stroking his daughter's hair gently

"We could send them someplace else for the night" Jinx suggested

"Yeah-our apartment's free and our maid can watch after them" Kid Flash volunteered

"Oh alright" Raven said finally but she couldn't help notice Jinx looked kindda sad...and scared

_In the weeks that followed the party was awesome, the kids fixed their rooms, Robin started training his team again and Raven and Beast Boy and also Kid Flash seemed happier than ever..._

However though Jinx tried her very best to appear happy and cheerfull at the trainings, Raven,who after all could sense other people's emotions sensed doubt, fear and even dread coming from Jinx

Then-about two weeks since the return of Jinx and Flash to the team something horrible that explained Jinx's weird behavior.

Jinx was going out to get the groceries and Robin (as always) insisted that they tracked Jinx down

"For any suspicious activity" he always declared.

Jinx was walking along a desserted alley when suddenly four shadows flew by her. Jinx inmeadiately panicked and sent her pink ray-shotsat them.**(A/N: I completely forgot how those are called in English as well as-hey people help me out I totally forgot the other Hive Five members names) **

"Hello Jinx" said a wheezy voice from behind

"Nice to meet you again sister" said a drawling voice up front then suddenly he seized her hand, Jinx became angry

"Let go-I'm not one of you anymore!" she snarled

"Aww...but that's precisely it. You knew you couldn't evade us forever didn't you? You knew that eventually we'd come out of jail and go looking for you-the one who betrayed us all-you and your little boyfriend-what's his name again? Splash?"

"Flash" said his partner

"Ah yes that...Flash"

_The Titans were watching horrified_

_"Oh-so that's why she's been terrified" Raven murmured_

Jinx's eyes widened and she fell down (very undignified even for and ex-villainess) on her knees crying and begging

"No! No! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing...yet" said the leader Jinx's eyes widened

"No! No please! I'll give you anything-ANYTHING! Just-just please don't hurt him" she said

"Anything?" the Hive Five members looked at each other and smiled

"Say...even your life?" Jinx's eyes widened if possible even more she looked really scared but she just looked down and a little tear came running down her cheek as she said

"Yes...even my life"

"The deal's done then!" the leader cackled "Your life to save his!"

_"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kid Flash from the tower_

And he raised a knife-Jinx leaned in preparing herself to be beheaded when

"Stop!" cried a Hive Five member "Stop!"

"Huh?" said the leader "Why should I stop?"

"She's pregnant" the villain stated looking at Jinx's belly, the leader's eyes widened and the he said

"Ah...well in that case we shan't kill you...today. You'll go home-tell NO ONE and stay the months till the baby is born. You'll nurse it it's fist few months of life and then hand him over to that Kid Flash and then come over here to this same spot in a year to be killed-do we have a deal?" and he held up his filthy hand

"Yes" sobbed Jinx shaking his hand

"But beware" the leader said smiling "If you break your promise...we shall find you, you know we will and then you'll be sorry you ever lied to us, we'll kill you-and your whole family with you!" and with one last mad-laughter they left.

Jinx stayed trembling on the cold floor....

**Alright guys, Kindda short but hey-it was a little like a rush job this chapter-poor Jinx, don't worry I won't have her die in the hands of the Hive Five-shouldn't they be Hive Four by the way? I mean-Jinx isn't with them anymmore to make FIVE. Did yopu also notice I'm putting titles as well? Oh well**

**Review plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. Tragedy strikes

**Okay guys this chapter is kindda sad so anyways just-R&R okay?**

Kid Flash, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Bee, and Starfire all ran towards Jinx who still lay there in the floor trembling

"Jinx!" Flash shouted Jinx's eyes widened upon hearing that voice, she slowly and painfully rolled over to see the Titans running at her, she slowly and weakly extended her arms, Kid Flash dashed to where she was and picked her up

"Kid Flash" said Jinx faintly giving him a weak smile

"Oh Jinx" Kid Flash said then he kissed her softly, Jinx smiled one last time for she knew she was safe now and then passed out...

_Later on, in the T tower..._

"I am SO going to kill those guys!" Flash said through gritted teeth

"I'm with you man" said Cyborg putting a hand on Flash's shoulder

"Why didn't she ever say though? I mean, it was a bit obvious that she was expecting those guys to attack her so why didn't she ever say anything?" Robin said, Kid Flash shook his head

"Jinx is not like that" he said "She likes to take care of herself BY herself-believe me, I know her, she hates it when I become over protective with her"

"Yeah well- I'd so like to kick those guys' asses when I see them!" said Beast Boy bitterly while holding Jade in his lap

"Beast Boy!" said Starfire warningly inclining her head towards Jade's direction...

Meanwhile Raven was tending to Jinx who still hadn't woke up.

"I am so going to kill those guys" she said under her breath as she shook Jinx who looked paler and worse each second

"Jinx-c'mon you can make it, c'mon, c'mon, I know you can! Wake up-please!" Raven said, a glint of light caught her eye as the sun shone through an object which was sacred to Raven and she realized more than ever it was now what they needed the most: luck. It was Beast Boy's lucky penny. The one who had made such a difference to her and as Raven recalled all that penny had meant for her she wondered: perhaps...? It was worth a try.

Raven got up and went to the little table, picked the penny up and then went back to Jinx placing the penny in her palm

"Jinx you need to make it" Raven whispered "C'mon do it for us, your family, your little girl, please Jinx- Lise needs you-Flash needs you-we need you, c'mon girl!"

Raven then touched her stomach because she thought for a sec.

_Hmm...that's weird, why isn't she kicking?_

Then of course she remembered her girl couldn't kick because...well...her lower half was...dead. Raven broke down crying once again for her baby and then and only then did she realize one thing-JINX WAS PREGNANT! UNCONSCIOUS AND PREGNANT!!!

Raven became alarmed and quickly used her powers to check on Jinx's baby-miraculously Jinx and Kid Flash's daughter had survived, but without further equipment she had no way of predicting any further harm to it, Raven quickly teleported herself to the sitting room where all the other Titans were waiting anxiously for news, when he saw Raven, Flash immediately stood up and said

"Rae, Rae how is she?" Raven sighed

"I won't lie to you Flash-she is in a very critical state and she's not responding, whatever those guys did to her while they were hitting her, the fact that she was weakening herself to try to defend herself and the fact that she was pregnant altogether didn't do very good thing indeed I'm surprised that she didn't miscarry-we still need to take her to the hospital though, Just to make sure she'll be alright" Kid Flash nodded then Cyborg said

"I'll get the T car"

Flash went and carried an unconscious Jinx downstairs, together, he and Robin hoisted her up into the T car and Beast Boy and Raven climbed up along with Robin, Cyborg and Kid Flash. Starfire, however, remained where she was

"Star aren't you coming?" Robin asked her, Starfire shook her head no.

"I'll stay here with the kids Robin" the titans looked at each other in amazement, with all that had happened that day they had completely forgotten about their own kids, suddenly they heard a wail outside the car

"Noooo! Mommy don't goooo!" Jade wailed

Raven reached out and stroked her little daughters hand

"I have to sweetie pie but I'll be right back" Raven assured her

"Why doesn't daddy stay then?" Summer asked

"Sorry I can't pet, not today, we'll be back in a couple of hours; you girls stay and have fun with Jake, Ravenie, Dash and Rebecca okay?" Beast Boy answered.

The titans drove at full speed towards the hospital.

Once inside the emergency ward Raven shouted

"Emergency! Pregnancy emergency!" to get the doctors attention

Jinx was almost immediately put on a gurney and wheeled towards the emergency door, for the next fifteen min. nothing else was known of Jinx.

The doctor came back out a half an hour later looking very serious and Raven and the others feared the worst

Kid Flash and Raven stood up and walked towards the doctor, a lump seemed to have formed at Kid Flash's throat and he couldn't speak so Raven talked for him

"How is she?" she asked

"Bad" replied the doctor "Very, very bad I'm surprised she even made it here, she is very severe, she's bleeding internally and we'd have to go into surgery to stop it and get her stable but given the circumstances it is way too risky, I'm sorry" he said turning to Kid Flash

"I'm sorry but things don't look good for either your wife or your babies" he said

"Babies?" sad Raven who had noticed the plural form and now Flash noticed it too

"Babies?" he asked "As in, more than one?" Flash asked

"Ye-yeah" the doctor said startled "Why? Didn't you know?" Flash weakly shook his head

"I guess she was trying to keep it a surprise" he said later to Raven who nodded and they waited for more news always keeping the others informed of anything new

The doctor came out once again then said

"She's stable-for now, all I can say is that things are looking now very bad Kid Flash and you-you"

"Yes?" asked Flash mortified

"You might have to choose between your wife's life and your babies' at some point" the doctor said, Raven gasped horrified and Flash gulped hard

"Jinx" he croaked "Whatever happens-save Jinx" the doctor nodded then once again went inside...

Another half and hour had gone by when suddenly an alarm went off and a few seconds later the doctors rushed a gurney out of the room and Raven and Flash saw with dread: _Jinx was on the gurney._ But she looked so white and so strained and so-so vacant that Kid Flash was overcome with a feeling of grief, as though she'd already left him and the world.

"Wh-where are you taking her?" he called desperately to the doctors

"Flash now it's come to a point that we need to do the surgery-otherwise there's no way she'll survive!" A doctor shouted and they carried her into the surgical ward...

Flash was crying at Raven's shoulder, he felt so bad

"I should have been there to protect her" he whispered "God it's all my fault, my fault!"

"Hush-don't say things like that of course it's not your fault" said Raven firmly, she herself felt like crying, Jinx had become something very close to her during her four years away from her titan family and now she felt as if she, Raven, had failed her.

After an hour the doctors came back looking exhausted

"And?" Flash asked fearfully

"She's fine" the doctor said, Flash let out a sigh of relief

"Now about your babies..." the doctor replied

"Yes?" Flash replied the knot in his stomach twisting even more; he had completely forgotten his babies were in danger as well, the doctor sighed

"One little girl didn't make it-I'm sorry she died the other's okay as far as I know, we ad to fly her out in order to save her and her mom's life and she's in the neo-natal room right now if you'd like to see her"

"Thank you" croaked Flash unable to bear what he had heard: _One of his babies had died..._

"Where is the other one?" Flash asked his voice trembling "The-the one that didn't survive I mean" The doctor sighed then he called for a nurse

"She'll take you to both of your babies" the doctor replied and turned to go when-

"Flash?"

"Hmm?"

"She couldn't have made it anyways-her sister looks like a giant compared to her, she was so weak already and-I'm sorry"

"That's okay" Kid Flash replied "Thanks for saving Jinx and my other girl"

"No problem, I just wish I could have done more-I wish" said the doctor then he left...

**Sorry that I killed the baby guys it's just-I had it come on up by surprise and now I had it go by tragedy-nexdt chapter is basically a chapter based on Flash's visit to his babies and on Jinx's reaction when he tells her the tragedy**

**As always review and tell me what you think,**

**Suggestions are welcomed**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. Speranza hope Valete goodbye forever

**Still a sad chapter but it's better than last (at least I think so) tell me what you think**

Flash followed the nurse through a long and narrow passage leading to no room in particular then the nurse asked him

"Which baby would you like to see first?" Kid Flash thought hard and long then finally said

"My baby girl who survived please"

"Alright" said the nurse "Follow me then please" and Kid Flash did...

Finally they came to a room where a large bronze sign on the door read:

**Neo-natal room. Warning: You need to sterilize yourself before entering this room.**

And a smaller article below the sign that said:

**If you wish to enter be sure to do so but only when you've sterilized yourself. The normal newborn babies born are extremely vulnerable and need a lot of care. The babies in this room are even more vulnerable because they didn't grow the nine months they're supposed to grow, some are still developing some organs and all of them are extremely sensitive. If you enter this room in normal clothes bacteria will fly in and could do harmful stuff to the babies in here so please, be a responsible parent and get extremely cleaned before endangering any of the children's lives in here.**

But Kid Flash merely looked at the signs, unable to read them because he was suddenly finding it hard o breath, the nurse was pointing to the nearest incubator and there lay the prettiest , most gorgeous little girl Kid Flash had seen (apart from Lise of course) she had pink hair, white skin and gazed at him with round, big blue eyes so like his, and then suddenly she made a small gurgling noise and smiled at him, Kid Flash smiled right back, tubes were sticking endlessly out of his newborn daughter but she still reached out a tiny fist at her father

"There's a hole right here" said the nurse indicating it to him "You can slip your hand into it and touch her, you can talk to her as well, psychologists reckon that babies who are spoken to while on the incubator have a 60% chance of getting on their lives like normal kids"

Kid Flash nodded then touched his daughter and caressed her hair and gazed down into those eyes, then he smiled and she looked at him curiously and he laughed

"Hey baby" Kid Flash said "What's up are you checking your dad over? What do you think huh? Am I good enough to be the father of such a precious thing as yourself?" The little girl began to suck her thumb and then she yawned and fell asleep

Kid Flash nevertheless continued talking to her

"You know honey, you just gave me such a scare-but you were brave weren't you? Brave and strong-and you made it! Now your sister-," A lump formed at Kid Flash's throat "She-she wasn't so strong-she didn't make it, but-but I promise I'll make the guys who killed her pay for what they've done to her!"

Kid Flash looked deeply into her closed eyes; they seemed to understand the pain he was going through and he found certain calmness in them, like the feeling everything was going to be okay, in other words: hope.

"That's your name" he said suddenly to his daughter "Your name is Speranza or hope in Italian, don't you like it my baby?"

Her eyes seemed to say yes.

"Now Speranza," Kid Flash said "You need to stay strong for your mother, she's fighting for **her **life in the other room and I know that once she's better she'll want to see you so stay strong my girl." And then he indicated towards the nurse

"Where is my other baby?" he asked his voice trembling

"Over here, follow me please" said the nurse "But first, what is the name of your baby?"

"Speranza," Kid Flash said "Speranza West" _(hey people, for those of you who don't remember or didn't know Kid Flash's real name was Wallace (Wally) West okay?_)

Then he and the nurse walked along more corridors until finally they came to a gray door that when opened proved to be a gray room as well. Kid Flash's eyes filled with tears upon seeing the baby lying on a metal bed, she was sooo small, she was tiny! Hardly bigger than a doll (the baby dolls) and Kid Flash knew then that the doctor had been right, there was no way she could have survived

"I know it's kind of late to give you a name honey" whispered Kid Flash through tears while stroking the hairs on his dead daughter's head

"But I want you to know-," Kid Flash swallowed hard "Your name is Valete, it means 'Good bye forever' in Latin" then he broke down crying hysterically...

A while later his friends came to join him, and then suddenly a doctor entered the room

"Your wife is stable and awake" he said to Kid Flash "Please though, remember she is still weak, the news of the loss of her baby might make further harm to her so say things cautiously and try to avoid the subject if you can"

"Alright" said Kid Flash, then all the titans followed the doctor into Jinx's room...

The titans entered silently to her room. When she heard the door being opened, Jinx stirred feebly, then her eyes found Kid Flash

"Flash?" she whispered

"Yeah?" he said quietly, stroking her long, pink hair lying loosely on the pillow

"Where-where am I?" she asked awkwardly her eyes scanning the white room "This-this is not the T tower" she said then her eyes widened fearfully "Flash-what happened?" she asked her voice quivering, Kid Flash sighed

"No, this isn't the T tower," he said "Jinx, you're in a hospital"

"A-a hospital?" said Jinx now seriously alarmed "Wh-why? What happened?"

"You were attacked" Kid Flash told her "Jinx, don't you remember?" Jinx shook her head

"My head's hurting pretty badly right now" she said "I doubt I'd even remember the full names of you guys with this headache, why? By whom was I attacked?"

"Would you like me to go get you some aspirin for your headache?" Robin offered, Jinx smiled at him

"That would be very welcomed, thank you" she said and Robin left the other titans followed, she then turned to Kid Flash again

"Well, you still haven't answered yet, who attacked me?" she asked, Kid Flash sighed

"Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, Seemour, and Billy numerous" He said

"The Hive Five" Jinx whispered

"Yes" said Kid Flash, suddenly Jinx gasped and her hands flew to her abdomen and she began to scream, her memory was coming back and she was screaming more than ever

"Kid Flash! Our babies! Oh my GOD, OUR BABIES!!!"

Kid Flash did his best to calm her down and when Jinx finally relaxed she told him

"We're expecting twins Kid Flash, not one, but two little girls!" Kid Flash bit his lip and once again had to do his best not to cry out loud, not to let his eyes fill up with tears

"I'll leave you to rest" he said his voice choking, but suddenly there was a gasp behind him and he wheeled around, Jinx was touching her stomach and her eyes were slowly starting to fill up with tears

"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried "Jinx what's the matter?"

"I can't feel them!" she cried "Kid Flash I can't feel our babies!" then she started sobbing

"Oh no, oh no I killed our babies!" she cried

"No-no! Jinx- Listen to me, don't cry baby, don't cry you'll weaken yourself for nothing"

"For nothing!" said Jinx "For _nothing_? It's our babies Kid Flash-Is that _nothing?_"

"No! No-what I mean is-they're-they're safe" Kid Flash said **(A/N: He wasn't really lying, one was in heaven so...)**

"Really?" asked Jinx in a completely different tone

"Yes" said Kid Flash "They had to fly them out-otherwise you would have died along with them but-but she's fine" he finally said the singular form dreading what Jinx would ask next but apparently she didn't catch up, she said excitedly

"How big were they? How much did they weigh? Have you named them yet? Are they in incubators next to each other? That would be the best- for them to still be close together"

"Yes-I've named them Speranza and Valete" Kid Flash said quietly, Jinx looked startled by those names

"Why such weird names? And why didn't you answer the rest of my questions?" she asked

"Speranza means 'hope' in Italian, she weighs 2 pounds and is 38 cm."

"Awww...that's cute-I love the foreign way of saying hope and how is Valete?" Jinx asked, Kid Flash swallowed hard

"She-she was 28cm. and-and 1.5 pounds" he said

Jinx frowned "Hmm... rather small and skinny but continue" she said

"V-Valete means- it means" Kid Flash stammered, he couldn't continue, he couldn't say it to her, and even less now she was so weak and vulnerable!

"Yes..." said Jinx impatiently

"It means 'Goodbye Forever' in Latin" Kid Flash said finally, his voice shook.

"Now why would you choose such a-," Jinx started but then stopped by the look on Kid Flash's eyes who was now crying silently

"Oh no" she whispered "Oh no, Kid Flash-please tell me she isn't-,"

"She didn't make it" Kid Flash croaked "I'm sorry Jinx-we lost her"

"NO!!!!" Jinx cried and covered her face with her hands

"Jinx-Jinx no-now baby don't act like that, I-I know it hurts but you've gotta stay strong"

"What for?!?" Jinx cried "What for now I've lost my baby?"

At this Kid Flash seized her hands and began crying as well

"What for?" he said while crying "I'll tell you what for! For our daughter Lise that's waiting for you to come home better, for our daughter Speranza waiting in the neo-natal room to meet her mom-gosh I told her to stay strong for you and now you do the same thing and stay strong for her! I'll tell you what else-our family, the titans who are all outside waiting anxiously to come in and see that you're all better-and me, god ME Jinx! What would I do without you babe?" and he kept crying hysterically and looked at her shocked hurt-comforting eyes and repeated "What would I do without you? You're my world Jinx!" Jinx's soft hands enclosed his own and she smiled at him and kissed him softly and passionately

"You're right" she said "Could we go see our daughter?" she asked

"Um...both of them?" Kid Flash asked uncertain

"Of course-I-I want to say goodbye to Valete as well" whispered Jinx

"Alright babe" Kid Flash said, he first led her to the neo-natal room

"See?" he told his daughter stroking her foot "I told you mommy would be here" Jinx also touched her other foot and broke down crying

"She's beautiful" she whispered

"Yes-yes she is" said Flash holding Jinx close to him, he then led her to the other gray room and Jinx gasped

"You-you were right" she said finally, a few tears escaped her eyes

"She **is **tiny; she wouldn't have made it anyway"

They finally walked back to Jinx's room hand in hand, Jinx looking much better...

**I think this is a good- long chapter, I hope you found it satifying, next chapter should be up in a week unless a miracle happens and I don't have much homework from school (but don't ount too much on that)**

**I'd like to know what you guys would like for future chapters, I mean, I have one already but it needs to take place farther out in the story, meanwhile what would YOU guys like?**

**I promise I'll look at all the suggestions and put in as much as I can,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. Unstoppable Speranza cries

**A/N: I just seem to go for sad or frustratting chapters don't I? Well hope you enjoy the cliffhanger at the end, I actually had this ready two days ago but due to login problems I was unable to post it until today, anyway**

**Enjoy!**

After a few days Jinx became much better, and in a after a month went by their baby Speranza was allowed home with them, and then, as though time flew, Raven and Starfire and Bee were 9 months pregnant and due to give birth any day now...

Raven sighed contently as she laid there in her bed with Beast Boy's arms wrapped around her, Raven leaned in and kissed Beast Boy

"I love you" she whispered

"Me too babe" he whispered back stroking her hair.

Just then a loud, screeching cry filled the room, both Beast Boy and Raven groaned Raven covered her face with a pillow and Beast Boy covered his poor, sensitive things

"Oh my God, not again!" Beast Boy moaned

"Can't they quiet her in some way?" Raven asked exasperatedly, a louder cry still, followed

"That seemed like a no" said Beast Boy, they both groaned and got up...

They went down to the main room where Jinx and Kid Flash were trying in vain to quiet Speranza

"Can't you two shush her in some way?" asked Beast Boy agitated by the baby's crying

"We're trying, we're trying" said Jinx who seemed close to tears herself

"Ahhhhh!!! Not again! Mooooom!!!" Jake yelled and he came stomping into the main room

"Mom get her quiet!!!!" he demanded

"There's nothing I can do honey" said Raven helplessly.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Jade came into the room rubbing her eyes and covering ears at the same time.

"Mom please!" Summer begged running out of her room "I can't take it anymore, make her stop crying!"

Ravenie and Dash came screaming for the baby to shut up from their room

"God not again!" Cyborg protested "Not again!"

Robin and Starfire came out of their room, also looking grumpy.

Poor Jinx and Kid Flash did everything humanly possible to quiet down their girl but it was al useless, nothing seemed to hush her, and after two hours everyone was really, REALLY exasperated

"Hush, hush my baby girl" said Kid Flash soothingly, stroking his daughter's hair but still, she continued to wail.

The kids began grumbling and whining then

"I have school tomorrow!"

"I won't be able to get up!"

"I'll have dark circles under my eyes!"

"I need my sleep!"

This, naturally, set the adults to complaining as well

"Tomorrow I won't be able to get up!"

"I won't be refreshed for training!"

"I'll be a total mess!"

"I'll fall asleep during a battle!"

"I need my beauty rest!"

Jinx and Flash did their best, as the rays started going up a dawn the baby finally quieted

"Thank God!" said Cyborg

"FINALLY!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy

"About time!!!" grumbled Robin

Kid Flash and Jinx looked very guilty and miserable.

"It's not their fault" said Starfire always trying to be cheery and nice even though she herself was very cranky

"Yes and it's not Speranza's either" said Beast Boy

"But it's still very annoying and even more when she's been like that for a week, nonstop" said Robin and he was very right, for days Speranza had cried and cried and done nothing but cry, stopping for mere minutes then starting again for hours and hours, poor Kid Flash and Jinx didn't know what was wrong with her.

This continued on for a few more days, much to everyone's dismay...

One particularly hot day Raven was sitting in the sofa patting her stomach and fanning herself with her hand Summer came along

"Hey mommy" she said "Would you like anything?"

"A glass of water would be fine thank you" said Raven

"Coming right up!" said Summer and she went into the kitchen

Just then Speranza began to cry AGAIN.

Everyone groaned, and finally (after two hours) the baby was quiet. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, everyone, that is, except Jinx who burst out crying and ran from the room

Everyone looked at one another quizzically

"What's wrong with Friend Jinx?" Starfire asked

"I dunno Star" said Robin and they followed Jinx.

"Jinx what's up?" Flash asked her

"I feel like a total failure!" wailed Jinx "She cries and cries and I am unable to quiet her down and then I don't even know what's wrong with her!"

"Perhaps" said Raven slowly, cautiously "Perhaps I may help"

"Really? Oh really?" Jinx cried "Oh Raven please, please!"

Raven sighed, she had never entered an infants mind, never having needed it with her own kids, but she did now anyways.

"And?" asked Jinx anxiously once Raven was back.

Raven was still shocked by what she'd found in Speranza's mind, she'd expected a newborns head to be clear, untroubled and unconcerned, she'd found in Speranza just the opposite.

"She's confused" said Raven finally "She-she feels there is something-someone missing, someone who was, for a long time growing up beside her" Everyone gasped

"She-she's missing Valete" Jinx sobbed and reached out towards her baby "Oh my girl!"

"I-I told her that-that her sister wasn't there anymore" said Raven in a whisper "I told she-she should get on with her life now alone" Jinx, Starfire and Bee bit their lips then they all started crying

"Does this mean she'll stop crying though?" Beast Boy asked beside himself (A/N: "How like Beast Boy to ask something like that in a moment like that!")

"She should" said Raven "I cleared her mind already"

The baby did quiet down after that, much to everyone's relief but Jinx didn't, every time Speranza cried now, whether it was for food-or because she was cold or because she needed her diaper changed Jinx immediately assumed it was for her dead sister which made Jinx extremely miserable.

Another hot day the Titans were all eating quietly at the table when Starfire had started screaming that her baby was coming.

That, of course, had gotten everyone into full action and in no time at all; they were in the hospital, Starfire screaming all the way.

After a lot of painful hours for Star, the baby finally came into this world and because they'd decided not to know the gender, it was until later after the baby had been cleaned and all that Robin found out he'd (well actually Star and him) had created another beautiful baby girl whom they named Rainbow.

Jinx didn't get a good reaction once she found out it was a girl, Rainbow reminded her too much of her other daughter-of Valete.

"Mommy, mommy can I hold Rainbow now?" asked Jade impatiently, Raven was carrying the infant in her arms and Jade had been bugging for about half an hour saying that she, too, wanted to hold the newborn girl. Raven sighed and placed Rainbows head gently on her daughter's arms

"Here sweetie" she said

"She's so cute!" Jade said in awe

"Kitchy-kitchy coo!" cooed Summer tickling the baby's feet from behind her sister

"Kee-coo?" said baby Speranza who had only just begun to made strange sounds, it was very advanced for her age, everyone had agreed, after all, babies begin to make sounds at 6-7 moths of age or so, but the months spent on the incubator-Raven decided -must have counted for something.

Jinx entered the room holding her daughter's warm bottle in one hand and carrying some napkins in the other, moments later Kid Flash came in holding the really fussy Speranza and he sat her in a high baby chair and Jinx began to feed her.

But mid-ways Jinx happened to look at Jade, who was still cuddling the baby in her arms, and her eyes happened to travel from Rainbow then back to her daughter, then her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Raven upon seeing this quickly snatched he baby from Jade and carried her out of the room hurriedly.

However, the harm was done.

Jinx had seen what the others had been sheltering from her.

Jinx had merely been allowed to see the baby once after Robin and Star brought her home because everyone knew that she was very sensible about the loss of her other child and because of that everyone with Rainbow in their arms swiftly moved out of the room every time Jinx walked by, just to avoid her feeling bad, but now, Jinx saw clearly what she had lost and began to cry.

It took a whole lot of time to calm Jinx down, even with the help of everyone and then Speranza began to cry in the middle of her mother's weeping which just made matters worse.

After everything was finally settled, the titans sat quietly to eat dinner.

At the midst of dinner Raven clutched her belly and let out a soft moan

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked her

"N-nothing" Raven said.

Soon though, she felt a pang of pain again-this time greater

"Ahhh!!!" she screamed

"WHAT?" Everyone asked alarmed

"Beast Boy" said Raven in a hurt whisper

"What?" he said scared by her yell,

"Beast Boy the baby's coming..."

**There you have it, review!**


	11. Starlight Logan

**Alright guys-FINALLY UPDATED-I feel as if I was out for ages-don't you? Just kidding I know I updated last week but still-well here's next chapter and things are finally beginning to brighten up for Flash and Jinx, also a new member is added to our titan family and Raven and Beast Boy have another daughter-much to Jake's dismay-which adds for a total of 4 children**

**It IS kindda small chapter for my liking but-Oh well, perhaps next one will be longer**

**Enjoy the chapter though I already summerized most of it for you lol.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

On great difference than Starfire OR Bee and maybe even Jinx, Raven remained calm her whole way to the hospital. True, she was in an enormous, immense pain, but being Raven she knew just how to control herself.

Beast Boy was the worried one.

"Rae-Rae don't worry Rae we're almost there" he said squeezing her hand tight.

Raven rolled her eyes

"I'm not worried "she said monotonously

But Beast Boy nonetheless continued reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and Raven was hurried away on a gurney. Truth be told she was a bit nervous this time, due to the child's damage the doctors had decided it was best for her not to give birth the normal way and so Raven knew absolutely nothing of what she was supposed to do this time.

She needn't have worried though, it was nothing of the other world, she even noticed the pain was less (at least for the time being) and finally, in no time at all, there came into the world a little handicapped girl whom she and Beast Boy named Starlight.

Raven felt tears in her eyes as she gazed into the perfect, little, angelical face that was barely visible beneath that pink bundle of blankets, the baby girl yawned and fixed her eyes on her mother, she gurgled happily and reached out her arms toward her mom, Raven cried a bit more upon noticing her legs didn't move one inch, but nonetheless held her daughter's tiny hand in her own.

Beast Boy kissed her forehead

"She's beautiful" he whispered then both of them broke down crying, happy and sad tears all together, it took a while for them to calm down but finally, their friends were allowed to see them.

"Aww...she's so _cute_!" Starfire cooed, Robin agreed with her and so did Cyborg.

"Absolutely" assured Kid Flash, the other titans around the world who were all gathered outside to witness another baby titan being born all agreed that she was a beautiful child.

Jinx alone had stayed behind taking care of Speranza; she couldn't bear the thought of another girl in her midst that would remind her of her lost daughter.

As the others entered the tower with the newborn baby in Raven's arms and Beast Boy hugging Raven tightly, Jinx quietly slipped from the main room and locked herself in her room with her baby...

"Aww.... Mom, she's so cute!" Summer squealed

"Yes, really cute!" Jade agreed stroking the few strands on her newborns sister's head

"ANOTHER girl" Jake commented, perhaps a little too bitterly, "Mom, dad couldn't you try giving me a brother next time"

"Whoa buddy don't encourage them, your mom's just given birth a couple of hours ago!" Cyborg replied

"What makes you think there shall be a next time?" Robin inquired, Jake shrugged his shoulders

"Don't know" he said "So far there's ALWAYS been a next time" Raven and Beast Boy blushed

"Mom-mom can I hold her?" Ravenie asked Starfire

"Don't know honey-ask Aunt Raven first" Starfire answered, Raven laughed then delicately placed her daughter in Ravenies arms

"My turn- My turn!" Dash demanded

"No it's my turn" Rebecca argued

"Hey what about us-don't WE get a turn?" asked Aqualad-that continued for a couple of hours...

Meanwhile Kid Flash noticed two people were missing...

"Has anyone seen Jinx or my daughter since we came?" he asked,

"Who? Lise?" Speedy asked

"No I mean, my other daughter" Kid Flash replied

The titans all shook their heads.

"Sorry K-Flash, haven't seen Jinx since morning" Jericho signed

"I didn't see her-Jinx as we came in" Aqualad replied

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Jinx since morning" Speedy replied

"Isn't that what I said?" Jericho signed dully

"Why Kid Flash? Did she mention something about leaving or anything?" Argent asked

"No she didn't" said Kid Flash then he turned to his other daughter, Lise

"Did she say anything about leaving Lise honey?"

"No dad" said Lise shaking her head "And in fact she was here a moment ago, right before y'all guys came in"

"She might just be upset all over" Robin suggested

"That's what I fear" said Kid Flash quietly then dashed out of the room saying over his shoulder "I'll go check if she's in her room" and knocking some glasses at the dining table

"Don't you just hate it when he does that?" Raven asked exasperatedly

"And isn't careful enough? Yeah." Said Bee with a sigh...

_Meanwhile with Kid Flash..._

"Jinx?" he whispered softly entering her room, he found her huddled in bed with Speranza cradled in her arms

"Oh, oh hello" she said smiling weakly

"Hi, um, why are you here? Don't you want to see the new baby?"

Jinx shook her head sadly

"It's too painful" she said, her voice trembling a bit

"Yeah, I know that, I know-come here baby" said Kid Flash and he opened his arms and Jinx quietly went towards his embrace with baby Speranza

"I love you" she sobbed into his chest "I love you-you're wonderful I know and you should have never fallen for a girl as worthless as me! I don't deserve you Kid Flash, I know I don't"

Kid Flash was startled by her tears and even more startled by her words

"Hush babe" he said "You don't know what you're saying"

Jinx sobbed even harder

"I love you no matter what and you're NOT worthless Jinx you're just the opposite!" he continued, he kissed her forehead

"But how do you know?" said Jinx "How CAN you know who I really am, my true loyalties-anything about me? Are you-could you be sure you wouldn't be better off without me?"

"Jinx-never-and hear me well NEVER repeat that again" said Kid Flash quietly

"Why-," Jinx began but she was cut off

"Ever since you were at the Hive, I've known you- I know how you were then, I knew you were bad, I knew you'd most likely betray us at your first chance-yet I remained by your side-and I loved you, even then when you weren't as nice as you are now- I believed I could find the best in you-why? Something in my heart told me to-and to this day, my heart's never been wrong or inaccurate" Kid Flash told her

"So-so" said Jinx trying to put two and two together

"So I love you and you're NOT worthless, and just as you were once the best HIVE student you're now the best mom and heroine and the best woman in this world there is" Kid Flash finished

Jinx was now crying but tears of joy

"I love you" she said hugging him and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips

"And I love YOU" said Flash in return then he grinned then said "Now how about visiting the newest addition to our titan family?"

Jinx laughed took his hand and took Speranza in the other and then they walked out hand in hand, Jinx smiling properly and looking genuinely happy for the first time since the accident months before...

**There-did you like it?**

**Review please,**

**I love hearing from you guys**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	12. The Party Fiasco Part 1

**Yay! Another chapter, I love my way of updating on weekends, truth be told guys you're quite lucky I'm writting at all this weekend since I've been down with a cold this week and my cough has been driving me so nuts! Also my niece was born exactly a week ago, she's so cute! Anyway enouh about me-on with the story**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers (*cough, cough*)**

**Franshes**

Over the next couple of days Jinx became much better to everyone's relief, slowly, Jake's birthday was approaching and Beast Boy and Raven were busy with it's arrangements

"So...what theme will it be this year?" Beast Boy asked

"How about Superheroes?" Raven suggested

"Raven why would he like a party of Superheroes when he _LIVES_ with superheroes?" said Beast Boy rolling his eyes

"Because, dummy, he didn't live with them until recently and he's fascinated by them! Have you ever noticed how he gaps at our training center or at Cyborg's work table where he invents all our new gadgets and suff?"

"Uh...guess not" said Beast Boy scratching the back of his head

"_Boys..._" Raven muttered "A good thing he's _your son as well _isn't it?"

Beast Boy grinned inocently at her

"So...heroes it will be" he said "Where Rae?"

"I'm guessing the T tower, I mean, what better place for a heroes party than a heroes living place?" said Raven

"Whoa hang on! We've got to think of Jake's classmates and of Robin AND how destroyed the tower will be when we're through with the party" said Beast Boy

"True, we'll ask Robin first you're right" said Raven

"The cake I thing I'll order it at Oreo's Pastry" **(A/N: This is an invented place, based on a joke I did a couple of months ago) **said Raven

"They should be able to put Teen Titan icing on it" she said, Beast Boy groaned

"Yeah they will but it'll cost a bundle Rae!" he argued

"So?" she asked playfully "That's why you work isn't it?"

"Oh ha ha very funny Rae" said Beast Boy

"Besides you'll get your reward...at night" said Raven mischiviously

"Oooh....now _that's _of my liking, what kind of _reward_?" Beast Boy asked, eyebrows raised

"Don't know...does my body sound good enough?" said Raven

"Deal!" sad Beast Boy excietedly

So they consulted Robin and then everything was fixed

They would be in their Titan clothes, they didn't want the other's to know their secret identities and so the heroes party began.

Everyone in Jake's section was invited, those were 21 children plus their parents, Raven estimated 35-40 people in there, but they still had invited the Titans East, The Titans West and the Titans North to come so there were about 60 people expected.

**THE DAY OF THE PARTY...**

"Happy birthday Jake" said Bee happily hugging him as she handed him his present "Here-open it now" Jake tore open the wrappings

"Oh WOW! Spaceshuttle 3 used in the last of the Star War's movie!" **(A/N: This of course is invented-I don't watch Star Wars but I wanted Bee's present to be a spaceshuttle and I couldn't think of any other movie that contained them-kiddie movie I mean)**

Bee chuckled "I'm glad you liked it" she said

Next came Aqualad's present, he'd brough Jake two live goldfish and a tank

"They'v onlyjust hatched" he told Jake "But I trust you'll look after them pretty well"

"Yeah I will" said Jake grinning broadly at his new pets

Speedy came next "Hye buddy" he said grinning and holding out a flaming red paper covered box "Here's my present, hope you like it"

Speedy had bought Jake a play set of a bow and arrows.

Argent had bought Jake a couple of Hot Wheel's cars plus their race tracks, Jericho had boght Jake a toy sword, shield and helmet, Gnark and Kole had bought Jake a Monopoly boardgame, Robin and Starfire bought him a "Twister" game, Cyborg bought him a skateboard ("He'll get hurt!" Raven had shrieked, "Relax" Cyborg had said "I brings a helmet and Knee and Elbow caps")

Jinx and KidFlash had bought him some stuffed animals, a soccer ball and a storybook,

Finally Raven and Beast Boy had bought him a painting set (complete with water colors, oil paint, toothbrushes, paper, well, everything necessary to make quite a colored mess) and they'd also bought him his favorite present by far-a trampoline.

His classmates bought him presents as well, but most of them were just clothes or coloring books-none were as cool as the Titan presents.

All in all Jake was pretty content with his presents.

They sang "Happy Birthday" around the huge chocolate- with- Teen -Titan icing cake and ate pizza, they all laughed and played games and the party was a huge success.

And then...

Everything went totally wrong, the guests had already left and the Titans were just cleaning up when a scowling-familiar voice said

"Hello Titans, missed me?"

The titans wheeled around in alarm but Slade had already jumped over the roof

"Awww....but you should have known I was coming-we all want o wish little what's-his-name?"

"Jake!" hissed a voice from behind everyone recognized as

"Gizmo!" the Titans shrieked

"I-I thought you were in jail!" said Jinx drawing a step back fearfully

"Surprise, surprise!" said Gizmo gleefully "Slade let me out, Jinxie-dear girlie!" Jinx glared at him-her hands glowed pink

"Anyway" said Slade with a laugh "We all want to wish little Jake happy birthday didn't we boys?"

"Go back" Robin snarled "Go back all of you or-"

"Or what?" said Mammoth yawning "Going to threaten us with punches? Yells? Jail? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

"See-more why are you doing this?" Jinx cried desperately

"To make you feel what you did to my heart" said See-more coldly

"Titans GO!" Robi shouted but the villains were quicker, Slade dodged Robin's flying disk and deflected Cyborg's sonic canyon at the same time avoiding the claws of Beast Boy-the hawk and Gizmo past through their attack without even a scratch then-

"DADDY!" a huge yell

"Lise!" Kid Flash called alarmed "Lise, Lise where are you?" but there was no response, suddenly Gizmo came into light holding a struggling Lise in his clutches, his hand cupped over Lise's mouth

"Nice girl you got here K-Flash-you don't mind if I take her do you?" and laughing he took off with the rest of his team

"NO!!!!!!" yelled Kid Flash , after a moment though an ever high pitch scream filled the air

"Jake! WHERE'S JAKE?"

**To be coninued...**

_Yep...quite a drama-queen aren't I? well hoped you enjoyed the chapter-next chapter might be up sooner since we have vacation from school tomorrow so keep checking,_

_As always Read and Review!_

_Cheers,_

_Franshes_


	13. The Party Fiasco Part 2Orb of Kin

**Nooooooo!!!!! Mauricio Funes (the bad guy) won the presidential elections I am so DOWN,that and the fact that I'll probably have to move to a new country now thanks to him anway here's the new chapter**

_"Jake! WHERE'S JAKE?"_

"Who saw him last?" Beast Boy asked alarmed

"Is he with you Cyborg?" Robin asked

"No I lost sight of him while I was fighting Kyd Wy-I thought you had him!" Cyborg switched his sentence quickly glancing at Raven

"Hang on!" she said scandalized "he was **in **the fight?" Cyborg opened his mouth to speak but a voice from behind said

"Don't bother sweet Raven I took him along with that other girl Alice" said Slade sneering

"Lise" Kid Flash said through gritted teeth his hands cletched

"Whatever" said Slade rolling his eyes

"Give him back Slade" said Raven in a low dangerous tone " Give him back or I swear I'll beat you till you can't twitch an eyelid without pain!"

"**You** beat **me**? Oh pl-ease" said Slade

"What do you want?" Beast Boy inquired

"Smart move" sneered Slade "Don't worry titans I have no intention of harming any of those whiny kids just as long as you do as I tell you"

"We shall never obey you!" Robin declared

"Fine" said Slade "Then we'll see how fast Alice and Drake die under torture"

Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx and Kid Flash glowered at Slade but sighed in defeat

"What do you want?" Kid Flash said again

"I want you to steal the orb of Kin for me" said Slade

"The what of Kit?" Beast Boy asked

"The Orb of Kin" Jinx whispered mortified

"That thing can kill within one glance at it's depths!" whispered Raven equally mortified

"No way! He'll be invincible!" Robin argued

"Oh-easy for you to say Robin, it's not one of **your** kids in mortal peril" said Kid Flash

"We-we don't have a choice" said Jinx "He'll kill them otherwise" The titans nodded

"Uh...guys, you seem to forget how heavily guarded is that place" Cyborg reminded them "And you guys want to **break in**?"

Jinx shrugged "I've done it in even tougher places Cyborg, you seem to forget I'm a master stealer"

"Still...Cyborg's got a point" said Kid Flash slowly "Jinx...you haven't stolen for years"

"Breaking into the vault where it's stored will be te easy part" said Raven "I can easily parlayze the guards and disconnect alarm systems with my powers, then erase the guard's memories so he won't know who did it, the tough part will be to take the artifact back from Slade once our kids are safe"

"Okay...let's worry about that **when **they're safe" Beast Boy decided, the Titans nodded in agreement, sighed, then turned to Slade

"Alright...we'll get you what you want, but I swear **If you hurt any hair of them**..." Raven began

Slade laughed "Oh don't worry sweet Raven I won't harm a hair in their heads as log as you guys do as you're told" the titans gritted their teeth but said nothing...

**4 days later...**

Today. Today ws the day they'd break into the vault, the titans all felt jittery and uncomfortable about what they were about to do

"We're supposed to protect the city" Robin muttered darkly "Now we're giving Slade the most powerfull and deadly weapon one could imagine which will probably cause millions of deaths worldwide, not to mention hurting inocent people in the process"

"Oh shut up Robin" Raven snapped '_It was alright for him to say that, yeah, HE didn't have HIS child in Slade's clutches'_

"Re-remember guys don't look directly at the Orb" Jinx reminded them for the umpteenth time "Otherwise you're-"

"As good as dead, we know Jinx" said Kid Flash who was pacing endlessly through the common room

"Okay...so we enter the bank cautiously-not drawing attention to ourselves" Cyborg whispered not-believing what they were about to do

"And-and we say we-we want to check to contents on a certain vault-vault 206 that we believe contains...contains dangerous objets" Starfire _whispered_ mortified as well

"So-so they take us up the vault" Beast Boy continued his voice quivered

"And I hex them" said Jinx her voice barely audible now

"And we...take that thing and-and give-give it to-to THE WORLD'S GREATEST, TRICKIEST, MOST DANGEROUS, RAVING-LUNATIC CRIMINAL!" Robin shouted unable to contain himself

"Robin calm down" said Starfire quietly

"I can't" said Robin breathing heavily "I simply can't...Titans, think about what we're about to do-save two live's and then condemn a hundred others!"

"Robin, those _two lives _are our children" said Kid Flash coolly glowering at him "And our main priority"

"See!" Robin yelled "See? I told you all this would happen! That's why I made dating out-of-bounds! I knew, I KNEW then you'd have kids and then of course the world would always be second in your minds, mind you third since first come's your children, the your husband or wife!"

"ROBIN CALM DOWN!" Raven yelled, everyone looked at her in disbelief, she'd never raised her voice at Robin so much before, and even then it had taken a miracle to get her angry about Robin

"Calm down" Raven repeated in a more steadied voice "Robin think, _think_ for a minute-if that were Ravenie or Dash in there wouldn't you do the same?"

"No" said Robin simply, Starfire and everyone gasped

"What!?" Starfire cried

"No" Robin repeated shrugging his shoulders "Sorry,the world comes first Star, I told you, we're heoes, heroes don't take vacations, they don't have time for sappiness and definetly they ALWAYS PUT THE WORLD'S PEOPLE BEFORE ANYTHING"

Everyone was staring at Robin in disbelief, Starfire was weeping

Raven shook her head

"One day" she said "One day you'll regret what you're telling me now" Robin turned his back on her while the others continued to make plans for the assault...

Once everything was ready they carried out the plan just as they'd said they would.

Jinx hexed the guards in the vault and they remained inmovilized by her hex, while the others took the Orb, careful not to look at it.

Once the robbery was done, Raven looked at the guards

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos" she said softly her hands directed at their foreheads, at once their eyes became unfocused, dreamy and they drifted off to sleep.

"They won't remember a thing when they wake up" she assured the team as they walked away into daylight

"You took care of the security cameras did you not Kid Flash?" Raven asked quietly as they made their way to a desserted parking lot where they had agreed they would meet Slade

Kid Flash nodded grimly, his face was very pale

The titans stopped, they had reached their destination.

"Welcome titans" said a cold, sneering voice from behind and Slade and Mammoth appeared, each holding a struggling kid in his arms, ther was black tape around Jake and Lise's mouths muffling their cries.

"Do you have it?" asked Gizmo eagerly from behind, Jinx glowered at her former team as each came into view

"Yes" said Beast Boy withdrawing the packet from under his coat "Here it is"

"Give it, give it!" Billy Numerous cried

"Now, now Billy" said Slade lazily "Cordiality comes first, I expect the titans would love to have their children with them before anything am I correct?"

The titans glowered at him and gave him a single nod

Slade and Mammoth let go of the kids and they fell with a hard THUD! to the ground, both winced in pain and let out a muffled cry, the titans started walking toward them but-

"Not so fast" said Slade and there was definitely a note of triumph in his voice now

"Madame Rouge" he called and every titan (especially Jinx) asped and stared in horror at her.

Madame Rouge smiled, she held a control in her hand, Kid Flash shivered, the same control had electrocuted him a couple of years ago, but this time Madame Rouge directed at the kids and the kids inmeadiately began to be shocked

"NO!!!!" screamed the titans

"The Orb....now...or else" said Slade indicating toward the children squirming on the ground "They die" he said

"Here" said Beast Boy tossing it to him " Take it, now leave them alone" Slade raised the orb in high air and the villains began to laugh, cold, cruel laughs, the titans felt horribly sick.

Slade signaled to Madame Rouge who stopped electricuting the children.

"Take them" he said, glee in his voice, "Take them before I change my mind and decide I want something else in exchange for them"

Kid Flash picked up Lise and Beast Boy picked up Jake and, for the first time in life, the titans fled from the scene...

**Later on the T tower...**

"I can't believe it" said Robin "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU GAVE SLADE THE MOST DEADLY WEAPON!!!"

"Robin what were we supposed to do?" Jinx asked miserably craddling a gravely injured Lise in her hands

"Robin please don't make this worse" said Cyborg quietly

"Yeah man don't!" snapped Beast Boy who was hugging Raven, who was hugging Jake tightly to her chest

"Yeah right, when we all die, who's fault is it coing to be? Yours" said Robin

"No one's" said Raven firmly "Except, maybe the villains's"

"Yeah_, maybe"_ said Beast Boy sarcastically

"Robin...about-about today" Starfire began, Robin held up his hand to silence her

"I don't want to talk to you right now Starfire" he said, Starfire's lip quivered and her eyes looked teary but she didn't cry

"Robin you're being a prat, you know that right?" said Bee coldly

Robin ignored her

"The city now will be a worse place thanks your stupidity" he said, the titans eyes widened, he had **never **used that word towards them before, he was REALLY mad

"Now see here!" said Cyborg angrily "We're not stupid! Just because you're not the paternal type, just because YOUR father never showed you any emotion except anger when you failed in battle and you adopted his attitude doesn't mean-"

"Don't you dare-don't you DARE get my family into this!" Robin snarled

At that precise moment, wailing filled the air, Rainbow had woken up, she'd woken up Starlight and Starlight had woken up Speranza and the three girls were making quite a choir of cries.

"Great" said Robin rolling his eyes "Just great, our base has been turned into a nursery" and he walked off looking very pissed...

**R/: There you go, another chapter! Finally! I've been working on this the whole week but various interruptions and parties and the Arts Festival have prevented me from finishing it,**

**as always Read, review**

**suggestions are welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: I'm thinking of giving reviewers # 100,101,102 a special prize in the future so keep it up!**


	14. Robin's Lesson

**Hey Guys!**

**So here's another chapter, hope I finish it quickly this time,**

**BTW guys I'm thinking of becoming Fran01, my desicion is not taken yet but just a warning, it MIGHT happen,**

**anyway enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

"What's up with Robin?" Beast Boy mumbled darkly as they watched their leader storm out of the room while the girls picked up their respective babies and quieted them down.

"Don't know. Perhaps he's a bit touchy about the whole paternal deal, I mean, we've seen what Bruce is like, I don'th think he was a very good father to grow up with" Cyborg said slowly

"Yeah right" scoffed Raven "Look at me! Look what _I've _got for parents! My father's a demon and my own mother attempted suicide to stop me from being born!" Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's shoulders

"Well if it comes to that my parents abandoned me" said Jinx "I was left alone on the streets while I was very young and had to look after myself"

"Well, I'm an orphan!" Beast Boy said loudly "No parents at all, and the man who took me in before the Doom Patrol rescued me used to abuse of me-and a lot"

"Yeah, well that's the point isn't it?" said Cyborg

"We've all been under difficult family times but in the end we've found people who'v taken us in, Raven, you're parents might not be the best example but at least you were raised well enough, and were taken care of by the monks of Azarath, Jinx-'till what age did you stay on the streets?"

Jinx blushed "Well, as time went by I learned to use my powers more and more so by the time I was 8 I could attack any kid or person who annoyed me or refused to do what I said, or I could make bad luck follow them around, most people were smart enough to stay out of my way" Jinx said, then her tone changed, it was cold now, almost bitter

"But, as always, there were some who were foolish enough to oppose me" she said "There was this kid, this guy, his name was Kyle, he used to follow me around and chatter nonstop, or else make me loose my concentration, make some foolish mistakes, he went around taunting me about my weird pink hair, and one day, I had enough" Jinx paused and shuddered as the memmory came back to her

"What did you do?" Kid Flash asked softly

"I-we were nicking some stuff from the market and the cops were after us and the idiot just dropped the whole bag of beans and they spilled everywhere and made nearly everyone of us stumble-naturally some of us where fast and scrambled to our feet and fled-but others were not so skilled-they were caught and arrested.  
Later that day the fool kept blabbing about how it was MY fault and how I didn't improvise enough so that just got me to my nerves and I sent a wall down on him-he was gravely injured-he didn't even make the night-he died-I killed him."

The Titans stayed thunderstruck at the story, Jinx sighed then continued, while hugging herself

"After that there was too much grief on me so I left the group, I traveled four days nonstop, when finally, I came up with the HIVE Academy there they taught me to use my powers and when I graduated I-"

"You formed the Hive Five" said Kid Flash quietly while nodding

"What about you Beast Boy?" Raven asked

"Well, my life with the man was horrid, he did many things to me-horrible things, finally, God answered my pleas and sent the Doom Patrol to me, they arrested the madman and took me in-I heard he died in later years while in prison" said Beast Boy

"The Doom Patrol was awesoome, they taught me how to use my powers for good and gave me a home and the feeling of family, they taught me everything I knew when I was 13" Beast Boy said

"How did your parents died?" Raven asked quietly

"We were in a train-some idiot burglars stole some cables and the train spun out of control-I already had the ability to turn into animals, my mother told me to save myself and that she and dad would find another way out-this last part I think was a lie-she knew there was no way she'd survive, but she wanted to get me out of harm's way" said Beast Boy his eyes were suddenly wet

"Well I turned into a humming bird and flew out the window, I did as I was told and kept flying-flying, the only thing I heard-" Beast Boy's voice shook "The only thing I heard was several blood-piercing screams and then a mighty CRASH! and and explosion-they were gone."

Raven put her hand in Beast Boy's "Beast Boy" she whispered "I'm so-so sorry"

"That's okay" he stroked her hand "I vowed that day that I would become a hero and save as many lives as possible so that lesser families would be torn apart like mine did." everyone stayed silent for a while

"So Kid Flash-how was YOUR life?" Cyborg asked

"Me? Oh no I was lucky-The Flash was great! Really great-a model dad and the Justice League were all so kind to me-no my childhood was far greater than any of yours guys"

"Explains why you're such a jolly guy" Jinx muttered under her breath

"Well look at ME! My father sold my to be a servant a Cithadel!" Starfire exclaimed **(A/N: I think that's how you spell it)**

the titans stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"Well, yeah we all agree on the fact that our childhoods were mingled and such but, well, Robin and Batman-"

"Robin had Alfred" Raven snapped "And Bruce isn't THAT bad of a father either"

"Have any of you guys ever asked Robin why he doesn't have parents?" Starfire asked quietly.

"N-no, they died didn't they?" said Cyborg startled by her question.

"Well eventually they did but-well-but I asled Robin and-and he told me a completely different story, Robin's biological father was mad-seriously, barking mad, Robin told me that when he was six years old his father would come home at 2am in the morning and hit him and his mother for no reason, yet his mom tried to stay with him, then, one night he came much too drunk-" her voice lowered now

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked.

"He came home much too drunk-and-and they had a fight and-and he killed her" The titans gasped Starfire nodded.

"And afterwards he used the gun wich he had just used to kill his wife and then killed himself" Starfire said.

Suddenly Robin rushed past them, looking very moody-his eyes wet and red, the titans blinked astonished, they'd never seen Robin cry.

Right then there was a BOOM! and the living room was blasted apart and Control Freak appeared together with and The Hive Five, Slade, Cinderblock and a whole lot more of villains.

"WHAT?!" The titans cried "How did all of you guys break out of jail?"

The villains laughed and then Slade took out the Orb of Kin, the titans instinctively looked away,

"MOM!!!" a boy screamed

"No, Jake! Get back, get back!" Raven screamed, Jake drew back pulling his sisters along with him, Dash at his heels and shortly followed by Lise who had Speranza in her arms but then the villains sent more lights and Ravenie looked bacl to shout 'Mom!' and found herself face-to-face with a strange object-_right into the Orb of Kin._ She inmeadiately felt life rushing out of her and fell to the floor-Ravenie was dead.

The titans had noticed nothing, they continued fighting the villains until they were all safely into jail-most of them anyway Slade and the Hive 5 had once again gotten away and only then did they register crying coming from their kids's side and then Jake yelled

"Mom! Mom! Ravenie! She-she's dead mom!"

"WHAT?" The titans rushed to them where the limp, lifeless body of Ravenie lay, Starfire started weeping at the sight of her daughter and took her corpse and hugged it, Robin looked away.

"Well?" said Starfire after a while angry and firing upon Robin "WELL? Aren't you even going to say smething, or are heroes not supposed to cry for their dead kids either"

Robins eyes sparkled "Raven-you-you were right, I-I regret now what I said-but, now is too late."

"It is not" said Raven "Robin, the Orb has intensely dark Magic which were transfered to her and killed her, I guess and I am sure I'm correct in saying she's in hell"

"NO!!!" Robin cried

"Yes" said Raven "But there's a way to get her out" Robin looked up at her as she saiit this last words

"You know it."

**There I told you Robin would learn his lesson, so, classical he goes to hell saves her, blah, blah, blah, do any of you guys know what he did to go to hell and rescue Raven? I mean-I lost that part last time, as I said I haven't been able to see the complete conflict with Trigon ever.**

**Help me out will you?**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	15. A Journey to Hell

**So...here's the continuation...enjoy!**

Starfire bit her lip, Robin looked up at Raven solemnly "Yes" he said quietly "Yes,yes I know it alright, but-but how-I-I mean Raven-to get YOU out I needed Slade's help and obviously I'm not going to get any help out of him now..."

"True" Raven whispered "And yet you forget I can take you down there-to Tartarus **(Yep. All rights reserved to the Myth O Maniac series, author: Kate Mcmullan I think) **

"Excuse me, what?" Robin asked her blankly

"Tartarus" Raven repeated, "a fiery pit down in hell where I could take you, though I'm not really sure your daughter's in there-really bad ghosts are supposed to be there, I'm pretty sure she's in Elysum but well, you'll have to walk there yourself"

"Wait-you're not going?" Robin asked, his voice shook lightly, Raven shook her head

"I would only be a burden to you-hell weakens my powers incredibly"

"You'd be a comfort" Robin pleaded "I don't really want to go there alone"

Starfire quickly came up to him and hugged him "You- you could get killed there Robin, not only would I loose my daughter but you too"

"Starfire, all this is my fault-I'd rather die trying to save her than die in agony and despair that she's gone and it's-it's my fault"

"Fine" Raven decided "I shall go with you Robin"

Beast Boy put his arm around her "Be careful" he whispered in her ear "I don't want to loose you too"

All things were taken care of, all their plans were made and carefully revised until they were sure, quite sure, that they were flawless

"Okay" Raven said pacing around the room taking deep breaths to steady herself "Okay, Robin, are you ready?" With a last glance at Stafire and briefly grasping her hand and kissing her he nodded

"Yes" he said

Raven kissed and hugged Beast Boy for a long time then let go of him and hugged Jake, Summer and Jade, all of whom were surrounding her, she kissed the tops of their heads and then soflty caressed the few strands on Starlight's hair (Starlight had just recently been brought by Cyborg) holding her very closely to her.

Robin ruffled Dash's hair and kissed Rainbow, his own baby girl.

"Take care" he told Starfire who nodded

"I'll take care of them, of us, you just worry about getting yourself out of there alive and do-do your best to bring-bring her-back." she whispered

"I will" he whispered back, hugging her for one last time, he gave her a weary smile before turning to Raven and nodding

"You ready?" she said

he took a deep breath "Yes" he said

"Grasp my hand tightly and whatever you do-don't let go!" Raven stated firmly, Robin did as he was told, Raven closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths to steady herself

"Azarath...Metrion...portalum...hedis...portalum...metrion...tartarus,tartarus, TARTARUS!" with the last word, there was a blinding set of light and they were suddenly spinning uncontrollably, down they fell through and endless dark tunnel, Robin rememering Raven's words about not letting go did his best to follow instructions though it was suddenly becoming harder and harder to follow, they were going super-fast and suddenly Raven's hand was being wrenched away, and Robin was finding it hard to draw breath and then he noticed Raven was becoming hotter and hotter and HOTTER until she burned his hand but the speed made Robin unable to yelp in pain and then (Thank God) the ride-the terrifying ride was over, and they were in hell...

Robin took a glance around "Oh my God" he whispered horrified, Raven smirked at him

"Scared Wonder Boy?" she asked in a teasing way, Robin became red

"I'm NEVER scared" he replied

"Careful with your ego Mr. I'm-perfect-while-no-one-else-is, remember this is what got us in this situation"

Robin scowled at her then they bith walked to a more sunlight-filled place than Tartarus

"Elysyum" Raven whispered

"Yep, most definitely" agreed Robin

"And look, I was right **again, **there she is!" Raven exclaimed

"Ravenie!" Robin yelled and started running towards her

"Dad!" the ghost girl yelled back

"Guys! Make no racket, you'll wake Tash up!" Raven hissed

"Trash who?" Ravenie asked

"Tash, demon, guardian of the Gates Of Hell" Raven said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Both groaned

"More demons?" Robin asked, Raven smirked

"Well it **is **Hell, Robin, what else did you expect?" said Raven

"Grab onto me tight baby girl" Robin told Ravenie who suddenly looked uncomfortable

"I-I can't dad" she said

"Why not?" asked Robin startled

"Dad-I-I'm-I'm transparent" Ravenie said

"Transparent?" Robin repeated throughly confused "What do you mean?" Ravenie sighed then held her hand and touched Robin's, it inmediately sank into his skin

"Yikes!" said Robin who felt as though a barrel full of cold water had been thrown over at him

"See?" said Ravenie sadly

"I can fix it sweety" said Raven "Come here" Ravenie went to her

"What will you do?" asked Robin, Raven smirked then placed her hand on Ravenie's shoulder and chanted

"Mantra, Hexia, ghostum,humane, ghostum, humane, ghostum, humane, Lision!" inmediately Ravenie glowed white and she screamed for she felt as if her body were on fire-wait-BODY?!? Ravenie looked at herself,she was flesh and bone again, she turned to her father and both breathed a sigh of relief

"Well baby" said Robin picking her up and placing her on his shoulders "Let's go home-this experiennce has been enough"

**A/N: So, basically next chapter they get together, they celebrate, blah,blah,blah, Raven and Beast Boy do something...nasty at the end, anyway I encourage all of you who aren't already to read the story I'm working on right now besides this one, it's called "Another Prophecy" enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: I hereby tell you my mind is made, this is a statement, I have officially become Fran01 from now until I get bored with it,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	16. A Big Battle

**Okay sorry, I went to the beach and my parents refused point blank to let me take my laptop so I couldn't work on the story but anyway here's next chapter...**

Robin and Raven got Ravenie out of Hell with another blast of magic, then they were all standig on the T tower's common room, Raven collapsed exhausted from all the energy the two portals had taken from her.

"ROBIN!!!" Starfire came running towards Robin and hugged him tightly, then, upon seeing her daughter she picked her up and hugged her too  
"Oh sweetie, sweetie" Starfire sobbed.

"Uhhh...mom...you're squishing me to death!" Ravenie gasped, Star immeadiately let go.

"Hey Rae" said Beast Boy picking Raven up "You feeling okay?"

"Yes" said Raven clinging to Beast Boy's neck fro support "Yes, just tired...and weak." Beast Boy chuckled

"So, how was the journey to hell?" he asked "Had any difficulties?"

"Not really, no" said Rae "Nothing blocked us, weird, huh?"

"Yeah, hell and no difficulties that's not weird."said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Hey, since when were you the sarcastic one?" Raven asked smiling weakly.

"Never" said Beast Boy and he placed a gentle kiss on Raven's mouth.

"Hey Raven" said Robin coming up to her "I-I wanted to say, thank-you."

"No problem" said Raven

"And-and I wanted to say, I-I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" said Raven blankly "Sorry for what?"

"For-for being the jerk I've been-for not understanding the fact that you guys only wanted your kids's safety, that-that Orb thingy, I-I know you guys wouldn't have done it unless-unless you know, kids are the most wonderful thing in this world" Robin finished blushing.

"You're right" said Raven "You're very right and I'm glad you finally got that, shame that for you to notice we had to go through all that ordeal" Robin nodded ashamed of himself.

"You're right" he said sadly "Look what I've made you guys go through, look what I made **my own daughter **go through"

"But that's okay as long as you learned your lesson" said Raven, Robin nodded then turned to leave when-"Oh and Robin" said Raven

"Yeah?" said Robin turning around

"I accept your apology."

Robin smiled weakly "Thanks" he said.

Just then the alarm went off...

"Titans EMERGENCY!" Kid Flash shouted running like wild to the big screen to see what was going on...

Slade, the Hive Five, Madame Rouge, Control Freak, , Plasmus, Cinderblock, Monsier Mallah, and all the villains you could think of were smashing the city, Slade of course, was holding the Orb of Kin high in the air, and many people were being killed per second.

"Oh-god!" the titans exclaimed

"Titans GO!!!" Robin shouted but at the same time Jinx shouted

"NO!!!!!!!!" everyone turned to look at her.

"Why not?" Kid Flash asked.

"Guys, look at them, they outnumber us throughly, there's no way we'll beat them without reinforcements and a strategy plan, we'll all get killed!" said Jinx.

"She's got a point" said Raven "And with Slade having that powerful weapon, we might as well as die just like Ravenie did when she looked at it and-personally and meaning no offense, I don't want another trip down to hell, we might not be so lucky this time."

"But-but the city- we've got no time!" Robin said.

"Believe me Robin-by us dying the city would be in even graver danger than it is now" said Beast Boy.

"Let them smash up all they want." Raven decided "Eventually they'll get bored and just leave."

"But-but they're killing people" Robin objected.

"Smart people will stay out of the way" said Cyborg.

"Meanwhile let's call all our Titan friends for help." said Starfire.

Robin sighed "Alright" he said then spoke into his communicator

"Attention, attention, calling all the titans"**(A/N: I took the quote from the animated series) **

Bumblebee, Speedy, Masy Menos, Aqualad, Hot Spot, Kole, Gnark, Jericho, Argent and all the other titans around the world stared at the screen

"Yes Robin?" said Bumblebee

"Bee, we've got a problem, a HUGE emergency, please come, all of you, we need help" the titans around the world all looked at each other startled but they all nodded at their leader

"Yes Robin"

They all got theirselves there one way or other, the thing was when the titans had barely counted 5 min. they were already there.

"How'd you guys make it here so quickly?" Beast Boy demanded.

The other titans shrugged.

"You said it was an emergency" said Speedy

Aqualad's eyes fell on Kid Flash.

"What is **he **doing here?" he said through gritted teeth.

"That, is our business," said Robin quickly, sending a quick warning look at Jinx whose hands had glowed dangerously pink at Aqualad.

"Okay titans so the emergency is this...." said Cyborg and he filled them with everything which had happened.

"Oh but of course, Jinx HAD to hand a dangerous weapon to Slade and OF COURSE Kid Flash HAD to do everything she said!" said Aqualad angrily.

"Watch it" said Kid Flash his hands clenched in fists.

"Peace guys" said Bee, but Raven put a shield around both of them (just in case they decided to start fighting).

"Guys, we've got a huge emergency in our hands, lots of people's lives are at stake, we must focus on the main problem and act as a team, we'll deal with this differences later" said Robin.

"Alright" said Aqualad "But how are we certain that they won't betray us during battle, how are we certain SHE won't kill us?" said Aqualad with a glare at Jinx.

"It so happens" said Cyborg coolly "That we trust Kid Flash and hereby trust Jinx." Aqualad's eyebrows went up

"And I agree with Sparky" said Bee quickly "Aqualad, if the Titans think of her okay then so do we."

Just then Lise, Jake, and Rebecca came in followed by Ravenie and Dash a little aback from them.

"Oh, how cute, you're just cuter with each minute aren't you girl?" Speedy asked nodding towards Lise, who blushed furiously, come to think of it she was her father in miniature, the only thing from Jinx in Lise was her devish smile and then she was completely Kid Flash in feminine.

"So guys, are we fighting or what?" said Kole.

"Yes, let's go kick some villains' butts!!!!" said Beast Boy, Raven rolled her eyes

"You just WON'T grow up will you?" she said exasperated, Beast Boy grinned at her

"Nope."

"So guys, anyone have a plan?" Bee asked.

"Yep, I have but I must warn you it's not flawless, there might be mistakes, some serious mistakes" said Cyborg.

"Don't worry, we're titans we LIVE in the danger each day" said Hot Spot.

" Yes but now we're not only in fear of getting caught, we might even get killed" Robin reminded him.

"Still..." Jericho signed, then "Robin, no worries we'll do just fine."

So they practiced and went over and over their plan for hours and finally, it was time to get going....

"Is Brother Blood with them though?" Argent asked.

"Not that we know" said Starfire.

"Alright" said Speedy.

"Vamos, vamos! Let's get going!" Mas y Menos said.

"Guys-English only if you don't mind" said Raven.

"Yeah...lo que sea...whatever" they said.

"Titans GO!!!" shouted Robin

**Alright, next chapter, so basically how are you liking the story so far, I noticed in past chapters I didn't put two things, ONE: Aqualad's reaction to Kid Flash so here it was, and another thing I noticed was that I never described Lise, so, in case I forgot any caracters,**

**Jake: Blonde, just like Beast Boy once was, amethyst blue eyes, boyish attitude, much like his father's**

**Summer: Blonde as well but everything else her mother in miniature, a very Raven-like attitude as well**

**Jade: Completely green, no trace of Raven in her, attitude: Just a baby though she's very mischievious like her dad**

**Starlight: Blonde, green eyes, white skin, newborn so no attittude as of yet-she's handicapped and unable to move her legs.**

**Ravenie: Black hair but with the form of Starfire's hair, white skin, green orbs for eyes-attitude much like Robin's.**

**Dash: Robin in miniature, he even wears a mask, definitely Robin's attitude.**

**Rainbow: Orange skin, hair just like her mother's, blue eyes like her father's attitude, unknown as of yet.**

**Rebecca: white, with brown frizzy hair running till her waist, clear blue eyes-remember people she's adopted.**

**Lise: well I pretty much explained her already character mucch like her mom's.**

**Speranza: Also described her but if you forgot she's got pink hair like her mom and blue eyes like her dad, white skin attitude not yet known.**

**Alright there you go-**

**Cheers and review please!**

**Fran01**


	17. Just the Beginning

**Okay, so I'm back from the beach and ready to write!**

**Alright, special thanks to an awesome reviewer who just gave me an awesome idea, hope you'll see it in this chapter, **

**-Thank you Cassiecaseyox**

Raven, Beast Boy, Star and all the other titans who could fly flew out the window, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos and all the speedsters went running after them, the rest just used vehicles...

They arrived in the scene of crime, the scene was _horrible!_ Corpses everywhere, blood pouring down the streets in huge quantities, and the villains laughing, laughing...

"Oh my god this makes me so SICK!" Raven muttered.

"Yeah" Beast Boy agreed with her then squeezed her hand.

"Alright titans, are you all ready?" Robin asked when they had all arrived, all the titans nodded.

"Robin we're fine" said Bee.

"Right...Titans GO!" Robin shouted, the villains stopped laughing and looked at them with evil smiles

"Well, if it isn't a nice titan family reunion" Gizmo sneered.

"We'll blast y'all apart" agreed Kyd Wyykyd.

Robin ran at them, along with Kole and Gnaark, they were making a distraction...as planned.

Beast Boy and Hot Spot then began the second phase, Hot Spot made flames appear everywhere while Beast Boy turned into an eagle and began to circle the villains dropping rocks at their heads.

Raven and Star tthen began to shoot directly at Slade (though of course not very accurately for they had their heads turned sideways so as to avoid looking at the Orb)

All was a mess, as the titans had planned, the villains were confused, not knowing who to attack and who to be on the lookout for, but, as Cyborg had told them, the plan also meant that the titans themselves were not entirely sure.  
Several screams pierced the air every now and then, though of course, friend or foe, the titans couldn't tell.

Finally, and within all the confusion the titan side appeared to be winning, several villains were down, the whole Hive Five were captured, but yet, Slade and the Orb of Kin were far from being within the Titan's reach.

"I'll come back!" Slade declared, the Orb of Kin in his left hand "I'll come back and I'll be more powerful and deadly than ever!" and with a maniac laugh he threw something in the air, then smoke billowed out of it and when the smoke had finally cleared, he was gone.

It was then that Raven noticed sobbing nearby, she turned around and there lay Kole, crouched and stroking what appeared to be an unconcious Gnaark.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"G-Gizmo" sobbed Kole "G-Gizmo and and Monsier Mallah, they crept out of us while we were fighting Billy Numerous and his 100 copies and-and Monsier Mallah fired- fired some- some sort of canyon at me and-and Gnaark got angry and-and he yelled and-and he-he threw himself in front of me and-and OH GNAARK!!!" Kole broke down.

Raven examined Gnaark and then got up and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy to tell-especially to Kole.

"And?" Kole asked anxiously.

"I-I'm sorry Kole" said Raven feeling very sad "He-he didn't m-make it-he-he's dead."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kole yelled "NOOO!!! Gnaark, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"I-I'm sorry" said Raven "I am so so sorry."

"You-you need to go check on the others" Kole now whispered but without taking her eyes from her fallen friend.

"Are you sure?" asked Raven hesitantly "Will you be alright?"

"Yes" said Kole softly "But you need to maek sure nobody else dies Raven-nobody and-"

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"Will you please go see if Jericho's okay?" Kole asked "And if he is could you tell him to come here-please?"

"Sure" was all Raven could say.

Raven now got up and went checking on the others, Robin and Starfire were both okay, just a few bruises which Raven mended quickly, Cyborg said he was fine, he just needed to recharge, Bumblebee had a sprained ankle, nothing that a cast couldn't mend in a few weeks, Beast Boy was fine, to Raven's inmense relief, not even a scratch.  
Now Raven went to Argent, she was fine, just bleeding a bit but that was something a band-aid would cure, the only trouble was Hot Spot, _he _was bleeding enormously, so much that Raven had no option but to take him to the emergency wad at the hospital, but the doctors assured her he'd be fine.  
Now Raven returned to Jericho, he was fine, just a few bruises and a broken wrist, no more, Raven told him about Kole and without a word (duh!) he went in search for her.

"What's up with Kole?" Cyborg asked.

"Gnaark-Gnaark died" whispered Raven.

Everyone gasped.

"Poor Kole!" said Bee.

"Yes poor girl! She must really be depressed!" said Argent.

"Oh, I feel so sad of the loss of our dear friend Gnaark" said Starfire, everyone agreed with her.

"Guys, our children" said Bee suddenly "We must really go check they are fine."

Everyone rushed.

Aqualad couldn't help noticing that when Jinx didn't have her hair in those crazy ponytails, she looked quite nice. Very, _very _nice. And her figure wasn't bad _at all_.

'Uh-oh' was all his mind could say...

**There this is just the beggining of another BIG dramatic event, tell me if you think my chapters are: Long, short, medium. and what would you prefer.**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	18. Romance in the air 2 lemons

**So-back where we left off,**

**Also I'd like to congratulate:**

**-****annabanana159**

-**Cassiecaseyox**

**and**

**-****TxiaChucky**

**All who'v won a special prize as promised,**

**Remember guys to send a Private Message to me, for more info.**

**Okay, on with the story oh, and BTW this chapter is bit Rated M as it contains two lemons okay? Srry.:**

"Jake? JAKE!! Summer? Jade? Starlight, are you kids alright?" Raven shouted desperately as soon as she flung the door to the T tower.

"Mom, mom! we're here! It's alright, we're okay, but come quick! Something dreadful's happened!" Summer shouted back.

The titans, hearing this statement, rushed upstairs, and gasped at the scene in front of them, the whole Tower's windows were broken, glass was scattered everywhere, electronics lay shattered at the floor, sofa's and beds and tables and all sorts of furniture lay turned upside down!

"OH MY!!!" Cyborg moaned.

"This is worse, much worse than when Phsycho Tech attacked!" Beast Boy grumbled.

But worse yet, Michael lay there on the floor, surrounded by blood,

Bee screamed, _he was just a two months old!!! _He could be dying!!!  
Without another word, Cyborg strode toward the bleeding infant and picked his son up and rushed to the T-car

"Cyborg, I'm sure he's alright-" Raven began, but Cyborg shook his head

"The injuries are serious-we'll need to take him to the hospital, how could they do this? He's just a baby!" he said.

"Villains are cruel and heartless" Jinx told him "And Slade is 20 times worse than that."

Bumblebee remained on the floor unable to get up, sobs shaking her body every few seconds, Cyborg crouched down to her

"Bee" he said softly stroking her face "I'll take him, he'll be alright, you stay here with Becca"

Rebecca stepped dutifully towards her mother, while Cyborg took him to the hospital Bee could only think of one thing...

_Flashback_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHH" Bee was screaming in pain in the hospital, her baby just a few min. from being born "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! THE PAIN!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!" Cyborg held her hand and whispered_

_"Shh...shh...love, it's alright, it's okay, I got ya here I'm here for you"_

_Bee had smiled weakly and briefly before another strong contraction hit,_

_after long painful moments, the doctor finally said _

_"It's a boy!!!" and all had rejoiced, especially Cyborg, who, despite being half human-half machine, was now a dad, a biological dad_

_End of Flashback_

Now Bumblebee wached helplessly as her son, who was in a very critical state was taken away from her and she just felt much much worse...

A few hours passed, the titans waited impatiently for news from Cyborg, nothing-at all.

Bee was in despair and finally....

The communicator on Robin went buzzing red

"What, How is he?" Bumblebee practically shouted to the comunicator

"Hello to you too" said Cyborg, he sounded wary, tired, Bee's heart sank

"Cyborg please-how is he?" she begged.

Cyborg sighed.

"The doctors say he'll be fine" Bee sighed relieved.

"But....?" said Beast Boy who noticed Cyborg didn't look happy.

"But-but they had to run a bunch of tests on him, a bunch of strange machines and stuff and-" Cyborg began sobbing "I-I don't think he's fit for being a hero anymore."

"What why?" the titans demanded.

"Well you see, they had to use some radiation to save him, it killed everything-and whatever powers were beginning to develop on him"

Bee bit her lip, her son had been able to fly like her the minute he was born, now, she guessed, that was gone.

"That doesn't matter" she said quietly "t's less riskier for him that way anyways"

"Or I could teach him martial arts" Robin suggested "So he'd be a hero-more like me."

"Yes that's a possibility" said Cyborg.

**Later at night with Jinx and Kid Flash...**

Kid Flash was holding Jinx by her waist while she had her arms wrapped around his neck, they were kissing passionately

"I love you" Kid Flash whispered stroking her hair.

"Me too" Jinx whispered and kissed him back, his tongue traced her lips and she let it pass, now their tongues were dancing with one another and they both held each other tighter.

Aqualad watched from a distance with a sourly expression

_' Her body is so nice' _he thought _'the way it sways back and forth, and all those nice curves! She's sure got a hot figure' _then he watched as Kid Flash broke the kiss and ran his hands through Jinx's entire body, she sighed, giggled and then moaned in pleasure as his hands caressed her body softly,

Aqualad let out a soft growl _'that could be me' _he thought _' It SHOULD be me, no girl's ever resisted me before' _

**With Cyborg and Bee...**

Bee was sobbing her heart out in Cyborg's shoulders

"Hush, love, hush, we'll find a way, at least he's fine, they're all fine, it could have been something much much worse"

"You're right" Bee sobbed "I'm just being stupid I know that."

"Now, I never said that." said Cyborg "You're just sensitive, that's all, your motherly instincts are strong Bee, very strong."

"I love you Victor" she said as she kissed him softly.

"And I love you Karen" said Cyborg kissing her back...

**With Robin and Starfire...**

"We need to make the Tower safer" said Robin.

"Yes" Starfire agreed "I can't stand the thought of loosing one of my children AGAIN"

"Star?" Robin said quietly.

"Yes Robin?" she said.

"I-I just want to know-why me?" sad Robin.

"I'm afraid I don't get what you mean Robin" said Star.

"What I mean is-you-you had lot's of suitors, lots of opportunities, lots of people that had treated you better and were less stupid that I am and yet you chose me, why?"

"Oh Robin" said Star kissing him and then stroking his hair, at her touch, Robin closed his eyes.

"Oh Robin" Star repeated "I do not think of you as a stupid person, and I think that you have treated me the best that you can, you are a wonderful person Robin, sure, you're not perfect, but you'll do just fine for me."

"You do not wish for more then?" Robin asked.

"Oh silly Robin of course not I love you my Boy Wonder" said Starfire, they embraced and they kissed...

**With Jericho and Kole...**

Jericho found Kole crying her heart out in her temporary bed on the T tower....

"What's up?" Jericho asked (signed) alarmed

"Oh Jericho!!!" Kole sobbed and fell into his arms crying,

"There, there" signed Jericho while patting her back "Please do stop crying Kole, tell me what's wrong, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"Oh Jericho! I miss him SO SO much!!!!" Kole cried.

"I'm sure he would not like to see you this way" Jericho signed "Do not get me wrong, I miss him as well, perhaps not as strong as you do, but still, I miss him, we all do." and he wiped some tears from her face.

Kole buried her face in his chest, Jericho's hand softly rasied her chin up to have her face him.

"I-I love you" Kole whispered.

"Me too" signed Jericho and hesitantly, he put his lips in hers, she responded quickly by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly towards her

"Make me forget Jericho" she instrucuted "Make me forget all the pain I'm living, make me forget this afternoon, everything! I just want to remember one thing: you."

"Very well" Jericho nodded solemly.

Before long clothes were scattered across the floor, and the door to Kole's room was locked, the lights were turned out,

Jericho climbed on top of Kole and before long the only thing you could hear from that room were the pleasurable moans coming from it...

**With Raven and Beast Boy...**

"Man, this was such a harsh day!!" Beast Boy complained "I'm all sweaty!!" and he threw his sweat-covered shirt over his head

"I thought we had it close again today" said Raven quietly.

"Nah! Nothing can ever defeat the titans Rae" said Beast Boy.

"Gnaark died" Raven pointed out.

"Yeah well, there are always titans who do not think before they act, those who rely merely on brute strength instead of brains." Beast Boy said.

"You mean people such as yourself?" Raven teased.

"Hey watch it! You'll pay fro that one!!!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah?" asked Raven seductively.

"Oh yeah" said Beast Boy now grinning mischiviously.

"Make me pay then" said Raven, her tone purred.

"Who would have guessed you of all people would have turned this way Rae? All...nasty and such" said Beast Boy.

"Hey! No comments on that! YOU changed me!!" said Raven.

"Yeah sure babe" said Beast Boy rolling his eyes.

"Well you still have to make me pay" Raven pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy's eyes gleamed, he turned off the ligth to their room and locked the door "Very well" and without another word he began kissing Raven passionately, without breaking the kiss, he pushed her onto the bed then climbed on top of her and began to take his shirt off, then he took Raven's off and so on....

Before long, moans could also e heard from that room as well...

**Well yeah, I realized this chapter was a bit more rated M but still, I try my hardest not to write much down, just the essentials, I don't describe it, you know, I just say what's happening, but still, well my good friend Wolvmbm has told me in his reviews twice already if I have any other children from the other titans meaning Kole, Jericho, Argent, etc.**

**NO I do NOT have them Wolvmbm but that shall soon change you'll see that, also, as many of you can probably tell, another Logan is on its way, weird huh? RAVEN of all people!**

**Also I noticed in the 1st chapter I'd said Bee was pregnant and had never mentioned it again! Well some people say its ipossible since Cyorg is not all human and all but-do we really know? I mean, nobody has ever mentioned it neither on the comics or the animated series have they? Just play with imagination people. Also we begin to see the KFxJinx relationship with the Aqualad bashings**

**Oh Well,**

**As always review and tell me what you think, please forgive any grammar or punctuation mistakes I might have, though be sure to correct me if you feel you must,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	19. Flashbacks

**Okay guys so... here we go,**

Raven walked down a street, over to a book store where she planned to buy some new books Jake needed replaced for school and also, some new ones that Summer would need, she'd start school this August

"Time flies" Raven muttered "Seems like yesterday we were only just a newly formed couple and now here we are, married, with 4 children, two of whom are in school now, wow." she entered the book store and started staring at books.

Then her eyes set on a book that was very popular nowadays, the best book series after Harry Potter or so people said.

Raven loved reading the Harry Potter series, it was about a boy, much like herself, who's future had been obscured by a prophecy, a terrible prophecy,  
Yet he'd found love with the friends, friends that he, just like her Raven, would be afraid of loosing later on and that it would be his fault,  
The destruction, the chaos, everything that had happened to the magical community and SO linked to him, by a bond that neither of them understood or wanted,  
and he'd found love...love, such as herself though she considered her and Beast Boy's love to be a thousand times stronger than Harry and Ginny whatever the book said.  
He had, however done something Raven wasn't capable of doing, not now at least, Harry had left Ginny behind, in his dangerous quest for _Horcruxes _he'd ditched her, to protect her.  
Raven knew that she exposed Beast Boy quite a lot with her unstable powers, that she managed to control her powers only enough, just so that she wouldn't harm him, but something exploded anyways, later, when he didn't notice.  
Then there was the fact of her bed.  
For some reason (Raven supposd it was the outcome for having hidden their crush for so many years before they finally confessed it to one another) she and Beast Boy seemed unable to stay out of each others pants for very long time and so, well, let's just say Raven's powers were almost impossible to control once she was on bed with so much pleasure going on, and yet she'd managed, somehow, by some miracle, she'd managed to keep them under control, or at least that was what Beast Boy and everyone else thought.

Raven knew she loved Beast Boy a lot, so much, TOO much to let him go, even when his being with her put his life in danger, he was just too irresistible to let go, how selfish of her.  
To put Beast Boy throough unnecessary danger, uneccessary doubts, fears, all because she wanted him too much.

But back to the point where she was in the bookstore, Raven had read all of the Harry Potter series 4 times now, she had the books memorized by **heart (A/N: Honestly, so do I**) and now was time to find something else to read,

her eyes fell on the_ Twilight _saga and after reading some summaries she realized her connection to the book, only, roles were reversed in her life, SHE was Edward, SHE was the dangerous...creature, a demon, or partly-one, and Beast Boy was Bella, sweet, fragile, inocent Bella, who'd do anything for keeping the-the monster alive.

Raven shook these thoughts away _' No' _she thought fiercely _'I am NOT a monster. I will NOT feel this way. I promised Beast Boy I would never again feel this way.'_

It was true.  
Her thought drifted back to the day they'd come back from Tokyo, the 1st day in her life she'd ever felt happy, grateful for being alive...

_Flashback_

_"Man! Tokyo was SO **fantastic**!!!" Beast Boy had exclaimed stretching his arms wide as he came into the living room._

_"Yeah it was" Cyborg agreed patting his metallic belly "Man I'd never EVER been this full before!!!"_

_"Yeah" said Robin staring at Starfire adoringly "I never ever thought I'd feel this way as well" and then they began to passionately make out before the other titans_

_"Alriiiiiight. Guys, that's enough CUT IT OUT!!!" Cyborg said after five min._

_Beast Boy lay rolling on the floor with laughter,_

_"Man, I SO never imagined ROBIN to ever do something like this!!!" and he kept laughing._

_"Seriously guys, Eww." Raven said in a monotone voice, though her insides were burning, for Raven was jealous, oh yes, jealous of Star, who now had the boy of her dreams all to herself, while HER boy called her creepy, and was still mourning over a traitor, an earh-moving traitor._

_Robin and Starfire didn't stop, the titans just sighed and left the room to the two love-birds._

_Later that day...._

_Beast Boy quietly crept to Raven's room, he was in love with her, he knew it, he'd just tried to ignore this feelings but they were always there, even with-with Terra, they'd still been there, just hibernating, but now, seeing Robin and Star like this, his feelings had woken up again. He did't know, he didn't care, she probably would reject him either ways, but at least then she'd KNOW ._

_He opened the door to her room._

_"Yes?" Raven asked in a dead tone "Yes Beast Boy? What can I do for you? And would you mind, just for once, to KNOCK THE DAMN DOOR!!!" she screamed the last part, Beast Boy winced_

_"Raven I-I, I'm sorry" he said finally "But I really need to tell you something"_

_"Well say it then, what are you waiting for?" Raven replied "You know I haven't got all day, I'm busy, as it is, without having to put up with you."_

_"I-it's not an easy thing for me to say" Beast Boy said running his hands through his hair nervously._

_"So just say it for Azar's sake!" Raven replied._

_"Um-Um-um" Beast Boy stammered._

_"What's wrong? Have you gone MUTE?" Raven exclaimed "Or are you just dumb and forgot how to talk?"_

_"I love you" he said it clearly now, her expression changed totally_

_"WHAT?" she'd asked, sure she'd not heard right._

_"I love you" he repeated more fiercely now_

_"Wow...um...wow" now Raven was the speechless one._

_"Anyway" said Beast Boy shrugging "Just wanted to get that out of my system,I guess I shall just leave you alone,I understand,your powers and such-"_

_"Beast Boy it's not that" Raven said now quietly._

_"It's not?" he asked bewildered._

_"No it's not that-Beast Boy don't go, please, don't go" she'd said now in a pleading tone._

_"O-kay?" he'd said and stepped back towards her._

_"How could you love me?" Raven had whispered._

_"Huh? I don't get you" Beast Boy answered._

_"How could someone as hot as yourself, love a stinking, ugly demoness such as myself?" Raven had said mortified._

_"Raven you are NOT any of those things!" Beast Boy had said angrily at her "You're NOT stinky, You're NOT ugly-"_

_"I AM a demon" Raven replied_

_"Only partly" Beast Boy had snapped._

_"How do you know I'm faithful? How do you know I am worthy of your trust?" Raven had whispered_

_"Because I can feel it, and because" siad Beast Boy, his arms now wrapped around her, moving her closer to him "If you were dangerous" he continued pulling, her face was merely inches away from his now-_

_"You'd stop me from doing this." he'd finally finished and his lips had combined with hers and then it was love such as Raven had never experienced herself, she clung to him desperately, not breaking the kiss, not wanting to let go...  
Her powers had begun to go haywire but for once, she didn't care.  
Beast Boy's tongue traced silently her lips, begging for entrance, Raven let him in and OH! wonderful feeling, a sensation beyond description, and Raven suddenly wanted more...craved more.  
But she'd controlled herself, she knew she was too young for that kind of thing_

_"You hoestly think I'm hot?" Beast Boy had smirked in between kisses._

_"Yes" Raven had whispered._

_"Promise me you will never think of yourself a monster from now on" Beast Boy had said_

_"Yes" Raven promised and continued kissing him._

_After they broke the kiss for the lack of air they'd both agreed to tell no one, until it was the right time.  
And they'd been right..._

_A couple of months later, Robin had told them dating was out-of-bounds, but had kept his eyes more on Cyborg who was known to have been dating Bee, than Raven and Beast Boy both of whom were, aparently, girlfriend-less and boyfriend-less._

_But then, they'd made a mistake, a huge, fatal mistake, their instincts took over._

_They were both unhappy with having to hide their relationship so strongly andd one night, Beast Boy had begun to kiss Raven softly, then the kiss had turned more passionate, and suddenly Beast Boy's cravings became known, one hand slid down to Raven's waist and had suddenly gone under her shirt and touched her breast._

_Raven had gasped and pulled back, but then her will also gave away, it was just too much, and then Beast Boy began to rub her breasts and she had begun to moan, she'd thrown his shirt acroos the room and before long they were making love..._

_A few weeks after that, Raven had discovered her pregnancy, which is where this whole story started..._

_End of Flashback._

Raven sighed at the memories, she bought the Twilight series and bought her children's books and then gone out.

Of course now it was almost impossible to keep from having sex with Beast Boy just every other day, like she'd said, he was just too desirable.

Raven wondered how long, how long 'till she finally cracked and Beast Boy sawe the damage that she did whenever he was around, she didn't want that to happen and yet, well, nowadays it seemed like her hormones spoke for themselves.

Then again she thought, how long 'till she was pregnant AGAIN? No answer to that one.

And there was, of course, the pain to that thought, Raven remembered the pain as clearly as if it'd been yesterday she'd given birth to Jake

_Flashback_

_She remembered her water breaking down and then huge pain, huge contractions and she was crying, not screaming, no, never screaming, because Raven was never a screamer._

_Just crying, crying..._

_The pain was unbearable._

_Beast Boy had rushed her to the hospital and they'd given her some painkillers but they didn't help much._

_It was hard, it was tough, it was a stressing labor,_

_Raven being as young as she was, 16 years old, had a body, not too well fit for giving birth, the effort behind it all had almost claimed her life. She was very near-dead._

_Beast Boy later told her_

_"You were as white as a paper, no, whiter still, for a moment, I thought I had lost you."_

_But all had worked fine and not long afterwards Rave had felt a blue bundle being pressed to her arms and she'd looked down ans saw the most beautiful face ever_

_White, Blonde, Amethyst blue eyes, perfect._

_"Why is he white and blonde though?" Raven had wondered "Neither of us is"_

_"I was" Beast Boy told her, she'd looked at him bewildered_

_"Before my DNA got unstable I mean" he'd quickly said "I was white, I was blonde, I had blue, water-clear eyes..."_

_"Shame he didn't get them" Raven murmured._

_"No, no" Beast Boy said quickly "I like it as it is. Amethyst eyes are perfect, besides, it's the fashion." and we'd both laughed._

_"We love you Jake" we'd both said at the smae time..._

_End of Flashback_

Gosh, why were the memories coming back to her?

She shrugged, maybe, it was bound to happen one day.

**Okay sorry guys I'm writting slowly, I burned both of my hands yesterday and it's killing me to write but, oh well, I just don't like to keep my readers waiting.**

**Anyway, review as always, suggestions are welcomed,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	20. An ALMOST Happily Ever After

**Okay guys I'm glad you liked the flashbacks I put in last chapter, I felt like explaining a bit more about our Titans past.**

**So on with the story**

Raven was reading quietly in the common room, she normally didn't do this because normally the common room was so noisy nobody could even hear his or her own thoughts let alone concentrate enough to read, but today Cyborg and Bee were at the hospital making arrangements for their son's medication, Robin, Starfire and their kids were out to see a movie, Jinx and Kid Flash had taken Lise and Speranza to the beach, and her own kids were currently either running around on a baseball field or swimming in a pool or basketball and other sports at the Sport Center, and Beast Boy, well...  
Truth be told she had no idea where her husband was, she vaguely remembered him telling her he was going to work on something but she'd been so absorbed by her reading she hadn't paid much attention, she was just getting to the part where Bella was walking towards James, towards her death in order to save her mother when-  
"Beast Boy prepares to shoot, he dodges around his opponents, he twirls and grabs the ball from the other team-" Beast Boy took the book from Raven's hands and shot it an invisible hoop from behind the sofa.  
"He shoots and HE SCORES!!!" He yelled triumphantly, Raven gave a soft sigh at her husband's still-too-childish atittudes, some things just never changed.  
Raven sighed again and held out her hands.  
"Can I have my book back?" she asked him, he winked at her.  
"Sure Rae" he said "As soon as you pay for it."  
Raven rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, and what might be such a high price that I shall need to pay to recover my precious stolen book?" she asked sarcastically.  
"Guess" said Beast Boy raising his eyebrows suggestively, Raven sighed again then kissed him, softly, gently at first but suddenly Beast Boy began to get excited and wanted more, his kisses deepened, passion filled them, Raven kissed him back, his tongue was already inside her mouth, Raven felt her knees weakening and she fell down on Beast Boy's lap in the sofa, Beast Boy got up and-not breaking his hold on her wrists, led her toward their bedroom, once in there, they began their make-out session right where they'd left it, but this time Beast Boy simply couldn't resist, his hands roamed all over Raven's body, tracing every curve and finally, he began to strip her clothes, throwing them carelessly in the floor,  
Raven began to gasp and she also removed Beast Boy's shirt, the two were lost into each other in a couple of hours...  
"We really, really need to work on this" Raven replied as she put her clothes back on,  
"Yeah" said Beast Boy who was slightly out of breath "We need to learn to keep out from each others pants for a while.  
"How about lets start one week our goal?" Raven asked him, Beast Boy's eyes widened  
"One WEEK? Are you out of your mind woman, do you want to torture me to death, I want, no wait-I NEED your sexy, hot body!" he said  
Raven laughed softly  
"Beast Boy our children" she reminded him.  
"Oh crap, you're right" he said, and they finished getting dressed in silence.  
**With Robin and Star...**  
"Dad, this movie was AWESOME!" Dash shouted, Ravenie agreed with him and they gave each other High Fives.  
"I'm glad you liked it" said Robin smiling "How about you Star, did you enjoy the movie?"  
"Oh yes, it was the most glorious of the films we have ever seen!" Star said clapping, and kissed Robin briefly, the kids grimaced  
"Mom, dad, GROSS!" They whined in unison.  
Robin and Starfire laughed.  
**With Cyborg and Bee...**  
"How are you feeling honey?" Bee peered amxiously over her son who lay still in a hospital crib with an IV sticking from his left arm, his head badged up and lots of cuts and bruises.  
"Bee, hon, he can't talk yet, are you really expecting him to answer?" Cyborg made a feeble attempt at a joke,  
"No" said Bee now caressing her son's hair softly.  
"I know" said Cyborg now holding Bee closely to him.  
"Stay strong, my bro" Rebecca encouraged her brother while glancing at her parents, she smiled, they were made for each other.  
**With Jinx and Kid Flash...**  
Jinx was letting the sun tan her.  
She was in a purple bikini (which he knew drove Kid Flash crazy) and every once in a while she looked over at her smallest daughter, Speranza who was playing with some rubber toys in a small whole Kid Flash had dug for her.  
She also kept watch over her boyish husband and her eldest daughter Lise who were currently splashing each other in the ocean, Jinx smiled, her life was perfect.  
Later Jinx and Kid Flash went back to their beach house and got washed while their daughters played house (Lise was the mommy and Speranza the baby)  
Kid Flash's mouth was on hers even before Jinx even knew what had happened  
"God, I love you woman" Kid Flash whispered running his hands through her body  
"Mmm...Kid Flash, I-I love you as well" Jinx moaned as she struggled to form the words, while her body was purring in pleasure from what Kid Flash was doing to her.  
**With Jericho and Kole...**  
Kole stared, wide-eyed for a very long time at the little plus sign, she stared over and over unable to believe what she was seeing herself, oh God!  
She was 22! Barely 22! And she was already going to be a mother, she and Jericho were going to be parents!  
She struggled to stand up  
_'Well' _her mind thought _'Well, we've had worse, if Jinx and Raven could make it, so can I' _Kole smiled then called Jericho  
"Jericho" she called sweetly  
_"Yes" _he signed  
"I need to tell you something" Kole said placing a hand on his shoulder  
_"What is it love? Are you feeling alright?" _Jericho signed alarmed.  
"No, no I'm fine more than fine actually" Kole said  
Jericho's face was blank with confusion  
"Jericho-we're going to be parents!" Kole exclaimed, it took a moment for the news to sink into Jericho's system and then, hugging Kole tightly to him he began crying tears of joy while she was laughing, life for them had just turned perfect.  
And of course, just when the titan's lives seemed to be going for the "Happily Ever After" end, their communicators buzzed,  
Slade;was back.

**There you go, new chapter, hope you like it,**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	21. Betrayal

**OOOKAYY guys, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid there is little to the story left.**

**I know I feel like crying too-but really, if I manage to get 5 more chapters up it'll be a miracle, still, I will try people.**

**okay, before anything else I want to tell you my country has been affected my Swine Flu (H1N1) and my school closed since there has been 7 positive cases within the students which means there is a high possibility I got contaminated, however the 10 days are almost up and still I feel nothing, still, I wouldn't put it past the goverment to put us all into quarantine (ugh) in which case I do not know when will I get access to a computer again, but still, keep your fingers crossed, hopefully that'll not be necessary**

**okay, enough about my day-to-day worries and on with the story**

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and the team went into action,

Slade had brought with him several robots and all of them were attacking the titans so hard and the titans fought back

"Man! These friends sure got power!!" Cyborg yelled

"Friends? Are they not our enemies? If they indeed are our friends then shouldn't we be welcoming them with open arms,big smiles and cheerful-" Starfire began

"Star, I think Cyborg was just using sarcasm" said Beast Boy before turning into a rhino and charging at two or three of them, two of the robots got smashed by him but one swiftly turned aside and Beast Boy had no time to stop and a coming lampost was getting nearer and nearer as he spun closer and closer to it

"Whoa-!" Beast Boy said as he tried to stop his collision

BOOM! CRASH!!!

Beast Boy was left on the floor of the ruined lampost, stars circling his head.

Now Cyborg took over, he blasted eight or ten out of the way with his sonic canyon

"Booya!! You can't win, you can't defeat me!!! Booya!!!" he yelled

The robots lunged at him and he just blasted more out of the way

"Ha!!!" he yelled "Take that Slade, your whole army can't take me down!!! Whoo!!"

Just then about 15 robots got in Cyborg's way and he beckoned them toward him

"Come on, give me all you've got, give me all you've got, give me-"

Just then a huge, unseen, sixteenth robot fired a red fire ball at Cyborg whose eyes widened in shock and he fell back (**A/N: he's not dead people just shocked) **

Now all the titans battled their hardest but soon all of them were taken down except Robin, Raven, Jinx and Kid Flash who remained fighting, the others recovered soon enough and returned to battle

Starfire shot gren bolts at a nearby cliff and Raven, noticing what she was up to, helped her hit the rocks who, after much beating from the two girls began to collapse and soon all robots were buried under heaps and heaps of dirt.

The titans cleaned themselves up,

"Well done team" Robin said proudly while Starfire cleaned some dust off his shoulders

"Naw! Robin don't make us blush it was nothing" said Speedy

"Yep, just doing our job" said Argent

"Wow, Rae, you did great" said Beast Boy smiling weakly, then he attempted to sit up "Ow!" he cried

"What's up, honey, what's up?" Raven rushed to his side panicked

"Honey?" Speedy whispered incredulously, the rest of the titans snickered, Raven shot them a dark look then turned all of her attention to her husband

"Beast Boy, dear, what do you feel?" she asked anxiously

"Great. Just great, now she calls him _dear_" Speedy muttered, Robin and the others laughed;quietly now.

"My head, ow, my head, it feels like its splitting open" Beast Boy whimpered in pain

"Ugh. C'mon guys lets go, Raven c'mon, it's probably just a head concussion that's all" said Cyborg imaptiently, Raven quickly healed her husband and then they both joined the other titans who were slowly making their way home

"Salde didn't plan it well today though did he? He just wasn't clever enough, those robots were easy to take down" Robin said

"Easy for you to say" Beast Boy muttered ( too low for Robin to hear) "_You _didn't crash into a lamppost and nearly broke your skull, and damaged your brain"

"Wouldn't do much difference" said Raven smiling playfully at his side "I mean, your brain _already is _damaged"

"Oh ha, ha very funny Rae" Beast Boy replied and they joked and laughed all the way home, once in a while throwing comments like:

"Slade was stupid this time"

"Yeah, should've known better"

"I thought he was better at scheming"

"Dunno, maybe creativity's wearing off"

"Damn and I was lookin up to a good fight today"

"Me no" said Kole quietly, so quietly only Jericho coul hear her, she caressed her stomach, he smiled.

**In the tower, hidden in the air conducts...**

"Oh so I wasn't smart enough was I?" Slade said in a soft, dangerous tone

"I didn't PLAN well did I?" he continued "Well let's see how the titans will react after THIS" he withdrew a small flask from inside his pocket, the flask contained a blood-red with a brownish tinge liquid, to any eyes, it might just look like ordinary wine, but Slade knew better

"Venom. Hydrian Venom, from the very last living Hydra in the world, so very, _very _deadly" he whispered while stroking the flask, he went and in a swift motion got down and poured two drops into the cups of milk the kids were to be served for dinner

"Lets see how the titans will rejoice after THIS" he said

"Shouldn't we leave them alone for a while?" a voice, a shadow, behind Slade answered reproachfully "I mean-Jinx and Kid Flash have JUST lost a daughter"

Slade smiled, a sinister smile

"The more, the better" he said "Come now" he continued "Aprentice"

Jake stepped into the light

"Yes master."

**Okay so forget about what I said about 5 more chapters up in the beginning, guys, I got an inspiration.**

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**

**So...**

**Now things have had a different and difficult turn for the titans for Jake is now against his very own parents, his very own family, his very own friends, his very own team**

**How will the others take this?**

**How will his siblings take this? Ravenie?**

**Will Robin be a jerk and order for the boy to die?**

**Will Beast Boy and Raven go against their very own child? The one they fought so hard to keep alive they hid him and themselves?**

**Or will they be forced to?**

**All this in future chapters....**

**Yeah, suspense right? I'm evil right?**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**

**BTW: I'm having some trouble with hotmail CassieCaseyox, I PROMISE I DID try and send this to you first but I couldn't.**


	22. He's not our child anymore

**Okay so I couldn't wait to continue and began writting, only a few warnings though**

**I realized my age time-line was WAY off the hook because, according to past chapters Jake was what 5-6? That's too little to serve Slade so I'll just jump ahead a few years**

**Okay people new order:**

**Jake and Ravenie are 10, Rebecca is 11, Summer is 9, Jade is 8, Starlight is 7 and a baby that was never introduced but that will be in a later flashback called Scott Logan is now 6**

**Lise is 10, Speranza is 5 and Kid Flash and Jinx had another boy named Kyle West who is 3 and last chapter, well, lets pretend that Jake was 10 already when he said that**

**About Michael Stone, well he's 6.**

**Okay, with that said, let's continue...**

The titans arrived at the tower just moments after Slade's departure, Jake helped him get out the back way once he sensed his parents were nearby, he had slipped out of the Tower to help Slade go unnoticed and then slipped back in, his absence though did not escape the eyes of his overly observant sister

"So...Jake, what were you just doing outside?" Summer asked him

"I-what? Nothing!" Jake protested, sweat threatened to trickle down his forehead, he was SO nervous "I wasn't outside at all!"

"Oh _suuuuuure " _his sister replied "Yeah right Jake, you were here the whole time"

"I was!" Jake insisted feebly

"Jake has a girlfriend! Jake has a girlfriend! Jake has a girlfriends! Ha ha ha!!!" his sisters Summer and Jade taunted him, his other siblings Starlight and Scott joined in soon after

"What-No! Summer, you're sick! Seriously sick!" Jake replied grossed out,

_Girls? Eww. the only one girl who had managed to catch his eye was Ravenie, what with her beautiful silk, shiny black hair and her big green eyes and her mischivious smile, and the way her nose wrinkled slightly when she laughed, her soft, tinkling laugh...AHHHH!!!! No-no Jake-no! concentrate, you can't think about her right NOW!_ _Besides, there was no way her dad would allow it, oh no, Robin who dissaproved of him so much, who would have ordered him killed before he was even born had he not been protected by his loving parents....parents whom now he was betraying._

Jake shuddered, but there was nothing he could do about it, he was dangerous and a disgrace to his parents, he had to learn to control his powers, he had to learn to be useful, to feel useful, which he obviously wasn't going to manage in this tower when just about everyone thought he was the root of all trouble.

_' On the other hand' _Jake thought _'If they think I have a girlfriend they'll never suspect who I'm working for and that'll lead them off me'_

"Alright, all right I admit it, I admit it, back off a bit if you please sis dear, I confess, I do, I do have a grilfriend!"

A loud _Ooooooh _romm all the titan children, all that is, except Ravenie who had turned her head away from him, Jake saw hurt in her eyes before she turned away, he even glimpse a small tear onher cheek and inmediately regretted his decision

His siblings however continued bugging

"We're gonna tell mom and dad! We're gonna tell mom and dad! We're gonna tell mom and dad!!", this drove Jake insane until he finally lost control and-

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?!?"he bellowed, that shut his grinning siblings up and Jake inmediately felt bad for what he had done

"Oh yeah right sorry" said Summer icily "Didn't noticed we embarrased you that much dear brother" then she turned to her younger siblings

"C'mon guys" she said then glared at Jake "Dear Jake obviously doesn't want us around, disgusted by our very own presence" and she and the others turned to leave, the other titan children followed her all too, horrified by Jake's outburst, Ravenie was crying again

"No-wait-Summer-no!" Jake tried "Summer-no-I didn't mean-"

"Save your breath _Jacob _Logan" she said coldly, Jake winced, she NEVER called him that unless she was _boiling _mad "I don't want to hear it" and she turned and left with all the others behind her.

Jake felt like tearing his hair

_What was up with him these days? _He was growing irritable, short-tempered and incredibly crabby and disrespectful, all of this had to do with-

_'No, no' _Jake refused to think that way _'No this has nothing, NOTHING, to do with Slade'_

_

* * *

_

"Boo-ya! I feel so HUNGRY! I could at a whole cow!!" Cyborg said upon entering the room

"I bet you could" Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"Ugh I'm so sweaty!" Jinx complained "Fighting those robots was easy but under the scorching sun, ugh!" Kid Flash came up and hugged her closely from behind

"It's nothing, besides, you look hot when you're sweaty babe" he said and kissed her neck softly

"Obviously if she's sweaty she's hot" Cyborg whispered to Bumblebee who giggled

"I love you" Jinx said placing a hand on Kid Flash's shoulders (Aqualad was so pissed off with jealousy)

"As I love you babe" he answered inmediately and began to make out with her running his hands all over her body while she locked her arms firmly around his neck.

A low moan was heard among the titans before every single couple in the room began to make out

Jericho swopped Kole up to his knee and began kissing her passionately while caressing her still-flat stomach.

Robin and Starfire began to make out, Robin was kissing her gently, delicately as though afraid, even now that he might hurt her while Starfire held him close to her.

Argent had her arms all over Hot Spot's neck as he kissed her back fiercely.

Cyborg barely had time to mouth "Guys get a room" before Bee silenced his mouth by placing her mouth in his and then Cyborg gave away.

And finally...

Raven and Beast Boy were making out lustfully, his hands were securely clasped around her waist but would occasionally trail down, he placed kisses from her mouth to her neck and down her spine.  
Raven moaned audibly, the sound just seemed to get Beast Boy more excited, he kissed her again, his tongue delicately traced her mouth asking to be let in, she agreed and now hin tongue was inside her mouth...  
Raven kept her arms firmly around Beast Boy's neck, she could feel the emotions vibrating from him and they were too....dirty for public display, though Raven wasn't sure anymore Beast Boy was concious of anything he was doing, he was lost in his world, THEIR world.

"Ahem" was heard and the titans gasped and pulled back

"Summer!" they cried and behind her all the kids were grinning, devilish grins, all having witnessed the scene of their lives.

"Summer, I-we, we can explain" Beast Boy tried to tell his daughter but she only held up a hand to silence him

"No worries dad" she said "Apart from having a mental image that will last us throughout our lives we'll be fine" This time Titans and kids alike roared in laughter. Nobody noticed Jake was missing.

The kids went back to their respective parents and Aqualad watched from afar, drenched with jealousy, in the direction of Jinx and Kid Flash and their family.

_'That could be me' _thought Aqualad bitterly as he watched Jinx wrap her arms around Kid Flash _'He doesn't deserver her, she is too good for him, her sore, insensible, dumb and looser of a husband, she would be way better off with me'_

The titans finally finished their family gatherings and went to set the table for dinner, Raven served the cups of milk the kids were to drink

"Oh Jake there you are" she said seeing her son sit down quietly at the table, he gave aglance in Summer's direction but she just glared at him and tossed her hair and turned away from him, he sighed, he then saw his sister raise her cup of milk to her lips he remembered everything, Slade's plot, the drops on the milk, the venom, the Hydrian Venom...

"SUMMER NOOOO!!!" He yelled, everyone turned to look at him as though he were insane.

"Everyone drop your cups" Jake said "I-I have a-a bad feeling about it"

"Nonsense Jake" said Raven and then the kids were about to drink again when he deliberately threw a rock that knocked everyone's glasses off and they shattered, everyone, that is, except Summer who still held her cup firmly in place

"Jake what have you done?" Raven moaned and bgan to pick up the shattered glass.

"Summer DON'T!" Jake cried

"I'll let you know _Jacob _" he winced "That I don't take ordrs from anyone and even less from you, so if I want to drink MY milk I will do so and nothing you do shall stop me!" she exclaimed and lifted the cup to her lips again...

Jake thought recklessly as he threw him self in front of his sister and the milk fell in _his _mouth, he drank it in a gulp, with just one thought in his head

_'Not Summer, please not Summer' _

"You jerk, now I-" but Summer broke off in mid-sentence, almost a second later since the venom entered his system, Jake began convulsing.

" Jake! Jake!" Raven and Beast Boy were inmediately at their son's side

"Jake, what's up, honey? whay's up?" Raven cried , her powers tried to find out what was wrong with her son but they couldn't be right, according to them all of his body was wrong, all was sick.

_'His blood system' _Raven realized _'It runs all over his body, if it's sick, the whole body's sick, it's his blood it's-'_

"Venom" Jake choked up in a raspy voice his eyes were rolling now, his face was turning blue, he couldn't breath, his arms and legs flung pathetically

"Hy-drian Venom" he gasped, Cyborg's eyes widened, he groaned

"No" he said

"What? What?" Raven snapped "What is this venom? How do we stop it?" she demanded

Cyborg bowed his head

"It only has one cure and it's very rare" he said

"Tell me what is it and tell me where to find it I'll go get it" said Beast Boy at once Cyborg shook his head sadly

"Beast Boy it doesn't work that way, he only has a few minutes left" he said

"No!!!!!!!" Beast Boy cried and he sank on a couch his hands over his face and he and Raven began sobbing

"Wait a min. I-" Cyborg said as he realized something "Wait here I'll be right back!" he said, he came back a couple of minutes later carrying a bottle of a pink and bubbly liquid, much like a buble bath

"I found it, the only substance strong enough to repel Hydrian Venom is supposed to be Xynotheum, and since its extinguished this ought to do the trick-" he mixed water with the bubly substance and Jake began to gasp loudly and thrash about

"Hurry up"Beast Boy said through gritted teeth

Cyborg mixed lemon into the substance and added exactly 2 meters of sugar and 1 pound of salt

Jake began to loose his mind, talk to those who weren't there

"And so Jade I told her 'mom that's not fair' I did and she gave up and-" he chattered his voice broken by coughs

"Cyborg FASTER!!!" Raven screamed

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Cyborg answered and promptly dropped alf a cup of powdered milk

Jake began to thrash and recoil and he began screaming, screaming

"CYBORG!!!!!!" Both parents yelled

"I'm here, I'm here!" he said and then dropped to his knees and forced open Jake's mouth a poured down a strange honey-colored like liquid, at once, he lay still.

The titans held their breath.

"Will it work?" Starfire asked mortified

"It better do" Kid Flash answered in a whisper

The titans waited some more, Rave began to cry into Beast Boy's shoulder while he stroked her back, and then all at once coughs were heard and Jake sat up and started coughing and spitting

"Ugh! Man! That's so GROSS! What IS that thing?" he said, cheers erupted everywhere and Summer especially who had been so still and silent during her brother's life-threatening situation rushed forward

"You Saved me you saved me!" she cried as she hugged him "Oh Jake, Jake I'm so sorry, so sorry!!!"

"Told you there was a funny thing about that milk" said Jake weakly

"And you were very right" said Cyborg who was now examining the cups "They were all contaminated Robin" he informed his leader

"Slade?" Jinx guessed

"Most likely" Robin agreed, Beast Boy's hands shook in anger

"Wait until I get my hands on that bastard!" he yelled furious

"Dad" Jake protested "Don't"

"It's a good thing really that Jake broke all the other cups" Cyborg agreed, there wouldn't have been the time nor the antidote to cure all of them"

"Which makes me curious, how DID you know it was Hydrian Venom?" Cyborg asked the boy

"I-I" Jake stammered

"Because he made it" said a cold voice from behind and out of nowhere Slade appeared "Because he made it and he smuggled it here under your noses then chickened out and tried to save evryone the fool!"

"LIAR!!!!!!" Beas Boy roared and made a lung for him bt Slade dodged aside

"Oh am I?" he said "Jake?" he asked

All the titans turned and looked at him

"I-I" Jake said and he broke down crying "Yes, yes I did!!!" the titans gasped

"But Jake, why?" Raven asked her son, hurt.

"Because he's working fro me that's why" Slade came down and looked at Jake who just bowed his head and said nothing

"No!!!" Both his parents cried "No Jake No!!!"

Jake slowly left his mother's embrace and joined Slade who placed a hand on his shoulders, he turned to face his parents and horrified siblings

"I'm so sorry" he said tears in his eyes "Please forgive me"

"But why?" Raven asked her son, she was crying silently

"Why do this to us Jake? Your parents, your siblings, your team your family?!" Beast Boy was also crying

"I have to" Jake said turning away from them all.

"No you don't." Kid Flash said.

"I do" said Jake and he turned and faced his master.

"Come dear child" said Slade "And I shall teach you everything you need to know about yourself, everything you desire shall be yours and I shall teach you not to feel the remorse you are feeling now"

"No Jake don't listen to him!!!" his mother cried.

"Jake please" Jake turned startled by the voice of his sister, Summer was also crying "Jake please don't do this" she cried Jake turned away fom her with a sad glance and both he and Slade left the place together.

* * *

**Later that day with Slade...**

"You were careless apprentice, almost ruined my plans, and now we have lost the advantage of your undercover"

"I beg for your forgiveness my master" said Jake coldly, unfeelingly "I was-careless"

"As it is I do not want anymore failures in the future, understand?" Slade asked him

"Yes Master, from now on I serve you and only you, there shall be no more mistakes where I am concerned" Jake said in the same dead voice.

* * *

**With the titans...**

He's got to go" Robin said firmly "If he's with Slade he's got to go"

"Oh but Robin we can't he's our child, we can't-" Raven said

"If he has denied you he is no child of yours" Robin said coldly then looked at Beast Boy who's head was bowed in shame

"I agree with Robin" he said, Raven gasped

"No" she said softly

"Raven he has chosen true allegiance to Slade then I-we don't need a Terra replay Raven, he has chosen his path, he is no son of ours"

"And therefore" said Robin "I regret to tell you this Raven but he's got to die"

"No, No!" Raven cried, "There's no way you can make me turn against my own child like that!"

"I'm sorry Raven" Robin replied and then repeated "He's got to die"

**Ooooh longest chapter yet.**

**I couldn't get it out of my head, BTW today was day X for me, and I didn't have the Swine Flu yeah!**

**Thanks y'all for all your encouraging reviews they SO make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	23. Divorce

****

OMG! You should have seen all the reviews I got for last chapter! So amazing, so inspiring each and every one of them

**I got some reviews, people are curious as to WHY Jake is working for Slade, I already know why but I'm evil so I'm waiting a couple more chapters to put in the flashbacks that explain everything so as to make you people suffer (lol.)**

**On that said,**

**Let's continue!**

_(*Alarm goes off at the T tower*)_

"Cyborg! Report!" Robin said upon entering the room swiflty wraping his cloak around himself. Starfire followed closely behind holding a 5 year-old Rainbow by the hand.

Jinx and Kid Flash entered shortly afterward Kid Flash had Lise in one hand and Speranza in the other Jinx had Kyle in her arms. All the other titans came to the room running.

Beast Boy and Raven were the last to enter the room quietly, somberly.

Indeed, they never spoke to each other ever since Jake had left and that was nearly a week ago.

They only just slept in the same bed then each would get up and go their own separate way, no "Good night's" no "Good Morning's" not anything was exchanged between the two of them anymore.

Beast Boy became distant with his family, he never dropped or picked Summer and Jade to/ from school anymore.  
Never helped his 7-year old handicapped daughter Starlight around anymore.  
Never helped or played with his youngest son Scott who was just 6 anymore.

No, Raven dropped her kids to and from school, Raven helped her daughter Starlight around, Raven went over each of her children's homework with them, Raven played with her younger kids and made dinner for them and washed their clothes and cleaned their rooms and read to them at nigth.  
Raven was exhausted.

"Cyborg, Report!!!" Robin demanded

Cyborg punched some buttons until the scene of trouble was visible on the computer screen.

"Slade" said Cyborg "He''s back."

"What's he doing?" Kid Flash asked wih suspicion.

"Stealing-from a drug store" Cyborg reported.

"Not just ANY drug store" Aqualad replied "KamMc'Guil drugstore."

The titans looked at him blankly

"It's the only drug store supposed to have any reserves of amonia mixed with zulphuric acids the thing is supposed to be deadly when breathed" he reported **(A/N: I'm such a brainiac remembering Amonia from my science class which supposedly is the reason why there can be no life in the Outer Planets and-oh never mind I'm probably boring you with this) **

"We've got to stop him!" Robin declared "Titans G-!"

"Robin wait!" Cyborg said "He-he's brought a companion, he's brought Jake!" the titans gasped and looked directly at Beast Boy and Raven, Raven felt she suddenly couldn't breath, Beast Boy's hands were clenched in fists.

"No" she moaned then looked imploringly at Robin "No-no, not my son, please not my son!" she begged.

Robin turned away from her.

"Beast Boy" he said clearly, he looked up at Robin his eyes full of shame "You understand this right? You allow this right? He can't be running around wild with lethal substances, he's bound to kill an innocent person soon."

"I understand and I allow it" Beast Boy said low and gravely.

"No!" Raven cried "No Beast Boy no! How can you say that about him? How can you say that about Jake? Your son!"

"HE IS NO SON OF MINE!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled suddenly as though something excruciatingly painful to him had been said

"Never say that about him again woman, do you hear me? He is not our child!" he was panting now,

Raven looked at him coldly then looked directly at Robin

"I refuse to go against my own child" she said clearly and in a dead tone, "when you come back from fighting and I hope for your sakes you do not touch a hair from his head you will find my renounce to the Titans" the titans gasped, Jinx and Kid Flash shook their heads at her vigoriously.

"Raven, is it worth all this drama, is it worth all for which you have worked your life for an ingrateful little bastard?" Robin asked.

Raven's eyes burned red.

"That 'ingrateful little bastard' is my son! Beast Boy may say whatever he likes but I don't care he's my blood and I won't kill him or hurt him! I could live years without being a titan and I was perfectly happy and that's what I shall do now! YOU may not care if your children die so long as you continue being the hero Robin I very well remember Ravenie's incident but I DO care, I'm not a fool!" Everyone gasped, no only was Raven ranting against their leader and threatening to quit the team but she had also mentioned the unmentionable, Ravenie's accident still was a deep wound in Robin's heart.

"Very well" he said coldly at Raven "You may quit the team for all I care, but you shall not tell us what to do, and the child will die nonetheless."

"If you think I'll allow it then very well-suit youselves to my wrath" said Raven indifferently "As for you-" she pointed at Beast Boy who stayed and watched her as though she were something undesirable.

"What?" he asked her coldly.

"I shall need your signature for the divorce" she replied, Jinx and Kid Flash gasped loudly

"No" they moaned together "Guys don't"

Beast Boy nodded equally undifferently "As you wish" he replied and the titans left to fight...

* * *

Raven packed all of her kids' things and then hers, she cried a little, while she debated whether or not to take the photograph of her and Beast Boy's wedding.

She finally decided to smash it, and anything that would remind her of her ex-husband, the kids cried along with her, she signed the divorce papers and then took her kids to the car

"We'll sleep in a hotel for today and tomorrow" she told them "Afterwards we go to our old house" she made a feeble attempt at a smile "Remember it Summer? Jade? You little guys weren't even born yet!!" she said as she ruffled Scott's and Starlight's hair.

She took her kids away then returned just in time to see the titans arrive from battle.

"Damn them they escaped!" Robin cursed under his breath, Raven smiled pleasantly

"This is it then titans" she said and slowly took out her hand to stretch Robin's. He did so, very stiffly.

Then she turned to Beast Boy.

"You've got to sign here" she said coldly, he did.

"Good-bye then"she said.

"Raven don't do this" Cyborg begged one last time, she smiled and gave her big brother a fleeting hug and then turned to leave when-

"Raven" it was Beast Boy, half of Raven was still willing to stay with him, still loved him deeply and wanting to crumple the divorce papers and burn them to ashes.  
Half of her wanted to wake up and realize it had all been a horrific nightmare.  
Half of her wanted him to say 'I'm sorry' and then be able to fling her arms round his neck and kiss him with all the love she had for him.

But not one percent of her body was ready to hear what Beast Boy had to say

"Don't bother sending the kids to me" he said coldly "I don't want them here. They're all yours"

Her eyes watering she turned and walked away from the tower...

* * *

**Back at the hotel...**

"Mom what's up? What's happened?" the kids questioned their sobbing mother as soon as she entered the room.

"Your father-he-he wants nothing to do with you anymore" she told them, the kids were silent for a moment then-

"You mean he won't visit us?" Summer asked.

"No" Raven shook her head while crying.

"Or play with us?" Jade asked.

"No" Raven sobbed.

"Or help us with homework?" Starligth asked.

"No" said Raven sadly while more tears poured down her cheeks, the kids began crying....

* * *

**With Slade...**

"Today's battle was most satisfactory apprentice" Slade said to his apprentice "You have learned well"

"I live to serve you my master" Jake said in the dead voice.

"And for that you shall be rewarded" Slade told him "Your father fought you today didn't he?" he asked.

"Yes my master he did. My mother was the only one who remained loyal to me, and my siblings, my father has disowned me" said Jake in the same dead tone.

"Your parents have divorced" Slade announced to him, Jake nodded.

"So I've heard" he said unemotionally.

"You can spare your mother and siblings" Slade told him "You can go back and live with them after I've taught you everything and I shall never bother you again but-"

"Yes master?" Jake replied his tone dead.

"I do have one wish before you leave" Slade said.

"Which is what-my master?" Jake asked with no curiosity at all.

"Destroy the Teen Titans, avenge on the father who turned you down, punish those who wanted you dead before you were even born" Slade replied.

"Your wish, my command" Jake replied...

**A/N: And that's it. For today, next chapter I shall rearrange the Titans age-line, that said, review time!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01**


	24. Your Fault!

**Okay, I don't know what's up with you people I recieved more than one review telling me that how dare I separate Beast Boy and Raven if that's what the story's about, precisely people THAT'S WHAT THE STORY'S ABOUT!! I WILL GET THEM BACK TOGETHER!!!  
I just wanted a bit of drama.  
For those of you who have read my stories you know I like a bit of drama in each and every one of them.  
Remember something of the sort happened in "One Game:Changed My life" people? that I unexpectedly changed from a BBRae story to RobRae story and then back again? Well something like that except Robin's not involved this time shall happen.  
With that said,  
Let's continue!  
**Jake was stealing the bank, this time he had a deadly weapon under his sleeve (In case the Titans arrived) The Orb of Kin.

"Titans GO!!!" Robin shouted and the titans leaped into action.  
Jake smiled.

"Hands in the air kid, we don't want to hurt you but if you attack we'll be forced to kill you!" Robin said.  
Jake turned around smiling.

"On the contrary my dear titans, I think YOU should be the ones afraid of ME, you don't know what I'm capable of," he said smiling.

"You, disgraceful, stupid, bi***!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Oooh...careful with the language and name-calling _dad, " _Jake sneered "You don't want to give your child such a bad example."

"You're no child of mine!" Beast Boy shouted at the boy who just rolled his eyes and then said,

"Yeah, keep saying that but-like it or not I'm your blood and you can't change that" Jake said.

"Titans, ATTACK!" Robin shouted and they leaped into action.

Jake swiftly dodged their fists and blasts until Kid Flash cornered him.

"Please kiddo," he said to Jake, "Please don't go to the bad side."

"Well if you see it from MY perspective, what with MY own father attacking ME , which do you think is the bad side?" Jake told him.

"Uhh....guess you gotta point there," said Kid Flash confused, Jake took advantage of his confusion and dodged him.  
Pink bolts came out of nowhere and Jake skidded to a halt .

"Jinx" he muttered.

"Stop right there Jake, why? WHY are you doing this?" Jinx asked him

"That's my business" Jake muttered.

"Okay titans, we've got him cornered!" Robin declared "Nice and easy now, nice and easy..."

That did it with Jake's patience.

"Don't you understand genious that its not YOU who've got ME? I've got you right where I wanted, now back off all of you unless you all want to die!!!" he declared.

"Yeah, how'd you work that only you can defeat all of us?" Aqualad asked.

"Have you forgotten my master's secret weapon?" Jake murmured in a low,deadly voice.

"Weapon? Kid have you got a weapon in there?" Cyborg demaded.

"I'M NOT A KID!!!!!!" Jake shouted enraged, his hands rumaged through his cloak till he at last found it: The Orb of Kin.

"Turn around if you want to live, watch if you want to die!" he declared, the titans gasped and all looked away, Jake himself turned his head sideways.

"You moron, titans kill him!" Robin replied as soon as the Orb was out of the way.

The titans all made a go for him but Beast Boy got there first, grabbing his son firmly by the waist he twisted his arms and hung him updside down, Jake struggled but was at a disadvantage finally Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and started squishing his son to death.

"Dad!" Jake gasped then looked imploringly at his father and began to gag at the pressure his father was putting, "Dad please!"

"Dad nothing," said Beast Boy through gritted teeth "You chose your path you'll pay for it."

Suddenly black energy encased Beast Boy and threw him backwards, then it encased Jake and sank him into the ground, he reappeared several yards from the fight scene.

"Mom!" Jake exclaimed, Raven hugged her son tightly to her, she was crying.

"Oh Jake, Jake!" she sobbed.

" 'M 'kay mom, I'm okay" said Jake who was still panting, his ribs ached.

Raven then returned to the battle scene and, eyes glowing red, she strided right where Beast Boy was standing.

"What the hell did you do with that criminal?!" he yelled.

"That 'criminal' is your son! MY son! Whether you like it or not!" Raven shouted back at him.

"He's not-" Beast Boy began but Jake came out of the shadows that instant and said,

"Dad please, no," he said, he was crying, "Don't let me be the cause of your breakup, don't pay attention to any of this, I promise, I promise I'll be back to you, just-not now. I-I-" he stuttered and couldn't continue, then suddenly he broke down crying.

"Jake!" Raven ran to him and put her arms around him tightly "Jake! Jake! What's up? honey what's up?"

"I won't be going back" Jake murmured.

"Right because you are a double-crossing, good-for-nothing git" Robin muttered, Raven glared at him.

"No" Jake sobbed "he'll kill me, Slade'll kill me, I didn't follow orders!"

"What did he order you to do?" Now even Beast Boy was concerned.

"He-he ordered me to kill you" Jake whispered "Told me to avenge on the father who hates me and all the other people who want me dead and to spare my mother."

"Nobody wants you dead Jakie!" Raven cried.

"You sure about that?" Robin muttered, Raven glared at him.

"You have failed me apprentice," said Slade coldly coming from the shadows "And for that you shall pay." He pointed and fired a laser at Jake who again began convulsing.

"Jake NO!!!!" All the titans yelled but before anyone could do anything Beast Boy began vibrating really hard and-

ROAR!!!!!!!!!

The Beast howled, the titans barely had time to get Jake out of the way and even Slade's eyes widened in fear as he tried to get away but with a great and powerful punch the Beast hit Slade who fell ten miles from the air and he hit the floor-unbelievably dead.

Raven slowly made her way up to the Beast and put her hands in front of her, he licked them. With soothing words she calmed him down and slowly he phased back to Beast Boy who hugged Raven tightly, Raven just hugged him back stiffly, with no feeling.

Then Raven ran at her son, and when she reached him, she screamed, he was swimming in a pool of blood, HIS blood.

"Cyborg! Get here! QUICK!!!" Cyborg and the others all rushed toward her and all gasped, Beast Boy moaned softly.

"He'll need the hospital, quick!" he answered with one glance in Jake's way.

"Are you crazy? The media'll have a field day with this if we do that!" Robin snapped.

"The med-bay" said Bumblebee softly.

"I don't have the necessary equipment there" Cyborg said shaking his head at her.

"Wait!" Beast Boy cried suddenly "The Justice League! THEIR med-bay, Robin-?" he questioned, Robin nodded in understanding.

"Just let me make a few phone calls" he said.

"Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman it's Robin, we have an emergency...."

**30 min. later in the Justice League's med-bay...  
**Wonder Woman came out the room looking very grave.  
"

I'm sorry" she told them "The laser damaged his nervous system but he should be alright if that's all of which happened but, well, Beast Boy the pressure you put into that crushing punctured one of his lungs, thus where all the blood came from, he's dying, he can't breathe right, we can try something but it'll most likely not work and for the time being...he's in a coma. I'm sorry" she finished.

The titans were silent for a while until Raven began sobbing, Beast Boy hugged her close to him and whispered in her ear,

"Oh hush, hush babe, he'll be alright, we'll be alright."

"Oh yeah Beast Boy he's perfectly fine! MY son is dying and it's all YOUR fault!" Raven screamed.

"WHAT!!!" He asked outraged.

"Exactly what you heard" Raven said to him coldly "If Jake dies it's your fault..."  
**On that obviously happy note I leave you guys, flashbacks and explanations in next chapter. Thank you my editor CassieCaseyox,  
Review please,  
Cheers,  
Fran01  
BTW probably be tomorow I'll have added something more to my username than just Fran01, you'll see what I mean.  
**


	25. Comma and explanations, Month One

**Okay people reviews were better this time, in this chapter DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN (*Melodramatic music*) we haaaaave**

**The much asked for: EXPLANATION!!!!!!**

**I know you're probably confused unless you're Somewhere In Time who knows EXACTLY what I'm talking about, so, on that said,**

**Let's continue!**

Robin, Cyborg and the others took the Orb of Kin back to the security vault, Jinx and Kid Flash buried Slade's body, Jericho and Kole stayed behind as well, after all, good or bad, Slade HAD been Jericho's father.

Beast Boy and Raven went again to the Justice League's med-bay to check on their son.

_'He looks so sick...so pale' _Raven thought while tears poured down her cheeks as she watched her son in a white hospital gown, with tubes sticking out of every part of his body, his expression looked pained, troubled, like he was relieving horrible moments.  
Beast Boy also watched his son with a pained grimace, Raven's words still echoed in his head:

_'Your fault'_

_'If he dies it's all YOUR fault'_

_'He's your son!!!'_

_'Dad...dad please' _

_'HE'S NO SON OF MINE!!!!'_

_'I shall need your signature for the divorce'....'Very well'_

_'Don't bother sending the kids to me, I don't want them here...they're all yours'_

Inadvertedly his arm reacehd out and his hand squeezed Raven's arm gently, she pulled back inmediately, Beast Boy sighed

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" he asked her, Raven looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears she said

"How can I ever forgive you Beast Boy, look at him! He is so close to death and it's all-"

"My fault" said Beast Boy wincing in pain of the memory

"Yes" Raven shook her head sadly

"Will things ever go back to how they where before all of this?" Beast Boy asked her quietly.

"I don't know Beast Boy, I don't think so" Raven replied

"Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" Beast Boy asked her again

"No there isn't, your words are still deep wounds in my heart Beast Boy, I don't think I can ever forget you" Raven said as she cried some more, Beast Boy wiped away her tears

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked

"Yes" said Raven "Stay far away for the moment...give me my space....please....perhaps....perhaps then, I can forgive you"

"Very well" he said then wiped away more tears and gently kissed the tip pf her nose then gave her a small and sweet kiss on her lips

"But I'll be waiting for you" he told her "I can wait all my life if necessary, but I was a jerk to let you go and I'm not repeating that mistake twice Rae...there'll never be a more perfect woman for me than you are now."

Raven turned away

"I wish I could say the same Beast Boy I really do." she replied.

**With Jake...**

Jake tossed and turned, well not really, butin his mind's sleep he DID, he was looking at a big, unpleasant gray screen who was running all those horrific flashbacks, flashbacks that had made him turn to Slade for help.

_Flashback_

_Jake was humming to himself as he took the laundry downstairs, he stopped at the main room where he heard Robin and Speedy talking_

_"It's a shame...really that they became parents so young" Robin was saying_

_"Yeah I'll bet Beast Boy and Raven might'v wanted to enjoy a little bit more of life before getting into that responsability" Speedy had said_

_"Yes...indeed, did you know the Doom Patrol haven't spoken to Beast Boy since he desserted the Teen Titans?" Robin said_

_"All this years? Aren't they like family to him?" Speedy had asked_

_"They are....but family who doesn't approve of Jake and so Beast Boy sacrificed his family for his son" Robin said (Jake winced)_

_"That must have been terrible for him" Speedy said softly._

_"Yeah" Robin agreed "It must'v been"_

_End of Flashback_

Jake winced again as the second flashback started in the screen....

_Flashback #2..._

_It had been a couple of days later since the scene with Robin and Speedy that he (Jake) overheard a conversation between Cyborg and Bumblebee_

_"Yes she was WAY too young to be mother" Cyborg was saying "Couldn't believe it when they told me at first"_

_"She WAS really young" Bee agreed_

_"She might'v been someone someday" Cyborg said "She sure had the potential to be someone in life...not a vet's assistant" (Jake winced again)_

_"Life wasted...so young" Bumblebee had mumbled_

_"Yes...both of them with their lives wasted FOREVER." Cyborg had agreed, Jake had walked out of the room, unnoticed by either of them, blinking back tears._

Tears right now was what threatened to trickle down Jake's cheeks again as yet flashback three was replayed on the screen...

_Flashback #3_

_Jake had skipped toward the main room while he heard Aqualad, Argent and Hot Spot talking in low voices..._

_"It WAS terrible wasn't it?" Argent was saying_

_"Yes they were doing just great at the titans, they could've been great Justice League material someday, had it not been for that child" Hot Spot had said_

_"Yes, onve Raven got pregnant there was no question on them staying on the team anymore, Robin would've had him killed" Aqualad said (Jake's eyes had widened)_

_"What about now though?" Argent asked_

_"Naw...their life right now is gone forever...they'd need to train double-hard to pass the Justice League's tests and at the same fight crime here around the world and with their life full of children I'm afraid that's impossible" Aqualad said_

_"That child sure was a bad timing" Hot Spot said_

_"Yes...had he, they waited a little to had him their lives might have not been so ruined" Argent agreed._

_"And yet the child bestows nothing special...no powers no nothing" Hot Spot had said._

_Jake had continued down to the main room with tears pouring down his cheeks._

Jake's breathing and heart beat now got faster because he knew what memory was going to go to happen now in the big screen...

_Flashback #4_

_It was weekend and Jake was relieved, it had been a hard week altogether for Jake, what with all the hard words he'd heard directed at him, he'd gone down to his parent's room to wish them good night and had stopped when he heard them talking in low voices, Beast Boy was sitting down in his bed clutching an envelope in his hand, his expression pained_

_"Is it from Mento again?" Raven had questioned_

_"Yes" Beast Boy had answered in a barely-audible whisper_

_"What does it say this time?" Raven asked him._

_"The same as always. That I am foolish, dumb boy who ruined all his life's chances." Beast had replied (both Raven and Jake had winced)_

_There was a moments silence then..._

_"Do you regret anything?" Raven had askd him quietly_

_"When I was a boy" Beast Boy began "Ever since my DNA mix-up accident, I dreamed of being a superhero, I greatly idiolized Superman and in my wildest dreams I'd picture myself walking beside him, with my own glory,  
Robin always says he envys our money when in reality I envy HIM"_

_"Do you have a particular reason?" Raven asked him_

_" Yeah, when I was thirteen I found some appliance forms, for young lads you know, willing to become heroes, Justice League members, but back then I ws still too young, so I stayed with the titans, and later, when I was sixteen and old enough to make my dream come true...well by then I had you and a baby son to take care of" Beast Boy said "And Robin got to go"_

_Raven placed both her hands on his own and smiled at him_

_"We were very young" Beast Boy had said "So very, very young"_

_"You're right, we had a whole lifetime ahead of us wasted by a careless mistake" Raven had agreed._

_Not caring to say anything to anyone anymore Jake had ran up to his room and thrown himself on the pillow sobbing _and so he had not heard when Beast Boy had said

"It doesn't matter I wouldn't trade my son for anything" and Raven had agreed with him

_"No" Jake had whispered between sobs "No, no, no" and it was then he had decided, he WOULD make himself useful, he WOULD learn to control his powers if indeed he had any, he WOULD make his mother and father proud of him, their *mistake*, and both Robin and Terra had learned a lot from their master: Slade.  
So he would go to Slade, cross the line between good and evil, all in order to be what everyone in the titans wanted him to be..._

_End of Flashback_

Jake lay motionless in a hospital bed, relieving those flashbacks over and over again unable to snap out of it,

and that was just month one...

**A/N: Okay people here is the much waited for explantion, and the reason I had to put him in a comma,**

**As you've probably noticed I added a bit to my username as I said I would,**

**remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	26. BBRae

**Okay people here's next chapter, updates should come faster now I'M OUT OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!! So tell me what you think, especially since the readers are up for a special treat in this chapter, BTW we DO have a lemon, so you've been warned. **

**On that said,review,**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

_Month Two..._

Two months.

Two months since the accident and Jake STILL didn't wake up, poor Raven was feeling terrible, no, make that dreadful Beast Boy tried ever so often to cheer her up, (and it had little effect I might add) though it was obvious to anyone who looked at him he still felt terribly guilty for the incident, Jake's state didn't help lessen his self-guilt for it.

Meanwhile Jake continued his torture as the never-ending screen continued to play those horrible flashbacks, Jake struggled to get out of the chair which was holding him prisoner, wacthing those flashbacks but as the time went on, his attempts became more and more feeble, as he actually began believing what the all- too- lively flashbacks were showing him

_'they don't love you'_

_'they don't want you'_

_'they don't need you' '_

_they're better without you' _

The voices said, Jake's mental torture continued.

Meanwhile his body remained unmoving like always except in the few times when Jake would scream in despair in his mind which then would send his body to convulsing, he was in a very delicate stage, better said, in a very critical condition.

**Meanwhile in the T tower...**

Beast Boy and Raven came back after a visit to their son.

"And?" Cyborg turned to them for news.

"Nothing" Beast Boy shook his head.

"He convulsed again last night" said Raven in a voice that was hardly above a whisper.

"Oh no" Bee said softly "Oh Raven!" and she embraced the young woman who began to sob in her shoulder, the male titans looked at Beast Boy expectantly but he just stood and watched Raven cry her heart out.  
It broke _his _heart seeing her like this but what could he do? She had told him she needed her space and a few times he had tried to console her she'd turned away from him, Beast Boy couldn't blame her.

It was HIS fault her heart was broken. HIS fault that her son- _their _son lay dying in a hospital bed.

Just then the alarm went off...

"Report!" Robin cried getting to the main room.

Cyborg watched the screen for a minute then-

"It's the Hive Five causing trouble again" he said

"Let's get going then" Robin said "Should be easy"

"Jinx-" Kid Flash said throwing her a warning look, Jinx rolled her eyes and said

"Yeah, yeah I know. I stay here" she said before he could speak. After the last battle, after Valete's death, he'd never let her go against the Hive Five anymore, she couldn't blame him nor did she complain about it.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Raven said in a small, fragile voice.

Everyone shared a quick concerned glance, Robin looked directly at Beast Boy who nodded

"Sure, no problem" he told her "Rest a while, you need it"

Raven nodded.

The titans left.

Jinx camee over to Raven and hugged her

"Oh Rae" she said "Oh Rae I'm so-so sorry!" Raven began to cry again and the two woman held each other, Jinx was feeling terrible, after Raven and Beast Boy, she was the most affected by Jake's serious condition, she knew, she knew how it felt to loose a loved one, to loose a child, everytime she looked at Raven now, with her pained expression after coming from the hospital, it would remind Jinx of herself, months after her baby's death, if Jake were to die...it would be like replaying the loss of her child over again.

Jinx almost lost it there and then.

Even after years from Valete's death, she and Kid Flash couldn't speak about the accident without breaking down, even after she had given birth to her third baby Kyle, she still couldn't forget the small, cold, and fragile dead corpse of a baby which she had held for a long time in the hospital, trying hard not break down.

This thought let her mind wander to another ordeal, Kyle's birth.

_Flashback_

_After one of their many trips to the beach, Jinx had begun to feel nauseatic and, knowing the symptoms and knowing that she and Kid Flash HAD done something naughty three weeks before she'd gone straight and taken a pregnancy test, that night she'd discovered she and Kid Flash were soon-to-be parents for the third time.  
At first she'd been a little panicky. Valete's memory was still fresh in her mind and she'd been scared-too scared for the baby's well-being._

_That night in bed she'd told Kid Flash, he was also silent, the pain of loosing his daughter coming back to him, but after Jinx's stomach began to grow and the baby began to move about and kick, both she and Kid Flash had grown more confident over the whole ordeal._

_Finally ,the day arrived when Jinx was due to have her baby, sh remembered the pain all-to well but still, she also remembered the intense happiness as Kid Flash entered holding a small, a tiny blue bundle in his arms and placed him on his waiting mother's arm, giving her a gentle kiss and parting the hair from her face_

_"It's a boy" he had whispered and as Jinx had looked into her son's perfect white face and caressed a strand of his red hair softly, she'd begun to cry._

_End of Flashback_

Now Raven regained her composure and wiped her eyes

"No" she whispered "No I need to be strong, for him, for us, my kids, my poor children who must also be suffering I-" Jinx placed a hand on Raven's lips to stop her from going any further

"Shh...don't say that don't say it, you have the right to be sad, you're a mother after all, but you need someone to be there with you- _for _you, you need-"

"I need Beast Boy" Raven whispered and Jinx nodded

**That night...**

"Woo!! That sure was a great fight!" Cyborg cried upon entering the room

"We beat those guys up!" Speedy replied

"No tuvieron oportunidad contra nosotros!!" Mas y Menos chanted together **(translation: They didn't have a chance against us) **

"That was great titans!" Robin told his team

"Robin" Kole spoke softly

"Yes Kole?" said Robin turning to her

"I think that may be my last battle" Kole said

"What?!? WHY?" The titans cried

"Well you see I-I-we" Kole blushed furiously "Jericho and I are goign to be parents in a few months time" she said finally, everyone was silent for a min. then-

"All riiight congratulations man!" Cyborg said and put Jericho in a bear hug, Jericho smiled and looked proudly at Kole and then the hall was filled with

'Congratulations!!!' and

'What's it going to be? Don't you know yet?' and

'Always thought Jericho and Kole made a nice pair!'

Raven and Jinx alone remained sober.

After a dry

"Congrats you guys" and a really fake smile both girls left the room, this did not go unnoticed by the titans, especially Kid Flash and Beast Boy who decided to follow them

Of course the titans knew what was wrong with Jinx, she was ALWAYS pained whenever a new baby was on the way, and, of course, what with what Raven was going now, there was no question the news wouldn't delight her.

**With Kid Flash...**

"Jinx" Kid Flash said softly, Jinx was sobbing her heart out in their bed as he had anticipated it

"Ignore me" Jinx urged

"No way baby" Kid Flash answered inmediately and hugged her "But babe...it's time to let go, look! You gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby boy afterwards, don't think of-of Valete anymore , think of Kyle instead, of the hapiness he brought you, think about that when a new baby comes" he told her wiping her tears,

Jinx nodded and smiled encouraginly, and dried her eyes and kissed Kid Flash with all the passion she had.

**With Beast Boy...**

"Raven?" he asked softly

"Yes Beast Boy?" Raven eyes, even by the dim light he could see tear tracks etched in her beautiful face

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

Raven made a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay" she assured him and then without warning she was kissing him fiercely and Beast Boy kissed her back lustfully.

"Rae...Rae I missed you Rae" he cried tears pouring out his cheeks now, Raven nodded.

"I know, I missed you too" she told him quietly while stroking his face "Beast Boy, how can you ever forgive me?"

"Shh...shh baby don't say that, don't say it, I'm just glad YOU forgave ME already" he told her "Although..." he began but stopped abruptly.

"What? What?" she urged him to go on

"No, no forget it" he mumbled miserably

"No say it!" Raven said giving him a gentle shake "Beast Boy say it...please" she added, pleading.

"I-I, well, I want YOU Rae" he said then looked p apologetically at her, Raven caught up inmediately.

"I also want you" she told him and began taking his shirt off, Beast Boy pushed her hand back gently

"No Rae" he told her "Don't do this for me, please, I want you to do it for YOU"

"I AM doing it for me" Raven told him "I love you, I want you, right now" she demanded **(A/N: I know I know, line copied exactly from "Eclipse") **

Beast Boy sighed and began to undress himself and so on...

A couple of blissfull hours later Beast Boy and Raven were putting their clothes back on.

"That was good" Raven sighed happily

"Yeah it was" he gave a soft moan

Both of them happily kissed, their troubles, all their worries, happily, blissfully gone, forgotten.

And at that precise moment...

Jake woke up.

**A/N: Yep we're nearly heading the end of the story, I hope you liked the reunion of BBRae for the moment I'm not updating for a while cuz I have depression, my best friend was positive for H1N1 and so, I'll be off 'till she gets better, I don't think I feel cheerful anymore.**

**Plz, I beg of you, no flames on this one, I don't think I could bear it.**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	27. Effects of spur of the moment desicions

**So there. I decided I aren't evil so I'm not making you guys wait besides, guess what? She's feeling better. Thanks to all you guys who sent good wishes regarding my friend, and so, here we continue the story...**

**Enjoy!**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO (Yes you probably noticed it is not my usual good-bye note but I still don't feel THAT well to right "Cheers" I know I know what you're saying right now-"Drama Queen" am I right?**

_1 hour later..._

Jake felt happy.

More than happy actually as he was awake from his nightmare with his three sisters and mother hugging him and his father ruffling his hair while his brother smiled at him.

"Oh, honey, honey!" Raven cried tears of joy into her son's shoulder

"I think he might be an empath Rae" Beast Boy said thoughtfully.

"Really? How come?" Both Jake and Raven asked at the same time.

"Oh it's just-you woke up right when mom and I-were-forgiving each other" Beast Boy said quickly, he blushed.

"Reeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyyyy?" Jake said rolling his eyes-he'd seen his father blush like this before.

"It doesn't matter- right now the only thing that matters in you honey" Raven told her son.

"Oh but mom-It DOES matter-it would mean I finally got my powers!" Jake replied enthusiastically.

"Really hon. it's- it0s the least important thing right now" Raven told her son while caressing his hair "What matters is that you're okay and awake now"she told him.

"Jake?" said a voice behind his mother.

"Summer?" he asked in return, the girl ran from behind Raven and hugged him tightly, she was crying.

"Shh...sh...Summer I'm okay....I'm alright" he told her.

"I've missed you!" she cried.

"We all have" said Scott quietly.

_'Dear old Scott' _Jake thought and his thoughts flew back to when his brother was born...

_Flashback_

_It'd been a a year after Starlight's birth that their mother yet again expected a child._

_This time though, it was late. It had been 9:00 o'clock and dad had said for them to stay in the T Tower because it was too late._

_After some hours, all his sisters but Summer had gone to sleep, he and Summer stayed dutifully waiting for their parents_

_"What do you think It'll be this time?" Summer had asked him._

_"I really DO hope for a boy, you'd think I would be insane by now with girls all over my surroundings but still-I don't think I could take yet another girl" Jake had told his sister._

_Their parents finally came hold and as Beast Boy held the baby for his two elder children to see it he'd told him_

_"Congratulations Jake- you got your wish"_

_Sure enough he'd leaned in and saw a pale baby boy like he when he was little _**(A/N: I know you probably think "he" is a bad pronoun use but I was trying to make it sound old-fashioned you know)**

_"I've finally got a brother" he'd whispered holding the baby close to him._

Now-6 years later they all got out of the hospital and went to celebrate.

"You know what Rae?" Beast Boy asked smirking "Our spur-of-the-moment actions are going to cost us dearly this time" he told her

"How so?" Raven asked alarmed.

"You know you're going to have to marry me again do you?" he asked her still laughing.

Raven groaned.

"Oh no! You're darn right, God I don't want to go through all that AGAIN?" she complained.

"Sorry babe" said Beast Boy apologetically but still grinning like he was a child who's christmas present had been delivered early.

There was a moment's silence then-

"You know we never DID get married through church" Beast Boy said thoughtfully.

"Oh shut up you!" Raven said but even she couldn't hide a smile this time.

"Sooo...do you want to marry me again Rachel Roth?" Beast Boy asked her, he knelt down and got out a red box from his pocket inside was a beautiful engagement ring-it was gold with little rubies on its sides and at the middle a big diamonde- wait- _big _diamonde?

"This is not the same one as last time?" Raven said "It's- different- last one didn't have _real _rubies and it had three small diamondes in its center!"

"Yeah well" said Beast Boy "We're starting again- new start, so I thought- new ring too" he told her shrugging.

"Oh Beast Boy!" Raven threw herself in his arms "You shouldn't have!" she told him.

"I wanted to" he whispered back to her.

"So- will you?" he asked her.

"Will I what?" Raen asked him.

"Marry me?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Oh Beast Boy of course!" she told him.

"New ring? Sometimes you spoil me too much" Raven told him.  
He put his arm around her and said

"I know I do baby, I know I do" and then the two of them began to make out until-

"Uh-mom, dad? I'm not saying it's bad for you guys to love one another, in fact, I think it's great but could you please- err- do this a little bit more privately? It's getting uncomfortable out here with you guys" Jake complained.

Raven and Beast Boy laughed and took their kids home...

**Yeah so here's next chapter...smaller than usual but sweet I think. It's not my best I know but people I AM still depressed and will be until she's made a full recovery, I know, I know you're probably saying right now**

**"What the hell-?" so yeah, I'm a bit cranky right now, worries and lack of sleep aren't exactly what I'd call a perfect way to start a day, enough about me!**

**So tell me how did you like it?**

**Review,**

**flames aren't welcomed yet though I still feel sad and cannot bear it.**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	28. Married AGAIN

**Okay so here is MORE DRAMA from your well-known Drama Queen of an author-still, I hope you'll like it.**

Raven had been preparing for this day for months now. MONTHS. So she was ready-oh yes she was SO ready...

"I'm not ready-no, no I can't do this!" Raven was going through a fit as she lookde at herself in a white dress in a mirror, her hair had been straightened down and smoothed, it was shinny and was very beautiful.

The girls had urged her to use make-up (though she didn't need any) and her eyes were a light purple color, her lips glossy pink, her dress was very dream-like as well, it was totally glittery from the top, and totally straight, white and covered in pearls for the bottom.

Her gloved hands felt numb and stiff beneath the glittery and itchy silk cloth and on her feet were two delicate, ballet-looking-like shoes except they were white and her face was covered by a thin veil, Raven lookd gorgeous.

"There" said Kole firmly "I'll be very surprised if he doesn't drop-dead on the altar"

"Kole" Raven moaned "I don't WANT him to die-at least not before he marries me- again."

At her side, her bridesmaid Jinx was eyeing herself in the mirror, Jinx had on a plain but sweet light pink dress with matching ballet-like shoes, she was holding in her hands a small bouquet of pink roses, and her hair was down and wavy, not frizzy, just wavy.

In short both girls looked beautiful. At their side, Raven's other bridemaid, her daughter Summer was eyeing herself in the mirror along with Jade and Starlight who even though she was handicappped had found her part as the flower girl along with her sister.

There was a knock on the door and Cyborg appeared.

"Raven he cotinues insisting he wants to see you" he told her, Raven laughed then turned to face Cyborg.

"Tell him, for the millionth time I say NO, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

"Hey!" Jinx protested "_I _would know everything about bad luck!!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh God Raven" he told her "What've they done to you?"

"I know" Raven told him "This is SO not like me!!!"

"Poor Grass stain, girls you'll kill him!" All girls laughed.

"I gotta go" Cyborg told them "I need to be up front by now" and Cyborg-the best man hurried off.

"Raven, you ready?" Robin came inside and instantly his breath became short

"Whoa" he told her "Nice. Beast Boy's sure to faint in the altar"

"Raven let out a whimper "That's exactly what I don't want ot happen!" she told him.

"That's exactly what we WANT to happen" the other girls giggled. Robin grinned and rolled his eyes, he offered his arm to Raven who took it, since her father was-well-you know her dad, Robin, her leader and an elder brother to her was going to escort her to the altar, Raven felt herself going red again.

Finally she reached Beast Boy who appearwed not to be able to breath.

"God Rae I-I" but no words came out.

"Beast Bouy please don't faint!" was the first thing Raven said

"I-I won't" he told her "I'll try not to" he added in an undertone.

"Dear brothers and sisters" the priest began "We have gathered here tonight t unite this man-" here Beast Boy grinned at Raven

"And this woman-" here Raven smiled back.

"In sacred marriage" **(A/N: ****And here I'm sure all of you who have like me been forced to a wedding, or have been a bridesmaid or have gone willingly know what's happening so I'll skip the talk and talk and talk and we'll give them a few moments to talk)**

"..."

...

...

...

...

...

**Okay let's check back in!**

"And so marriage is an important step which you must do maturely because you cannot take it back-it will be forever and-" **Whoops! Still talking! Okay we'll give them a couple more minutes.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Okay let's see!**

"Do you Rachel Roth take Garfield Logan as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richness and poorness, and blah blah blah...."

"I do" Raven said, there were tears in her eyes as she slipped a ring in Beast Boy's finger, the ring was handed to her by Jake, the ring bearer** ( A/N: I THINK that's how they're called)**

"Do you Garfield Logan take Rachel Roth as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richness and poorness, and blah blah blah...."

"I do" Beast Boy said and he too slppied a ring in Raven's finger.

"Then I declare you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" priest told them

"Finally" Beast Boy muttered and he kissed Raven passionately.

Now it was time for the reception to begin...

**A/N: Okay so the chapter's shorter than those I usually write and I know I promised drama in this one and I know it's not worth the long wait but I thought the whole marriage thingy was enough-seriously I was dozing while writting this as I remember my own wedding experiences, that whole talk is one of the reasons I'm not looking forward to gettin married in the future, but then again I'm thirteen and don't know much about love yet. only guys who's ever been my boyfriend broke my heart and now I hate him, how'd see that?**

**Still review plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	29. Chaotic Reception

**Here we go, this time this is reception at the Logan's wedding, P.S Don't you realize now Raven's **_Mrs. Logan_**? Don't you guys hear that and shudder? I know I do-it feels weird.**

**Anyway here's reception and while everything is honey for the newlyweds, the same thing cannot be said for other couplings.**

**So anyway R&R plz!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

**ps. I'm thinking of getting my old username back "Franshes" I don't know about you guys but writting "Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO" each and every time DOES get tiring. I know I know I'm gonna drive my friend Wolvmbm crazy what with all my name changing.**

**So here we go! Enjoy!**

_Beast Boy's POV:_

The music started-a slow dance, as was the tradition, the newlyweds (that meant Rae and me this time) were supposed to open the dance floor. I gently took Raven's hand and we started dancing slowly, one of my hands on her waist, the other entwined with hers.

As the first dance finished other couples started to join in.

As was expected, our best friends Jinx and Kid Flash were the first ones to follow us, as Kid led Jinx to the dance floor I swearI thought I saw Aqualad glare at him, but it was only for a moment though, I must have imagined it.  
I concentrated again on the beautiful girl dancing with me-I couldn't believe just how lucky I'd gotten, after Terra I thought I'd never be able to love again and so it DID come as a surprise when-after we'd come back from Tokyo -Raven had gotten me away from the team and into her room and there and then told me she loved me.  
At first I'd been shocked. Then I was glad, pleased. And suddenly and without knowing it we had begun to make out.

I sighed happily remembering

_'Wow' _I realized _'Who'd have told me a couple of years ago this was how my story would end? Married to the most beautiful girl on the planet and with a family of my own-whatever happened with Mento and the Doom Patrol.' _I chuckled lightly at the last thought of my old _team _if they could be called a team anymore what with all those discouraging letters. I still couldn't believe Rita and negative-man and Cliff had abandoned me as well.

Raven pulled away from me.

"What's so funny?" she teased me.

"Nothing baby-just realizing how all my dreams became true" I told her.

Raven's eyes widened and she mocked surprise.

"You always dreamed of marrying a half demoness?" she asked me.

"Nope. Just the most beautiful babe in the world would do it. But the fact that she's got magic powers and that we've got a family with 5 wonderful children just makes it better" I replied.

Raven smiled-I could see tears in her eyes. This was something that had also changed. Some years ago Raven would have never been this emotional, sentimental. Even after we defeated her father she'd still remained stone-cold.  
Throughout the years _I'd _changed her. She could be all the emotional that she wanted around me and we both knew it.  
I gently wiped away her tears and she whispered

"I love you Gar"

I took her face in my hands and softly caressed it.

"I love you too" I answered.

_Raven's POV:_

I was beyond happy at the fact that I'd found love. All my life as I child I had always been alone.

When I was in Azarath I grew up alone and friend-less. People knew of my curse and kept their children well away from me and the couple of children the grew up with me in the monastery didn't grow up with me either as the monks kept them away from me for fear that I'd get into a fight with one of them and my powers would explode.

One would say that then maybe the monks and my own mother turned into my best friends then.

Wrong.

The monks just went about their stuff as usual-there was only one monk whom I was ever close to-his name had been Monk Fiorelli.

He'd taken care of me and talked to me and made sure I was okay in a way the others certainly never bothered. Taken care of me in a parently way that I've never gotten from my father and mother.  
He brought me books and food and games and played with me and taught me like a father would with his own child.  
And then-everything went wrong. Terribly wrong.

When I was nine I had a stroke- I had a quarrel with my mother because I complained to her that she never acted motherly and she'd yelled at me that I was just a stupid little brat of a child and understood nothing of the real world and then my father seized his opportunity at my unusual show of emotions (in this case anger: the worst one) and my father tried to get through me and I was too little and weak to suppress him, I caused damage all around, my powers went haywire and my demon side took over me completely, the screams and yells of panic turned gleeful to me and I just wanted more. And when I finally came around-all of Azarath was in ruins. People yelled insults at me from across the street. The few remaining animals scampered at my approach.  
Worse yet, when I reached the temple in which I grew up, the monks told me that Monk Fiorelli had tried to make my demon side see some sense and-I'd killed him.

Afterwards Azarathians that were normally so even-tempered were angry at me for no reason and everything that went wrong was my fault.  
I tried for the millionth time to find comfort in my mother but she just turned me away as always-ashamed to ever have some connection with a child such as myself.

When I was ten the monks told me I'd caused them enough pain and shipped me here to Earth.

'An insignificant planet which can hold whatever destruction you bring' or so they put it.

Friendless and in many ways an orphan I had wandered aimlessly in this world for a whole year-I'd tried to go to the Justice League for help but they also turned me away once they sensed the evil inside me-finally and desperate I'd layed out on the streets and wept-a thief holding a gun told me to give him all I had and I gave a wail of despair-and in that same sec. I met Robin.

Together we started a new team-at just eleven years old (well twelve for Robin)- we Titans were born.

But even then I'd never expected to fall in love-or at least never to be loved back since I HAD fallen for Beast Boy ever since I first laid eyes on him, but I'd never expected him to want me back and anyhow I was supposed to die when I became my father's portal, I wasn't supposed to live this long, to be alive right now. But now, here I was, marrying-no MARRIED to a sweet and kind guy, the best there is-here, HERE was my happy ending-or so I thought.

I saw Aqualad wheel Jinx away from Kid Flash.

Heard him (Kid Flash) whisper to her that if he was rude to her he'd make Aqualad very sorry.

And I saw the kiss.

_Jinx's POV:_

Before I could do anything to stop him-before I could even register what had happened-Aqualad's lips were on mine, his strong hands firmly clasped around my waist.

The room went deadly quiet.

I whimpered and tried to free myself from his grasp but he was too strong-I finally gave a strong push and hexed him as I did and he fell to the floor with a roar of pain.

"What the hell!" I yelled "Why'd you do that for?"

"Because I love you!" Aqualad called out. More silence. Kid Flash seemed to be glued to the floor unable to move or anything.

"I love you!" Aqualad continued "And more than that fool you have of a husband right now ever will" That did it. Coming to his senses Kid Flash rushed to my side and took me a couple of steps away from Aqualad- he put me behind him, I didn't complain.

"I better not catch you doing that again" Kid Flash growled while looking coldly at Aqualad. More silence still. Kid Flash is always gay **(A/N: and don't you DARE think bad of the word "gay" in this sentence gay's another synonym for happy folks!)** and laughing over any situation, so when he's serious- it's a problem. when he's mad-LOOK OUT!!!

"And if I do?" Aqualad dared to say though no one else would.

"Then I'll kill you, you bitch but not before I kick your sorry butt!!!" Kid Flash yelled in anger. Everyone else drew back, I was no exception. Kid seemed to have gone mad.

He wasn't angry. He was barking FURIOUS!!!

"Really? What if-say, I was your wife's choice-how do you know she doesn't want me?"

"Fat chance!!!" I screamed at him.

"Jinx never would-" Kid Flash said but I could hear uncertainty in his voice.

"Never? Oh really? Then why was she kissing me back?" Aqualad yelled at Kid Flash- the whole ballroom gasped. Kid Flash's filled with tears as he looked at me, betrayal was written all over his face.

"You did?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed "I didn't I swear I did not- He's making it up! Kid Flash, believe me! I hexed him didn't I?"

"Oh please Jinx you know we agreed on that little act" Aqualad purred-his arms were beckoning me to join them. Kid Flash was looking from me to him and he finally opened his arms as well.

"Come here baby" I head him whisper, I gladly went and sat in his lap, I caressed his face and played with his hair then kissed him softly and slowly.

"Please believe me" I whispered quietly against his chest. Kid Flash nodded.

"I do" he told me.

Then he turned to Aqualad.

"If you ever kiss her again I'll break your face jerk do you hear that? Stay away from her!" he told Aqualad.

"I WILL fight for her you know? I won't give her up easily." Aqualad said.

"Fine I accept and I remind you that she _is _mine and that I don't fight fair." Kid Flash warned him.

"Never said I would either" Aqualad said happily.

"Let the best man win" Kid Flash told Aqualad in an undertone, Aqualad smirked.

"That sounds about right _kid_" he told Kid Flash.

The reception ended right there and then. Our friends Raven and Beast Boy joined us shortly afterwards.

_Kid Flash's POV:_

I was boiling with anger. And when I say boiling-I mean boiling.

Raven and Beast Boy joined us as we walked toward the T tower

"The nerve" Beast Boy whispered to me "Don't worry Kid Flash we'll put Aqualad in his place" he told me.

"Why did you doubt me out there though?" Jinx asked me "Why didn't you believe me when I told you I hadn't kissed him back, why'd you think I'd love Aqualad more than you?"

"I'm sorry Jinx babe, I never should have, that bastard thinks that just because he's hot every girl is on her feet for him" I said.

"_I _don't think he's hot" Jinx said indignantly.

"Me neither" Raven replied quietly "But you got to admit Jinx- from a distance it DID look as if you were kissing him back"

"But I wasn't!" Jinx insisted.

"We know" Beast Boy told her "Aqualad just wants to turn this into a fight."

"Yeah well if he wants to fight well then I'll give him a fight- nobody takes you away from me" I told Jinx and pulled her to my embraced and I kissed her on the top of her head.

**A/N: Yep chapters done and more conflicts to come. So tell me, what do you think?**

**Review time!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	30. Recalling, Fillup

**Here we go...Next chapter!!!**

**So...let's recall shall we?**

**Raven and BB left the team when Raven got pregnant at 16 years old, BB founded a tofu company and Rae worked for a while as a vet's assistant.**

**Next when their son Jake is 4 he goes to school where he meets Ravenie who's parents happen to be no other than Robin and Star. And Rebbeca the adopted daughter of Bee and Cy.**

**After a while he gets invited to the T tower and shortly afterward the titans discover his parentage.**

**Because of the fight Raven who was prenant almost lost her baby-as it is Starlight right now is 7 and in a wheelchair.**

**Next Raven and Beast Boy tell the titans what became of Jinx and Kid Flash after Aqualad kicked them out of the team and they figure out KF and Jinx have a daughter and are expecting another one.**

**But shortly afterwards Jinx gets attacked by her former colleagues of the Hive Five and then is rushed to the hospital where KF learns she was expecting twins only to discover one of the twins died. Thus he named the baby that survived "Speranza"-Hope and he chose "Valete" for the dead infant-which meant "Good Bye forever"**

**Afterwards Jinx had a hard time adjusting to the new babies-still does. Her condition grows worse when the baby won't stop crying. She was confused as to why her sister wasn't there with her anymore.**

**After all this drama it's Jake's birthday-Slade ruins it by kidnapping Jake and Lise and forcing the titans to steal the Orb of Kin for him as a ransom. Robin is grouchy and says that that's why he was opposed to couples-and that their first priority was the city and not their kids.**

**After giving the Orb of Kin to Slade (Orb of Kin: Powerful crystal ball which kills anyone who looks into its depths) the titans return but shortly afterward are attacked again, Ravenie happens to look at the Orb of Kin and dies.**

**Star is heartbroken and Robin feels guilty, but Raven comes up with a solution, and together they rescue Ravenie from Hell.**

**There is no time to rest for the titans are faced with a big battle and for that they call on all their fellow titan members for help.**

**Once there they form a plan but the plan ends tragically with the death of Gnaark leaving a very distressed Kole behind.**

**After that we have some lovey-dovey time fom our fellow teammates+2 lemons and then some flashbacks on Raven's account as to how their love started with BB and Jake's birth.**

**Just when all seems to be heading the Happily Ever After end Slade comes back.**

**He sends some poorly made robots which the titans take down easily-however his real purpose was to smuggle into the T tower and poison all the Titan kids drinks-he does this with the help of his newest apprentice who is no ther than Raven and Beast Boy's son Jake nwo 10 years old.**

**Jake and Summer have a quarrel which Jake feels guilty about and as his sister is about to drink from the poisoned drink he gets cold feet and saves everyone by breaking all their cups except his sister's which he drinks the poisoned milk to save her.**

**Unfortunately the chapter does not end on Jake being the hero for the titans then discover his alleigance to Slade-Beast Boy disowns him.**

**While all the titans prepare to fight Sladeand Jake again Raen refuses to go against her own child, she is infurated that Beast Boy has chosen to cause harm to their son and therefore divorces him. Beast Boy then says he wants nothing to do with any of his children.**

**He is sorry for it when he almost kills his son and then discovers his son was disobeying Slade's orders by not killing him (his father) Raven is extra angry with Beast Boy and unsure she can ever forgive him. Especially since Jake is in a comma.**

**While in comma Jake reveals all his reasons for turning to Slade which revilve around some unpleasant comments from the titans themselves and some facts told by his own parents.**

**But Beast Boy and Raven's relationship grows in the end and just as they're fully back together Jake awakens-thereby telling us of his empathic powers.**

**Afterwards we get a flashback as to how Jake's brother Scott who is now six is born and Beast Boy propses to Raven (again)**

**They get married again and this time ALL the titans are present.**

**However happiness does not last 'cause Aqualad chooses there and then to declare a love war between Kid Flash and himself for Jinx. (reminder:As if you need one-it was last chapter but still-Aqualad KISSES Jinx) and Kid Flash says that he's ready to fight for Jinx if that's what Aqualad wants.**

**and it is in this triangle (Kid Flash- Jinx- Aqualad) that we continue being now...**

_A/N: Sorry for that people but I thought it was necessary-I mean, it's been 29 chapters already-29 CHAPTERS!!!!!!! So yeah to refresh our memories here it was._

_You don't need to review if you don't want to-I mean, this really was just a fill-up chapter OK?_

_Next one should be up soon I hope._

_Cheers,_

_Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO_


	31. Aqualad and Kid Flash's bet

**And here we are-Sorry for the long wait I know I promised next chapter by Sunday but I went to the beach and wasn't able to update 'till today**

**So Enjoy this chapter!! It'll be VERY interesting I promise.**

**BTW: I notice I'm ALWAYS forgetting to put this-never once have I put this in this story for example!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did this would be on TV and Raven and Beast Boy would've gotten together a LONG time ago.**

Kid Flash was temporarily out of the T tower (he was getting some new shirts- he and Jinx had destroyed most of his old ones during their impatient love-making) and Jinx was currently reading the newspaper.

_'Hmm...there seems to be a gang activity in Jump City' _Jinx thought as she read where the last assaults had taken place. 7 people found dead on the exact same spot, one gravely injured andd currently unable to talk, she was going to have to tell Kid Flash when he came back-

"Hey baby- what'cha doing?"

Jinx growled softly.

"Go away Aqualad-I don't want any more issues with you" she told him darkly then gone back to her newspaper to do her best and ignore him when the newspaper was briskly whipped off her hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Jinx shouted, she was getting annoyed by this idiot- seriosuly and dangerously annoyed...

"Nope. I think that's enough reading for you- at least for today, now how about we do something _fun_?" Aqualad raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up you bitch!! And give me back my newpaper, and if you don't stop right this instant annoying the crap out of me I swear you'll never see the light of day again!!!" Jinx screamed- she was seriously loosing it.

"Now, now Jinx-isn't that naughty of you" Aqualad said still teasingly.

"It ISN'T now go away, the others will be here soon enough!" Jinx yelled, her hands glowed pink yet again.

"The titans are currently not here" said Aqualad with a yawn "Rae and BB are in a water park with their kids, Kid Flash is I don't care where, Robin and Starfire went to the movies, Argent and Hot Spot went-"

"Okay okay I get your point now get out of my sight" Jinx said darkly.

But instead of doing that, Aqualad hauled Jinx and kissed her again, Jinx struggled to break free but Aqualad's hands just tightened around her, finally Jinx gave up the struggled and she let her hands fall down to her sides, waiting for him to be done, he continued kissing her passionately, lustfully, Jinx gave a small whimper but Aqualad ignored it, he ran his hands all over her body, and then pulled back to look at her for a sec. Jinx knew though that he was nowhere near finished and she was darn right, 5 sec. later he was kissing her again, once he was done for real, Jinx gathered all her strength and slapped him on both cheeks along with a hex, thinking it again _why hadn't she hexed him sooner? He sure deserved it. _

"You idiot! You moron! You stupid water-vermin! Stay away from me bone head!" Jinx scremed at him and without another word she stormed from the room, though not before watching Aqualad smirk.

_'Oh God' _Jinx thought _'Please let Kid come home now, please, please God, let Kid Flash be here!!!'_

She wasn't sure why, but with Kid Flash in there she felt safer, alone in the tower with Aqualad she felt weak and powerless.

She went into her room, where she found Speranza in her bed, the girl was searching through Jinx and Kid Flash's closet, she found some baby toys and began playing with them.

"Wow" she replied turning them over in amazement "How could ANYONE ever have fun with these toys? So...dull" Jinx laughed softly and Speranza turned around to face her.

"Oh, hi mom" she said.

"Hey honey- you know, when babies are little they an have fun pretty much with everything that's put within reach of them, what are you doing in my room sweetie?" Jinx questioned.

"I-I came over to ask you something. Actually it's about something I found lying around" Speranza said.

"Sure" Jinx replied "What's it about honey?"

"This" Speranza said and with horror Jinx saw she held the one photo she and Kid Flash had kept from her-the only ever photo taken from her deceased twin sister Valete. Jinx felt an inmense stab in her heart and she suddenly found herself blinking back tears, the memory only too clear now of that dreadful day...

"Uh-mom, are you alright?" asked Speranza startled.

"What? Oh. Oh no I'm fine, everything's fine honey perfect" Jinx lied forcing her voice and eyes to stay steady and tearless.

"O-kay, so, who is this girl? " Speranza asked "I don't think I've met her and something tells me it's not me? Who is it?"

Jinx swallowed the lump in her throat-she and Kid Flash had always feared this day but never in her worst nightmares had she imagined she would confront it alone.

"She-she was your sister-your-your twin sister actually, honey come here, there's something you need to know" Jinx said and she motioned her daughter beside her.

At the end of the story both Jinx and Speranza were crying, Jinx a little louder.

"And that's the origin of your name" Jinx told her daughter and hugged her tightly, Lise came in and realizing what had happened, rushed to comfort her mother.

After that Jinx decided to take a little nap. Bad desicion.

In her dreams she had for the millionth time in all this years the same nightmare..

_Nightmare:_

_A beautiful child with blue eyes and pink hair and pale skin looked at Jinx with terrified eyes at her and Jinx suddenly felt danger...danger.  
Suddenly, from the shadows sprang See-more, Gizmo, Kyd Wykyd and Billy Numerous._

_The child, the little girl-barely more than two years old screamed-Jinx screamed with her. Jinx writhed and tried to get to her. The little girl. HER little girl. Her lost baby and found the Mamoth was holding her still, Jinx screamed and writhed and struggled and the child cried and cried and shouted_

_"Mommy! Mommyyyyyyyy!!!"_

_"Valete!" Jinx screamed and tears poured from her eyes._

_"Why?" Jinx cried at Mamoth "Why? Why are you doing this? See-more! Why are you allowing this?!? I thought you were my friend!!"_

_"I loved you Jinx" See-more replied "And you broke my heart running away with that speedster but now-now-"_

_" Now we take your happiness away" Mamoth growled in her ear._

_"No! Nooo!" Jinx cried "My baby! My baby!!!" Jinx yelled desperate "Noo!"_

"No!" Jinx bolted upright waking from her nightmare, her hands flew to her abdomen, two gentle hands pried her fingers away, Jinx looked up to see Kid Flash with a pained expression sitting on their bed.

"Same nightmare again?" he whispered tears glistening on his eyes, Jinx could only nod and she cried her heart out on Kid's shoulder. _'It's ALWAYS the same nightmare' _her mind said _'Always.' _

"She knows" she (Jinx) said between sobs "Speranza-she knows. She found a picture of Valete and-and" Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"Did you tell her everything?" he asked quietly. Jinx nodded.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" Kid Flash said sadly "I shoul've been here with you, gone through it along with you"

"It's not your fault no" Jinx replied then she hastily wiped her eyes, she stilll didn't like to show any signs of weakness by tears and such, she liked to be thought of as tough-but she knew she was fighting a lost battle. She could never be tough again not after what she'd been through.

"Did you get some nice shirts?" she asked him with a weak smile attempting a conversation.

"Yes" said Kid Flash and he smiled warmly at her "Did you have a nice day?"

"Well, besides the nightmare yeah I had a fine day, at least until Aqualad-" Jinx stopped dead in her words, her memory now very clear of the recent activities Aqualad had been up to " He kissed me! That son of a b**** kissed me! AAARRGH!!!" Jinx screamed.

"He didn't" said Kid Flash now in a very low and deadly himself

"AQUALAD!!!!!!!!" He thundered and he bolted from the bed and went in search for him, Jinx trailed behind afraid and unsure of what he was going to do.

She found them ready to fight one another, a big fight.

"How about we make this a little bit more interesting?" Aqualad jeered "If I win I get to marry your lovely wife and if you win-well then I don't know"

"Kid no" Jinx moaned but Kid Flash ignored her.

"If you think I'll let you win then you're very wrong Aqualad, fine I accept but if I win you'll move back to your own place and never in your life see Jinx again understand?"

"Fine" Aqualad said, glee in his voice.

"Kid Flash, don't please don't he's not worth it, that asshole is not worth risking it, do you realize what this could mean? How this could end?"Jinx asked him anxiously.

"Are you doubting me Jinx? Do you think I'm going to loose?" Kid Flash asked her his tone cold.

"I- no! I never said that I- Kid this is just stupid! Just plain stupid! You know I love you- you don't have to prove anything!" Jinx said.

Aqualad laughed a bittter laugh

"Listen to your girlfriend Flashy she knows- she already knows I'll win- _why risk it? _" Aqualad said, mimicking Jinx's voice on the last part.

Kid Flash growled softly.

"I never said that you bonehead I'm just concerned for YOUR safety- Kid Flash's actually. Robin won't like it when you end up in the emergency ward in a near-death situation, he'll be barking furious at Kid Flash and me for days, weeks, maybe even months!" Jinx said flipping her hair back.

"Yeah right, like THAT'S ever going to be possible- now decide Kid Flash, are you a coward? Are you backing out already?" Aqualad asked tauntingly.

Kid Flash looked at Jinx's concerned expression, then to Aqualad's taunting one then back to Jinx again before he said

"No. I'm not backing out on anything. Tell when, where? I'll be there."

"Right here. Right now" Aqualad said his tone suddenly serious.

"Fine by me" Kid Flash growled.

"Fine" Aqualad said in his turn and the two men prepared to fight-for her.

Jinx nearly fainted...

**A/N: Oooh tough. Who'll win this battle? **

**Aqualad or Kid Flash? Kid Flash or Aqualad? **

**Will Jinx bear it if Kid Flash looses?**

**Was it indeed stupid for Kid Flash to accept this challenge with so many risks as Jinx put it?**

**Then again will any of them fight FAIR' Remember all's fair in love and war and this is a bit of both.**

**Also a lot of the actions in this chapter like when Aqualad stole that kiss from Jinx are very similar to the Twilight saga. Can you tell me which parts you identify with the book for those of you who LIKE Twilight?**

**Remeber to review and tell me what you thought of thi chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	32. The Bet's Outcome

****

A/N: And here we go- I'm getting so many reviews per chapter I can't bear to make you guys wait longer than necessary so here's next chapter, Kid Flash vs. Aqualad who will win? What will the outcome of this bet be?

**Enjoy the chapter and 'lest assure you guys I came up with a bunch of ideas for future chapters overnight-I couldn't sleep since they kept popping into my head and since I couldn't use the computer I wrote them down.**

**With that said, **

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT, otherwise the show wouldn't have been canceled.**

Without a further word Aqualad made a wave appear which went dangerously to Kid Flash's direction. Jinx screamed but Kid Flash just smiled, began running and soon formed a tornado which sucked the water and Kid Flash sent int back to Aqualad who got soaked up.

Aqualad threw punches and kicks and Kid Flash swiftly dodged them making a few moves of his own.

Suddenly and out of nowhere Aqualad's fist appeared and knocked Kid Flash down.

"Kid!" Jinx screamed but roused by her scream Kid Flash got up and fought more fiercely than before.

"You-can't-take-her-away-from-me!" Kid Flash growled angrily as he arm- wrestled ith Aqualad who smirked.

"Yes. I can. And I will." and kicked Kid Flash aside.

"There. Now you'll have to marry me cutie" Aqualad told Jinx.

"Nope. Fight's not over yet" Kid Flash whispered getting up, too quietly for Aqualad to hear and from behind he punched Aqualad and sent him flying across the room.

"What d'-" Robin and he others exclaimed upon entering the room.

"It's Kid Flash and Aqualad- they're fighting-fighting for- for me" Jinx said weakly. Now all the titans understood and went and sat beside Jinx as she told them about the bet and all.

The battle raged for hours with no seeming winner, finally, and with a cry of triumph Kid Flash ran forming a tornado around Aqualad- taking all the oxygen out and as Aqualad continued to try and gasp for air, Kid Flash puncehd him once again and Aqualad fell with a thud motionless to the ground.

The hall erupted into cheers and Kid Flash stood up and smiled victoriously but tiredly at everyone, his eyes looking for Jinx, finally he found her, running at him she embraced him and kissed him full on the lips.

The whole commonroom went "Oooh" and then the girls gigled and the guys laughed and Jinx and Kid Flash blushed furiously, Kid Flash raised an arm in the air _'I'm number 1!_' and everyone laughed.

* * *

Later that day, Aqualad was packing his things defeatedly and waiting for a submarine to take him home, he sighed one last time for his lost love and gazed out to sea, Kid Flash came out then and sat by him.

"Hey" he greeted him softly.

Without even a glance in his direction Aqualad replied "Hi" softly back.

"Hey listen I'm sorry Aqualad, I know Jinx can be very temting and I just know how you feel right noww but-but I just couldn't let her go" Kid Flash said.

"I know" Aqualad sighed "And even if you had lost she would've been miserable with me- she wants you as you want her Kid Flash, I'll get over it- someday"

Kid Flash smiled and held out his hand.

"So...are we cool?" he asked. Aqualad looked at his outstreched hand and then at his face, he grinned weakly and shook it.

"Yeah, we're cool" he agreed.

"Guess this should teach me not to woo married woman" Aqualad added and he and Kid Flash laughed...

* * *

Later that day Kid Flash went up to his room and Jinx was there waiting for him.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" he greeted her enthusistically. Jinx smiled.

"You fought very bravely today, and those were some pretty good moves I might add" she said.

"Yeah well" said Kid Flash pulling Jinx into his embrace with one arm "As I said before baby- nobody takes you away from me"

Jinx looked at Kid Flash straight in the eye and then said

"C'mon Kid- lets do something_...fun_" and she raised her eyebrows up suggestingly, Kid Flash grinned right back.

"Mmm...I just love how you think" he said before he turned out the lights and the two began to appease their passion and lust...

After a couple of delightful hours Jinx and Kid Flash lay panting, naked and starign at the ceiling.

"God I love you Wally" Jinx said between gasps. Kid Flash's eyes widened, she almost NEVER addressed him by his real name, he shrugged not caring right now really of the motivation behind the action.

After a few more minutes they both began to get dressed and Kid Flash stroked Jinx's face softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she giggled.

"You can just NEVER get enough of me right Wally?" she teased.

"Never" Kid Flash agreed.

"Wally?" Jinx asked.

"Hmm?" Kid Flash said in turn.

"I love you" Jinx said pressing her face against his chest and kissing it after some time.

"I love you too Jinx" Kid Flash said and he gently lifted her face so she could look at his face "More than my own life" and he kissed her gently.

* * *

"I'm glad the whole deal with Aqualad's over" Beast Boy declared.

"Yes that was slightly starting to get on my nerves" Raven agreed.

"Yeah" Every other titan agreed.

* * *

Just then everybody heard a scream

"AAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!! THE BABY'S COMING!!!!!!!"

Which as you can imagine, turned out to be from Kole...

* * *

**A/N: Alright there we go, Aqualad stuff is done ad now Kole and Jericho's baby is to arrive to this world, I bet y'all guys had forgotten everything about Kole being pregnant am I alright?**

**Okay guys so for future notice, this story I'm planning to make it the biggest challenge of my life-this is to be my greates project, to make a 50-chapter long story, S'far this is the 32d chapter I believe and I've still got about 4 more ideas to give a shot but at some point I THINK I'm gonna need help so-just so you guys have been warned.**

**That said, review please!**

**Cheers,**

**Fran01 Robert Pattinson XOXO**


	33. Ken Wilson

**A/N: Way to go with the reviews! I get SO MANY of them, guys your reviews are always so great you make me feel really good about wrritting.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to a certain reviewer of mine "Fire-Star Studios"who is a Jerikole fan (JerichoxKole)**

**Here we go!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: Yes I FINALLY changed my penname. It was driving me insane the other one-so LONG and painful to write over and over again.**

"AHHH! AHH!! JERICHO!!! THE BABY!!!!!" Kole screamed.

The titans all rushed to help her.

"I'll take her- the T car shall make it easier for her!!" Cyborg declared.

The titans all muttered words of agreement.

They all got into the car with Kole screaming ocassionally and panting really hard, Jericho held her hands and blew soft sighs on Kole's hair, not able to say anything else for comfort.

Needless to say, this was not the titans lucky day. **(A/N: Rhyme, lol.)**

As they came nearer to the main street, they saw Red X and Plasmus creating a hell of a crime-scene.

Robin and the others except Jericho, Kole, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy got out of the car.

"You guys go!" Robin yelled over his shoulder "Go!! We'll meet you there!!"

And if it weren't enough, the traffic in the other side of the road was HUGE!!

Poor Kole was panting and screaming and she squeezed Jericho's hand so tightly she almost crushed his fingers.

"Cyborg! We've got no time! Fly! Or she's giving birth on the T car!" Raven said. she kneeled over Kole and smootheed her hair uttering small words of comfort. Kole smiled briefly at her before another strong contraction hit. Kole winced.

"Right away ma'am!" Cyborg said and he punched the flying motor...

Nothing.

Cyborg punched again, the T car began to fume.

"Oh man! Not now, not now! Come ON!!!" Cyborg urged his baby.

Nothing.

"Raven!!" Beast Boy said and Kole began to writh in agony.

"What?!?" Raven half-yelled exasperated.

"Raven she's dilated fully- she's about to give birth! Teleport her now! NOW !!" Beast Boy said.

"What? Raven repeated dumbfounded.

"Raven! Teleport! NOW!" Cyborg shouted.

"Teleport? Wha-? Yes! Yes of course!" Raven replied, she grabbed Kole's hand and teleported her and Kole to the nearest hospital.

"Emergency! Emergency! Pregnant woman! Emergency!" Raven shouted to draw attention, doctors and nurses rushed to her and quickly took care of Kole.

They took her through the maternal unit where a doctor revised her shortly, Raven was with her at all times.

"Fully dilated" The doctor confirmed Beast Boy's words, Raven was shocked.

_'I suppose he's seen me give birth so many times he already knows the symptoms' _Raven thought.

"Alright Kole" the doctor who was a male said to her-there was no confusing a titan hero, "Now on the count of three I want you to push really hard okay? One...twooo.....THREE!!"

Kole gave a strong push, grunting with the effort.

**A/N: Alright. As with the wedding, I think this is a really personal moment besides it can be something very dull both to write and to read so I'll spare any of you guys especially the boys from having to read this part, so we'll just give Kole some peace and quiet while she "pushes".**

********

*******

*******

**Alright let's check in!**

"Almost there Kole! I can practically see it's head now!" The doctor said, Kole almost screamed exasperated.

"You said that 5 min. ago!" then she looked at Raven and yelled as another contraction hit.

"WHERE IS JERICHO?!?!"

"I-I'll go and see if he's here" and Raven scrambled through the door.

"Ahh!!" Kole yelled.

**A/N: Whoops! My bad. Let's wait a little longer shall we?**

*******

*******

*******

*******

********

********

*******

**Okay I think that's safe!**

"Jericho! Jericho!" Raven used her comunicator to summon Jericho when she couldn't find him anywhere in the hospital.

"Jericho WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Raven screamed into the phone, Jericho's image appeared in the screen.

On the background Beast Boy and Cyborg were installing some things and taking out others from the T-Car.

_'Still stuck in traffic' _Jericho signed glumly _'And as if that weren't enough- the T-car's a wreak '_

"Put Beast Boy on the phone, NOW!!" Raven demanded. Jericho handed it to Beast Boy without hesitation.

"Yes?" Beast Boy asked, he was drenched in sweat.

Personally, Raven thought he looked hot when he was sweaty, a sexy, sweat-covered Apollo with glistening wet, green hair and those perfect, well-formed muscles-

_'Stop!' _her mind commanded _'Stop Raven right now!, Kole's giving birth! Worry about getting into his pants later....AHH!!'_

"Yes Rae?" He asked, his voice brought her back to reality.

"Listen Beast Boy- I want you to turn into a flying green dinosaur, bring Jericho in your back and be here- RIGHT NOW!! Kole's getting anxious and that's bad for her and her baby!"

Beast Boy looked troubled.

"I- uh- can't Rae- you see, we're stuck in the middle of a dessert in here- sortta like that one time with Ding Dong Daddy where you and Star-"

"I get your point!" Raven said "Why's that a problem?"

"I- uh- I- we can't leave Cy, Raven, you'll have to put up with Kole for a few more minutes and-" Beast Boy was interrupted by a yell in the background.

"Oh no! Dang! Beast Boy! The water spilt- we'll need more! And the nearest gas station is 25 mi. away! Plus- the brake's broken!!" Cyborg said.

"Ughh!!" Raven groaned "I guess I can't count on you now huh?"

"Nope" Beast Boy shook his head sadly "Hey I have an idea! Call Robin, maybe he and the others have finished fighting and Jinx can assist you!"

"Good idea!" Raven agreed "Raven out"

"Beast Boy out" Beast Boy replied in turn.

"Robin" Raven called into her communicator, Robin appeared swiftly dodging a flying tree branch probably courtesy of Plasmus.

"Uh- Raven? Right now probably wouldn't-" he dodged some bombs thrown by Red X "Be-" he dodged Red X's sticky red tape

"A good time" he finished panting.

"Oh Okay I alright, call me when you're done okay?" Raven said.

"Sure" Robin said dodging a lampost while trying to get a clear shot at Plasmus "Robin out"

"Raven out" Raven said in turn. Then she groaned.

She went back to Kole's room but as soon as she reached the doorway a nurse hurried off holding a bloody bundle in her hands, Raven decided to follow her.

"May I go with you?" Raven asked the lady, she smiled and said

"Sure"

Raven watched as the baby was cleaned and after a while she noticed it was a boy.

_'Nice' _Raven thought _'Wonder what name Kole will choose for him?'_

Afterwards Raven offered to carry the baby to Kole herself, because she'd had five childrenalready she knew how to hold newborns so it wasn't uncomfortable to her.

"Kole?" Raven whispered softly, entering the room.

Kole starightened a bit in bed and she smiled at Raven but stopped to gaze in wide wonder when she saw what Raven carried in her arms.

"What is it?" Kole whispered almost inaudibly.

"A boy" Raven said smiling, Kole smiled too.

"You got a name for this cutie- pie here yet?" Raven asked, handing the baby to its mother.

Kole smiled wider as she gazed into his closed eyes, she played with a small tuft of blonde hair, faintly, very faintly indeed but it was there- a single pink ray was visible.

"I'll name him- Ken. Ken Wilson" she said after a sweet while.

"That's nice Kole, congratulations" Raven said warmly.

"Thanks Raven- for everything" Kole replied.

"Where's Jericho?" Raven asked out loud "He lost all his son's birth"

As if on cue, her communicator buzzed.

"Raven" Robin answered "This thing got complicated, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Jericho came to help and Red X still got away and Plasmus caused wreak in here so we're still searching for survivors"

"That bad?" Raven asked.

"Yeah- listen Raven" Robin sighed "Don't panic okay but I want you to come here- Beast Boy- he got hurt and- and the thing looks serious for him."

Raven's face paled.

"I'll be there in a sec." se whispered...

**A/N: Oh I'm so sorry. I sortta ruined the tender moment didn't I? I'm sorry. As I've told you guys I sometimes surprise myself even when I'm writting, I sit down to write something and end up writting something completely different.**

**Anyway, I was just finishing writting it and was about to get Jericho to the hospital when I thought to make another chapter out of Jericho meeting his son Ken.**

**If you ask why Ken it's because I totally don't have new boys' names so I guess I'll need help on that one.**

**Anyway next chapter Beast Boy got hurt and the thing's looking serious for him, so they'll get him into surgery which will have some err, side-effects on him- nothing too major though.**

**And I was thinking probably next- next chapter I'll have Jericho meet his son, how about that?**

**Still, tell me what you thought about the chapter and guys, don't worry about writting long reviews, I love them, small ones are also welcomed, just review!**

**I hope you like the chapter,**

**Next one coming up soon!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes (*yay! Short name!*)**


	34. Sensory Deprivation

**A/N: So here goes nothing. Chapter #...34 right? **

**Okay so in this chapter Beast Boy got hurt and he's in the hospital while doctors try and save his life, and when he wakes up he gets some sort of sensory deprivation-I guess we could call it that.**

**So all in all, not a happy chapter, you've been warned!**

**So read,**

**Review,**

**Franshes**

"I need to go Kole, sorry" Raven replied rushing and getting her things ready.

"I'll go with you" Kole said firmly, Raven looked at her warily.

"Kole..." she began, Kole put her hand up to silence her.

"Nothing you say Raven can change my mind, let's go!" she said.

"Kole- your newborn son-" Raven tried again but to no avail.

"Ken can do without me for a couple of hours, he shouldn't be waking up anytime soon either so let's go!" Kole urged "Beast Boy needs us!"

Raven, not arguing any further went along with Kole and together they rushed to the emergency unit.

All the titans were there, looking pale and distraught.

"What happened?" Raven inmediately asked Jinx.

"The fight got terrible- Plasmus kept chucking building after building, houses were on fire, we splitted up, some of us trying to stop Plasmus, the others trying to catch Red X, who kept throwing explosives, in the end we had to abandon both chases to try and save people who'd got caught up in the fires, buildings kept falling, it was pure chaos" Jinx said, shuddering as she remembered.

"And...?" Raven prompted, she was anxious to know what had happened to Beast Boy.

"In the midst of all, a little girl got caught up in a falling building, the girl looks exactly like Starlight, only she can walk, and as Beast Boy tried to get her out, Red X sent an explosive his way...and it hit him full force." Jinx said.

"But then- you could've stayed there and called me- I would've healed him" Raven replied.

Jinx shook her head.

"No...you don't understand, we were loosing him, he was slowly slipping away in a comma, and you know even your powers can't alter the nervous system, it's too risky, meanwhile he was bleeding internally and there's nothing you could do about that either-you don't control the blood vessels- bringing him here as quickly as possible was our and his best option"

Raven was desperate.

"But then how is he NOW?" she asked.

"We don't know" Robin said softly "He's been in surgery ever since he came in here and by the looks of it he won't be out anytime soon"

All the titans sighed...

_Three hours Later..._

"God, can't they hurry up?!?" Raven exclaimed, waiting had gotten her on her nerves.

"Raven" Jinx cautioned "The best we can do now is wait- wait and pray everything will be alright"

Raven began to sob in Jinx's shoulders, Jinx herself let a couple of tears fall, Kid Flash quickly wiped them, and started playing with her hair comfortingly...

_And three hours after that..._

"You do not think something bad may have happened to Friend Beast Boy do you?" Starfire asked worriedly, everyone shushed her and quickly looked at Raven who simply closed her eyes as more tears fell...

_And still three hours from that (9 hours people!)_

All her kids were huddled around her, all of them sobbing, Raven crying with them, she was beginning to loose hope...

_and 1 hour after that..._

The doctor burst through the surgery room doors.

"He's alright" he declared finally, looking tired.

All the titans began to cheer, Raven and her kids brightened up considerably, and they all went to Beast Boy's assigned room to wait for him to be brought there.

Jake pushed Starlight's wheelchair, he was slightly worried for Summer, she'd seemed distant, like she was day-dreaming, but with her father on mortal peril he couldn't believe that was the case.

Finally Beast Boy was brought into the room, he was sleeping.

Finally, the titans declared it a night and all went towards the tower but Kole and Jericho who was anxious to meet his son, but the alarm buzzed in Robin's communicator...

"Titans! It's Red X! He's back! Sorry Jericho, guess you'll meet your son later, Titans GO!" Robin said, Jericho looked around glumly but followed.

Raven stayed, she stroked Beast Boy's arm, and played with his hair, she let a tear fall.

The lights dimmed.

Beast Boy opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Ugh... as if I've been hit by a truck" Beast Boy replied massaging his head.

"Raven?" he asked "Is that you?"

"Yeah" Raven replied "I'll go call a doctor" and she hurried away.

When the doctor came he told Raven

"Since he's a hero I'm not supposed to ask some things like his real name or such, you ask him those type of questions, I'll check in after you're done"

"Alright" Raven agreed.

She then turned to Beast Boy.

"Can you tell me your full name?" she asked him.

Beast Boy's face was expressionless as he answered

"Garfield Mathew Logan" **(A/N: Not sure if that really IS his middle name but- oh you get the works right?)**

"Good, now can you tell me your birthday?" Raven asked him.

"June 20th" Beast Boy responded in the same monotone voice. **(A/N: Again just inventing you guys)**

"What month are we in?"

Beast Boy sighed.

"July" he finally answered.

"Good" Raven replied.

"Raven?" he asked again.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Can you turn on the light? I want to see you" Beast Boy replied.

Raven frowned.

"What are you talking abou Beast Boy? It's dark alright but I can see you perfectly- you have a lamp on"

"N-no" Beast Boy stammered "That- that can't be true- I- I can't see anything"

"Oh ha ha, funny Beast Boy now drop the act"

"Its not an act" Beast Boy replied now seriously agitated then-

"RAVEN! I'M BLIND! I CAN'T SEE! HELP! I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven felt faint...

**A/N: Yeah this chapter was really serious. Now before I get all the flames I got as with the divorce thingy I'll clarify:**

**HE'S NOT STAYING BLIND FOREVER PEOPLE**

**Okay that said I'll explain my motives.**

**I don't know wether yuo guys have noticed but in almost every dramatic novel at least one character or another goes blind temporarily that's what I'm doing, plus it enables e to be able to give you readers more chapters isn't that what you guys want?**

**Okay so that said, remember to review!**

**PS: Okay so this has nothing to do with the story but yesterday July 11th was my sister Margarita's birthday,**

**Happy birthday sis!**

**Alrigth,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	35. Eyes that don't see,Heart doesn't feel

**A/N: Aaand chapter 35's up!**

**So let's recall shall we? BB's blind now...**

**Okay Enjoy!**

Effectively, after the doctor checked Beast Boy up he declared with a sigh

"I'm sorry- he's right, he's blind- it could be a temporary blindness that's my guess, but as to how to get his sight back I have no idea..."

"Thank you doctor" Raven replied in a mootone voice.

"It was an honor" he replied, then sighed "I just wish I could've done more"

Then he left them alone.

"Beast Boy" Raven murmured, her hand outstretched.

"Raven" Beast Boy replied, two tears falling down his cheeks "Oh Raven ,you're sweet voice! I just- I wish I could see you, hold you, touch you- I-I" he wasn't able to get any further.

"Shh" Raven replied softly, putting three fingers in his lips to silence him "We'll find a way, I promise"

"Where are you Raven?" Beast Boy replied helplessly.

"Here" Raven replied, she sat in his lap and caressed his face then brought her face closer to his, giving him a small kiss in his mouth.

Beast Boy let out a small moan as he felt Raven sliding down, he guessed he was on top of her now, then abruptly he rolled down, smacking his head on the wall in doing so.

"Oh! Ow! Ouch! Damn!" Beast Boy cursed.

Raven was shocked.

"Beast Boy what's wrong? Why'd you stop? Why?" she asked while she cured his woud, at least that much she could do, she wished she could do more, give him back his sight, but she knew that as with his circulatory system**(A/N: That's the blood vessels, heart and things along those lines people) **andhis nervous system his senses were something so complicated that she was bound to do further damage with her powers rather than good.  
She didn't want to have him blind _and _deaf as well.

"I- I can't do this Rae" he replied.

"Why not?" she asked, just the tiniest bit hurt.

"I-I can't _see _you Rae, I can only feel you, I- without my sight I've got no means of knowing what I'm _doing _I just- I can't Rae, we can't I'm sorry" Beast Boy said dejectively.

"But- why?" Raven protested.

"I'm sorry Rae" he repeated again "I can't- won't- have sex with you until my sight's back"

Raven bit her lip, afraid to say something hurtful.

"As you wish" she finally replied, her voice a little bit stiff, she hoped he wouldn't notice, he did.

"Aww, Rae love, don't do this to me" he replied, his tone hurt "I-I can't"

"Why?" Raven replied, her tone soft now "Beast Boy, I love you, I was _so_ close to loosing you today, I'm glad I didn't, and- and I want you Beast Boy, more than anything in the world"

Beast Boy gave a soft moan.

"Not in here" he finally replied "Take me home first"

Raven nodded, at least that much, she could do.

Back in the T tower Raven guided Beast Boy through the door.

"Beast Boy!" All the titans exclaimed then rushed all to greet him, he greeted them half-heartedly and they noticed at once somthing was wrong.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" Argent asked inmediately.

"I-um- nothing guys, I'm fine" Beast Boy replied, his voice quivered, not one titan was fooled.

"Beast Boy" Robin demaded "What's wrong? Tell us."

"C'mon BB what's wrong grass stain?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy sighed.

"It's a sad story" he told them.

_'Hey guys would you mind to hold this on while I go meet my son?' _Jericho signed.

Just then the alarm buzzed.

Jericho groaned _'Never mind' _he signed _'who is it this time?'_

"Cinderblock" Cyborg said, checking the screen.

"Okay titans, that should be easy, let's go!" Robin said.

Neither Beast Boy nor Raven moved ,after a second the others came back into the common room.

"Uh, guys?" Kid Flash told them "That usually is the signal for us to go fight"

"I can't fight" Beast Boy replied.

"Why?" Robin demanded.

"I can't see" Beast Boy said in a monotone voice worthy of Raven.

"WHAT?!?" The titans exclaimed.

"Exactly that. I'm blind. I can't see, now go fight" he said, his face expressionless, then he turned around

"You too Raven" he added.

"But-" she protested.

"But nothing, GO!!!" Beast Boy said giving her a small push when he found her body.

The titans left.

"Uh... my life just doesn't seem the same now" Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

**Later that night...**

Clothes were everywhere on Beast Boy and Raven's room, the two were panting slightly, Beast Boy was inside of Raven when-

"R-Rae" Beast Boy stammered.

"Mmm...yeah?" Raven replied blissfully.

"I can see Raven" Beast Boy said.

"What?!" Raven asked now completely aware.

"I can see!" Beast Boy replied excitedly.

"That's weird" Raven replied "Just like that?"

But as their love- making continued neither gave the situation much of a thought, as soon as his body left Raven's though, Beast Boy felt the blindness engulf him again.

He groaned and explained this to Raven.

"It must be my powers, when we're connected, we are like soulmates and you are a part of me, and since I'm not blind then neither are you" She concluded.

He sighed.

As more days turned into weeks and this odd situation repeated again and again Beast Boy became grouchier, he would make love to Raven and experience the delight of being able to see again only to later be almost driven mad by the blackness.

Raven noticed he wasn't the same in bed anymore either.

Now he didn't shyly ask permission to enter her and go softly and slowly and with caution and great tenderness as before. Now he would just slam hard into her, wild and brutal, and would hurt her both physically and emotionally in doing so.

No sweet words no caress was ever done now, now it was just him, wildly slamming himself into her.

Sometimes Raven didn't feel it like it was making love anymore, sometimes, to her it seemed more like a rape.

Finally she put her foot down and didn't allow any sexual contact between her and Beast Boy, this angered him, more than anything else.

And he turned cold.

With horror he also realized what he Beast Boy, had turned into, some wild animal only interested in getting his wife to bed.

He felt angry at himself and then thought

_'I must find a way to recover my sight completely, but I must do it alone'_

and so, after exactly one month of being blind, of Cyborg and the others and especially Raven, doing what best they could for him, he left.

Irony was that he couldn't leave a note to tell them where he was going, he couldn't see in order to write and so he left them with no explanations.

Because Beast Boy knew that he had changed, he didn't feel like a husband anymore, like a father, his children and wife now viewed him differently and he felt differently towards them.

He knew alll of this was the cause of selfishness, how they could see and he couldn't.

But then he thought of his daughter Starlight, unable to walk and yet so sweet all the time and felt sick again for just thinking about excusing his horrible behavior.

So, in order to stop hurting his family and friends he'd stop his jealous feelings towards them.

He HAD to figure out a way to get his sight back, Bast Boy chuckled as he left the Tower, stumbling a little but eventually making it out to the city where he got some help and instructions.

He thought now of a phrase that now had a double meaning to him

_'Eyes that don't see, Heart that doesn't feel'_

It was right, since his blindness, his heart didn't feel, it had turned cold, ice or stone whichever.

But he was going to make it better...

**A/N: Alright and here's the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**Isn't it frustrating? Poor Jericho hasn't had a chance to meet his son, that you guys know of, so next chapter I'll lay off BB for a bit and give you a flashback to how it all went.**

**On that said, please remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	36. Jerikole

**A/N: Alright guys! Here's what the Jerikole fans have been waiting for- Jericho meets his son Ken, FINALLY!!!!! Although you guys just get a flashback, Aww.**

**Hope you like it, **

**This chapter is pure Jerikole fluff with other minor titan situations so I dedicate it to my Jerikole fan :** _Fire-Star Studios_ **hope you like it!**

**Alright that said, let's continue!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Kole sighed happily, feeding her son that afternoon, Jericho laid beside her, looking at his son with great tenderness, both were so lost in their own little happy worlds that neither felt the gloomness all over the tower...

**Kole**

_We were in a green, grassy, sunny meadow._

_There are flowers everywhere and their perfume is so sweet, mmm!_

_Sunlight splashes across our faces and we were both bathed with morning dew...Jericho and I- just how it's supposed to be, happily and cozily in each others' arms._

_Suddely a small child joins us, he is blonde with just one streak of pink hair, his bluish-green eyes stare at us with wide innocense._

_The child is just a toddler, Jericho picks him up and I hear him whisper_

_"Ken" in his ear, because, in ,y world, Jericho WOULD be able to talk._

_I reach out for my child- my life is perfect._

_Suddenly Gnaark joins us and I hand him the child, he examines it then turns to me with a huge grin on his face, I start crying tears of joy..._

_I am in my happy place._

**Jericho**

I was rememberring the day I finally met my son...

_Flashback_

_"Jericho, you ready to go meet your son?" Kole asked me, pulling my hand slightly._

_I hesitantly look around the room, expecting the alarm or something else to prevent me from seeing my son, I see none._

_I smile and nod._

_Kole takes me to the nursery room._

_Our child was in the closest crib, his face barely covered by a thin veil, I lift it and stare at the child._

_'My child' I suddenly realize with a jolt and smile- I was- I was a daddy!_

_And I smiled at Kole and caress his small tuft of blonde hair with just one streak of pink hair,_

_I feel like crying, MY LIFE IS SO PERFECT!!_

_Later we were able to take our son home,_

_Cyborg was ready, the titans nursery, originally built to acomodate, Starlight, Rainbow and Speranza now was for our Ken._

_I couldn't stop smiling as I placed my son's delicate body on the crib._

_Cyborg eplained all the basics of the nursery, how this button sounded when the baby cried, how that button sounded when the baby needed a diaper change, how that button would buzz on it's feeding hours and much more,_

_I wasn't sure I paid half attention to what he said,_

_My eyes were still locked on my beautiful child's face,_

_My Ken. Ken Wilson. My son._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

So absorbed were Jericho and Kole in their happy worlds that they didn't notice the ear-piercing shriek followed by sobs that brought all the other titans running to Beast Boy and Raven's room.

Raven was staring through the window...

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin demanded "You shrieked- why?"

"He's not anywhere in the towe- I searched for him both manually and telepathically, he's not here, Robin he's not here!" She seized him by the hem of his shirt and shook him a little.

Cyborg gently pried her fingers away from Robin's shirt and he fell to the floor.

"Whoa Raven! Clam down! First of all- who is _he? _"

"Beast Boy" Raven whispered, the titans gasped...

* * *

Beast Boy was so close- oh so close he could taste it, the space ship was almost ready, ready to leave...

leave where he knew light would be so bright he'd be bound to get his sight back.

He would be able to see- To see!

Beast Boy gave a maniacal laugh, and we as readers and writter worry about his sanity for a moment...

***

**

*

**Okay now that we worried-**

He was just SO close...

* * *

Jericho and Kole meanwhile had noticed nothing.

They held hands and stared into each others' face blissfully.

"I love you" Kole whispered.

'_And I love you' _Jericho signed back.

"You made me a mother" Kole said tears of joy began ppouring from her cheeks again.

'_And you made me a father' _signed Jericho wiping her tears away and giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

Both looked at their son Ken, asleep in the crib beside them.

They didn't notice the anguish on the other side of the hall, didn0t hear the gasps, moans, groans or even Raven's sobs as they were lost in each other.

"Nothing can make this day better" Kole said staring into her beloved Jericho's face.

'_I can think of just one exception' _Jericho signed.

"Huh?" Kole replied blankly.

Jericho dropped down on one knee and took out a small black velvet box.

Kole held her breath.

**A/N: And now as the writter I make a miracle take place!!**

**I put my hands in front of me and type**

**Whoosh!!!!**

**okay- back to see my miracle?**

"Ko-ole" Jericho grunted in a broken voice (but talked nonetheless, thanks to me!)

Kole gasped.

"Will- uuuuuuu- beee- myyy- wife?" Jericho asked her, he showed her the ring,

Kole's eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh yes Jericho! Yes I would!" She replied sobbing, he slipped the ring into her finger in her left hand, and then kissed her passionately, and they spoke no more...

**A/N: And the end of the chapter is here. I hope you guys are sattisfied. Next chapter will be up soon I won't dissapoint you guys.**

**And I hope Fire-Star Studios that you are sattisfied as well. **

**Also please guys forgive any spelling mistakes, I was feeling too sleepy to edit so there might, just might be some spelling and/or punctuation mistakes. Then I guess I should say please forgive any gramatical errors. Okay that sounded better.**

**Okay so review! Reviews make my bright day! Plus they give me the strength to keep writting this story so many of you are reading!**

**Okay that said,**

**Review time!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	37. The Search For Beast Boy

**A/N. Aaaaand I'm back to telling you what Beast Boy is up to.**

**He wants to go to Mercury, planet closest to the sun (With special equipment of course), he thinks and might I add that he is right that the sun is so bright it will burn right through his blindness and make him see again. Okay I know it's a long shot from reality but I confess I got the idea from one of the many Greek Myths I've read, I don't know WHAT story precisely right now but- oh well I think it was Zeus who made it happen to one mortal man, though right now I'm not sure if it was his son or not-whatever so that's where I got the idea, I'm only twisting it a bit so there's no Zeus or any God involved in this.**

**Okay that said, let's continue!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Beast Boy was in the spaceship and ready to leave, of course he wasn't leaving alone, he couldn't possibly pilot the spaceship without his sight and so a crew of a few comrades acompanied him.

He was headed to Mercury.

Yes Mercury, where the sun could cure his eyes.

Beast Boy felt so excited at the prospect of having his sight back he could think of little else.

He DID think of Raven, and of his family as the countdown began.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

The spaceship shot updwards, Beast Boy wasn't scared, it was the same as the T ship, iy WAS more thrilling now that he couldn't see, just feel the sensation of flying, it avoided nasty things like getting plane-sick, but then again, he pushed that thought away, he DID want his sight back.

"We're leaving Earth's atmosphere now" I heard one of the crew say behind, I could barely control my excitement...

* * *

**Back in the T tower...**

"Where could he have gone?" Raven moaned.

"As for that, Raven, I have no idea" Robin replied, a bit sulkily, he wasn't the least bit happy at having to search for one of his team as if he were a runaway child.

"Please do not worry Friend" Starfire said placing a hand in her shoulder, Raven sighed.

"I know Star, I know, I just- can't help it" Raven replied in a low tone.

"Oh friend, Beast Boy shall be found safe and sound, I promise" Starfire said squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I wish Star" Raven replied "I wish..."

* * *

"We're heading closer to Venus" Beast Boy heard someone say, a male voice

_'Closer now, closer' _His mind thought, yeah, he was closer to loosing his blindness.

"When will we arrive?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Well" a female voice answered him "If we keep going at this speed we should be arriving there tomorrow, sir"

"Thank you..." Beast Boy answered not really knowing her name.

"Veronica, Veronica Stanley sir" she said with a timid giggle.

"Veronica, yes, thank you Veronica" Beast Boy said, ot really caring what he was saying, his mind drifted towards Raven, Raven....

He thought about all they had been through, the recent dilemas because of stupid mistakes of his,

He thought of what he ould tell her, what he would do to her, where would he take her, what would he buy her once he were able to see again...

He would tell her he loved her, with all is heart.

He would trail his hands down her angelic body and feel her shiver of pleasure and kiss her neck softly and gently and to take her clothes off and ***, because this tiem he would mean it, it was not a desperate measure to see but because he loved her.

He would take her to the fanciest restaurant in Jump City, and hold her hand on their anniversary and buy her chocolates and stuffed animals that said 'I love you' and jewels she could carry around as a symbol of their love...

Beast Boy drifted into his own world...

* * *

**With Raven...**

"We need to find him" she cried desperately.

"We can't" said Kid Flash defeatedly "We looked everywhere!!!!!"

"We CAN. And we WILL" Cyborg said fiercely, placing a hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thanks Cyborg" Raven said gratefully.

"No problem" he answered her "Grass stain is my best friend too, and I WILL do everything possible to find him before he does something stupid and/or hurts himself"

"Well, then , what are we doing still here? Titans let's get going, search every corner, every alley, every shop, every gas station, everywhere in Jump City, ask everyone for news of Beast Boy, c'mon, titans GO!" Robin cried.

Everyone leapt into action...

* * *

**Back To Beast Boy...**

"Sir, we're tunning out for the night" a female voice, Veronica, he guessed told him

"Alright, thanks...Veronica?" he said, not entirely sure it was her, but he heard a giggle and knew at once he'd been right.

He was nearly there, tomorrow he'd be there, nearly there, nearly...

* * *

**And we return to Raven...**

"I asked everyone I met!" Raven wailed as they came back into the T tower.

"Me too" Star added dejectively, putting a hand in Raven's shoulder as she broke down crying again.

"I have no news" Robin muttered worriedly.

"Well I do!" Cyborg declared.

"You DO?" Everyone exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah" said Cyborg then he added hurriedly "He's on a spaceship now, on Outer Space, it's heading towards Mercury, according to the Astronomy guy I spoke to, he's thinks the proximity to the Sun will heal his eyes, or, in his words _'will burn his blindness away'_"

"WHAT!!!!" Everone exlaimed, Raven's screech was louder than the others...

**A/N: And there it is...end of chappie,**

**Hope you liked it,**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	38. Eyesight back! Could it be JakexRavenie?

****

A/N: Okay guys, about last chapter- I'm glad most of you liked it.

**Okay it IS a long shot from reality I'll give you that, but I warned you guys, besides, is anything on this story even distantly related to reality?**

**Okay so in this chapter Beast Boy arrives at Mercury and as expected cures his eyesight, hope you like it besides, there's a little surprise, a little romance from our 11- year old kids- Jake and Ravenie, hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS: Don't forget to review, Reviews make my day!**

Raven and all the titans rushed to the Astronomy Center in Jump City.

Raven practically ran and smashed into the receptionist's desk, causing her to drop various paper, as she hurried to pick them up again Raven said breathlessly

"Have you seen a man- aproximately 2'6 height, muscular, great shape, oh yeah- and green?"

The receptionists stared at her then gasped.

"Oh miss, please forgive me I did not recognize you, of course, of course, a Teen Titan, what can I do for you?"

Raven repeated her question again.

"Why yes, you're friend, Mr. Beast Boy came to us yesterday mid-day, said he needed a ride to Mercury as quickly as possible, lucky for him, one was launching that day and he got on it, if you wish I could tell you where to find the people who are controlling the spaceship on Earth"

Before Raven could answer, because he could see she was about to curse, Cyborg responded

"Yes please"

The receptionist told them the office and the titans went to it.

"Relax Raven, he'll be fine" Jinx assured her friend, Raven managed a small smile for her friend.

"Yeah Rae- Scientist Ethan says he can even comunicate you with him, and that they should reach Mercury tomorrow and be back the day after" Cyborg said.

"Give me that!" Raven snapped, grabbing the communicator

"Beast Boy how could you?" She sobbed into it

* * *

**With Beast Boy...**

"Sir, we're getting a transmition- and I think it's for you" A lady- Veronica he assumed- handed him the comunicator.

"Yes?" he answered and then he froze when he heard the voice at the other line "Raven?" he asked.

"How did you guys find me? Guys I'm okay! Relax, Raven, I'm not mad, besides I couldn't leave a note- I can't see for God's sake!"

Quiet as he listened to Raven's angry and at the same teary response.

"No! Of course not! Of course not! Raven I love you- always have and still do!"

More silence as he listened.

"God Rae, I love you more than my own life! No! I promise- I _promise _this is for the best!"

Beast Boy let out a soft growl as she answered.

"Never Raven and I repeat NEVER even _think _that in your life okay? You are and always have been the most important thing in my life- which is why I'm doing this- I was hurting you Raven- I was hurting you and our family- I could see it in your eyes- and all of that will stop once I have my sight back-"

More waiting...

Of course not Rae. I still want you- as always" Beast Boy replied softly now.

"I love you Rae please just remember that" he whispered then hung up.

* * *

**Back in Earth with Raven...**

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Raven yelled exasperated to no one in particular.

"What can't you believe?" Jinx asked curiously yet hesitant at the same time- she could see Raven was close to an emotional breakdown and that was NOT good- especially if you were within a 20 mile radius from her. Jinx took a step back almost innoticeable.

"He hung up!" Raven cried her hands in the air.

"Just like that?" Cyborg asked surprised "No explanations? No...nothing?"

"Nothing" Raven said while shaking her head.

"C'mon Raven you guys were talking for a good 15 min. he must have said SOMETHING!" Kid Flash replied.

"Just how much he loves me. And I don't think THAT helps us much" Raven said bitterly.

"You're righ" Kid Flash said quietly and everyone groaned and slumped backwards on their chairs looking defeated.

* * *

**With the kids...**

"Jake- what's up? Are you feeling alright? You're not going back to Slade are you?" Jake closed his eyes as Ravenie placed a warm hand on his cheek.

"Naw...I'm just worried- terribly worried- and besides- Slade is dead" Jake told her, she shrugged.

"Just making sure" she answered then said "Look Jake, he'll be fine, your dad I mean, he'll be alright"

"I know" he sighed "But you just can't help it. Imagine if it were YOUR dad blind and so far from home..." he didn't continue, Ravenie bit her lip, he laughed at her expression.

"See?" he told her "You just can't help worrying" she nodded.

Jake and Ravenie looked at each other as if the fact that they were alone in the room ( kitchen actually) had only just dawned on them, they both blushed slightly when they noticed that- unconciously- they'd been holding hands. Jake withdrew his slowly, his eyes wide, and Ravenie did the same thing just a second later.

"I- uh- I" he tried to find a reasonable excuse but he couldn't find any so he just stuttered uselessly.

"Um-I-I guess- I-" Ravenie was no better.

"I don't want to be alone now" Jake said finally, Ravenie looked at him right in the eye and said

"Jake- as long as you're my best friend- you're NEVER alone- you've always been there for me and- and I'll always be there for you" she said.

"Thank you" Jake said nodding in appreciation "Thank you very much"

Without knowing how or why the two kids-almost-teenagers began inching their faces closer and closer to the point where his breath tickled her face

_'Oh my God!' _they both realized at the same time _'We're going to-' _

BAM!

The door flew wide open and the two of them jumped apart.

"Jade! What- what are you doing here?" Jake asked secretly relieved- he was just 11 years old and didn't have ANY experience in kissing girls.

"Um...I came here to fetch Sumemr a glass of water, she isn't feeling very well" Jade said looking suspiciously from Jake to Ravenie she asked "What were you tow just doing when I came in?"

"I- n- nothing! What makes you say that?!" Jake protested.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"_Suure..._it was nothing bro..."

Both almost-teens blushed past scarlett.

"Your glass of water" Jake mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Thanks- by the way, Summer needs a cheer-up, she's feeling horrible and this situation with dad isn't helping either"Jade said.

"Headache?" Jake guessed, Jade nodded then left.

Jake frowned, his sister seemed to have lots of headaches as of lately, sometimes he thought she even passed out from them, and the situation was getting him really worried, he would've told this to him mother by now but with all the stress and pressure their mother was going through at the moment with their dad's situation, putting her under MORE stress wouldn't be very recommendable.

* * *

**With Beast Boy...**

"Sir- we're here- we've arrived at Mercury" Veronica told him, he nodded

"Thank you" he told her, she laughed lightly and then the sound of a window being opened reached him, Veronica helped him get thereand then he put his face so that his eyes were facing the sun- all at once he felt it coming, through his eyelids the dull blackness changed to chocolate brown and then to a vivid orange and then finally to a scorching red and before Beast Boy could register this sudden change of colors he was staring into a window slightly black- he looked around, he saw the chairs and the control crew and Veronica a nice lady with a slender body and a hair of chocolate brown that fell just slightly past her shoulders.

He could see. He could see _everything!_

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief- at this time tomorrow, he'd be rejoicing with his family- unless of course- gulp.- Raven killed him first.

**A/N: And there ya go BB can see again, yay!**

**So... I hope you guys noticed what I've tried to put in other chapters somewhat discretly- Jake and Ravenie's obvious attraction to one another.**

**Hmm...how will Robin handle this new turn of events for his daughter when he finds out- hwo will Raven and Beast Boy cope indeed?**

**Starfire doesn't matter- she'll be happy nonetheless, but the others?**

**Add to that- what is wrong with Summer?**

**Okay I'll stop harrasing you with questions,**

**Next chapter is a reunion of the Logan family and a big drama at the end.**

**That said, remember to review, oh and Happy B-day to my Best Friend ever Gaby who turned 12 years old on July 19th.**

**Happy late B-day Gab!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: For those of you Twilight lovers she's writtign a Twilight story called "New Moon Rewrite" her pennames Anni-Frid19,**

**Yet I don't recommend that story unless you're a JacobxBella lover like she is.**


	39. Return Party

**A/N: Yes! Believe it or not here's next chapter! In this one Raven and Beast Boy reunite, the question is- will she be relieved to see him back? Angry and tear him to pieces? Or both?**

**Check it out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW. In my profile I've added a poll- plz. check it out.**

Beast Boy was going home. Yes home.

Home to his family- to his kids and Raven- his beautifull girl.

Using his communicator he called the titans

"Er- Robin? Cyborg? Raven? Anyone?" he asked tentatively.

All at once all the titans were in his screen.

"Beast Boy!" they cried "Beast Boy- where are you? How are? What did you do?"

Questions were bombarded to him by every titan.

Finally he held his hands out and they fell silent.

"Guys I'm fine" he told them, they looked at him incredulously "Honestly, more than fine really" he told them, then took a deep breath.

"I can see" he told them.

"What!!" the titans cried.

"Really" Beast Boy said grinning "If there was something in my eyes that prevented me from seeing, it got burned by the Sun just as I hoped, I'm on my way home right now"

The titans were silent for a moment then-

"Great!"

"Congratulations!

"Oh Thanks Goodness!"

and others...

Beast Boy smiled as more cheers erupted at the other side of the line.

"Hey you guys" he told them teasingly "Cool it. You can celebrate once I'm there with you"

"Of course!" Jinx cried "We shall make this day the biggest party of the year!"

Beast Boy smiled at her and Kid Flash gave him thumbs up- Beast Boy copied the action.

* * *

**With the titans...More specifically...With Raven....**

He was coming home!

He was!

Well that didn't change the fact that he DID have to better have some answeres for her.

He still owed her both an explanation and an apology for all she had worried over him.

"Relax Rae- he'll be fine- said he was on his way home now didn't he?" Jinx asked coming from behind her and hugging her lightly, Raven smiled at her, Jinx returned it.

"I know" Raven sighed "But he still needs some explanations" and then both she and Jinx broke down laughing.

God, laughing felt so good. Raven felt it had been ages since she'd laughed, ever since he'd become blind.

Raven smiled knowing of the night that awaited them later today...

* * *

**In the Astronomy unit later that day...**

Beast Boy got down from the spaceship and smiled as he looked at all his surroundings that he was able to see now.

But his smile grew wider as he saw all of his titan family running to meet him, Raven practically flying.

He smiled for them and opened his arms wide, Raven ran straight into them, she nuzzled his neck, he let out a soft moan and then caressed her body softly.

"Never, NEVER do that to me again!" Raven sobbed clutching him tight.

"Shh...shh baby, I promise, I promise to never do something like this again" Beast Boy murmured softly to her, then he let go of her and high fived Cyborg and then Kid Flash as well, he hugged Jinx , nodded to Robin and was nearly crushed by one of Starfire's hugs.

"So...you guys were saying something about a party?" Beast Boy asked jokingly after a while, all the titans laughed.

"Of course!" they said and walked together, as a family, to the titans tower...

* * *

**In the T tower...**

Summer felt faint, she hadn't believed she could feel any worse than she already had, but, congratulations, she had.

She could barely open her eyes from the earsplitting pain that had moved from just her head to her whole body.

Jade came in and laid a plate of food in her bedside table.

"Thanks" Summer said faintly.

Jade gave her sister a fake smile, Summer could see she was worrying.

"Still no better?" Jade asked her sister.

Summer shook her head, then regretted the action, since it sent her head spinning.

"Ow" she cried massaging her head.

* * *

Jake and Ravenie were playing videogames when the adults came in, the whole Logan family, except Summer rejoiced the good news with the parents and soon a party began.

Jade thoughtfully closed the door to her sister's room so that she wouldn't be disturbed by all the noise going on.

The adults began dancing and drinking and the kids merely watched, after half- a second though of thinking it better-

Jake began dancing and held his hand out to Ravenie and asked

"Would the lady consent in dancing with me?"

Ravenie blushed and and took his hand.

"It would be my pleasure" the adults watcehd curiously and the kids began giggling, Robin, eyes wide, looked at his daughter as she danced with THAT BOY.

Starfire laughed.

"Relax Robin- They're just friends"

He didn't seem so convinced but he dropped it.

* * *

**Later, STILL in the party...**

Karaoke began...

everyone had a turn and everyone laughed at how dreadful they were or applauded amazed if one was good, then it was Raven's turn to sing.

"I want ot dedicate this song to you Beast Boy" she said sweetly, the titan audience went

"Awww" and the music started.

_Bad Boy:_

_Remember the feelings Remember the day _

_My stone heart was breaking, My love ran away_

_This moment I knew i would be someone else_

_My love turn arround and i fell..._

_Be my Bad Boy Be my man Be my weekend lover But don´t be my friend_

_You can be my Bad Boy But understand -That I don´t need you in my life again _

_Won´t you Be my Bad Boy Be my man Be my weekend lover But don´t be my friend_

_You can be my Bad Boy But understand _

_That I don´t need you again, No I don´t need you again.. _

_(Instrumental)_

_(Bad Boy!) _

_You once made this promise to stay by my side _

_But after sometime you just pushed me aside _

_You never thought that a girl could be strong _

_Now I´ll show you how to go on..._

_Be my Bad Boy Be my man Be my weekend lover But don´t be my friend _

_You can be my Bad Boy But understand That I don´t need you in my life again _

_Won´t you Be my Bad Boy Be my man Be my weekend lover But don´t be my friend You can be my Bad Boy But understand That I don´t need you again, _

_No I don´t need you again.._

_(Instrumental...ending)_

After the song was over everyone was laughing and Beast Boy was red, he kissed Raven when she got down from the stage, the night seemed perfect **( A/N: And of course I as the author aren't about to let that happen, you guys know me)**

At least until Jade screamed.

"No! Mom! Dad! Nooo! Summer! She fainted...!"

**A/N: And the chapter ends right there, Hope you liked it, did you like the song? It's called "Bad Boy" by Cascada  
Rember to Review!  
Did you like RaveniexJake in here?  
Review!  
Cheers,  
Franshes**


	40. Summer's Nevermore

**A/N: Alright people, sometimes I have a laugh at reviews you know? Sometimes...when something such as last chapter happens andd people start with those 'Oh I hope he/she's okay' 'I hope he/she is fine' I sometimes wish I could show you guys my fanfic notebook where I write all my ideas for this story- you'd see how I was planning the story to go...**

**Anyway here's why Summer fainted and why her head's been giving her a hard time- in this chapter she wakes up in a place that would be shockingly familiar to anyone who knew Raven...**

**Okay that said remeber to read, review, ENJOY!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW:Plz CHECK OUT MY NEW POLL!!!!!!**

The adults all rushed to where Summer was, Raven and Beast Boy arriving first as they both could fly.

Summer lay in her bed, her arms and legs slumped to the sides unmoving, they could see she had been eating and had been about to eat another bite of apple when she had fainted because there was a bitten apple on the floor a few inches away from her fingers **(A/N: No. The apple is not poisonous)**

Raven checked her daughter's pulse- she was fine.

Beast Boy checked her temperature-

"Holy ****! Shoot! Raven! Her temperature!!!!!!!!!"

"What? Does she have high fever?" Raven asked worried.

"We wish! She's cold as ice- no temperature at all!!"

Raven's eyes widened in horror.

"Quick! Get some rags that are out in the sunshine right now! Get the clothes that are in the dryer right now! Electric blankets! Everything warm!" Robin shouted.

The titans rushed into action, except Raven who stayed by her daughter's side.

"Oh honey!" Raven moaned as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Summer's expression appeared to be a pained one, even in sleep.

Beast Boy came first with all the rags and clothing stuff that had been drying in the sun.

Jinx and Kid Flash came in next with the clothes from the dryer.

Robin and Cyborg came running in with various electric blankets.

Under all the heat Summer barely got warmer- the adults sighed, she would have to do with that.

"But what's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked "I mean- I never heard you say anything about her being sick- did you?"

"I had no idea either" Raven replied, looking at her daughter and wondering how she could've missed such a big thing.

Jake, Starlight, Scott and especially Jade looked terribly guilty.

"We knew" said Jade finally, the adults gasped and turned to her.

"What?" Raven and Beast Boy replied sharply.

"We knew" Jade repeated "She'd been feeling really bad, headaches all the time and I gave her some aspirin and water and took her food upstairs"

"Sometime's I'd go in and find her crying or throwing up or even once or twice maybe- passed out from the pain such as today" Jake said frowning.

"But she had always had temperature and even when she told me the pain was becoming worse and spreading throughout her body she didn't seem to really mean it- she put on a brave face and I believed it" Starlight added.

"We tried to go to you guys but she wouldn't let us" Scott said.

"She said mom had enough to worry about and with dad blind and later on a runaway we agreed with her and let mom be and took care of her ourselves" Jade said.

"Wer'e sorry" Jake finished "We should've known better- we should've told you"

"You should" said Raven after a while "Maybe things wouldn't have gotten complicated then but- what's done is done and we can't change it- we'll monitor Summer" she added looking at Beast Boy "If she gets any worse it'll be the hospital"

Beast Boy agreed.

No need to add that he was also feeling guilty.

_'If I hadn't run away Raven wouldn't have been worried and the kids would've told her' _he noticed silently _'And if something happens to Summer- my beautiful Summer- it'll be my fault'_

* * *

**With Summer...**

Summer woke with a start and then gasped, her hands flew to her head and touched her forehead.

It had been burning and being tramped by a horde of angry elephants just a minute ago- and now?

Now the pain was gone.

But she wasn't in her room either.

She was in a green and grassy hilltop surrounded by the chirping of birds and with the sound of running water nearby- she turned around and saw a big and beautiful waterfall beside a small river.

Summer took a breath.

Ahhh! The smell of lavender she liked so much- it reminded her of her mother. Mixed with a nice smell of clean, wet grass which reminded her of her father.

Summer sighed contently.

And then a girl in baby blue robes came up to her laughing, and Summer screamed.

The girl looked EXACTLY LIKE HER.

Summer screamed again and the girl giggled.

"Stop! Stop Sunny! Stop!" the girl commanded, Summer stopped screaming.

"Who are you?" Summer asked terrfied, then a bunch of other Summers came- all in different colored robes.

"Who are ALL of you?"

"We are YOU" they chorused.

"Or your emotions at least" The original Summer in baby blue robes said with a shrug.

"I'm Calm and Reason by the way" she said her hand outstretched, Summer shook it.

"Name's Bravery" said a Summer in flaming orange robes.

"Nice and Sweet, pleased to meet you" said a Summer in yellow robes.

"Anger" said a red-robed Summer.

"Mean and Rude- but call me Meany- everyone does" said a Summer in murky brown robes.

"Timid" said a lilac-colored Summer.

"Love" said a ruby-pink Summer.

"Lust" said a navy-blue Summer.

ETC...

After all the introductions Summer asked

"Err- but what am I doing here?"

Her emotions beamed.

"We had to figure out a way to bring you here- and unconciousness was the quickest way"

"But...WHY?" Summer questioned.

"So that you knew we existed" they responded at the same time.

"Will I stop having headaches?" Summer asked.

"Sure" her emotions said "Once you learn to meditate like your mother" they added.

Summer groaned.

"What? It's the only way to get you here meanwhile- you passing out" White purple-ish Happy said.

"Great" Summer scoffed "Just great"

* * *

**Back with the titans...**

Summer woke up and the titans- but especially her parents sighed in relief.

When Summer told them what had happened Raven immediately said

"Oh no! No daughter of mine shall be fainting all over the place because she doesn't know how to meditate- we start tomorrow young lady!"

Everyone laughed as Summer groaned again.

_Later that day..._

Raven carefully passed a brush through Summer's blonde curls, and then she delicately braided strand into strand of hair into tons of little braids.

Summer smiled at her mother- they loved each other so much.

Jake was already twelve and Summer was nearing her eleventh birthday every day- Raven couldn't help but feel pain at the idea of her children growing up, and as she looked at the perfectly big girl in the mirror right now and remembered the pink little bundle she'd given birth she let a small tear escape.

_RAVEN:  
Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_RAVEN AND SUMMER:  
Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers -_

_RAVEN:  
Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..._

"Mom?"Summer asked.

"Yes honey?" Raven said kissing her lightly in the forehead.

"I love and- I always will" she said, Raven suppressed a sob.

"I do too honey" she said "More than you know, more than you know"

**A/N: There, chapters done.**

**Did you like the Raven-Summer moments- it nearly made me cry which would have been odd considering I'm the one writting this.**

**Tell me how much did you like it? By the way, Just in case you didnt get it in this chapter Summer visited her own Nevermore.**

**Remember to check out my new poll**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Sneak Peek into next chapter:**

_Surprise for all of you RaveniexJake lovers!_

_It's Ravenie's 12th birthday party and Jake has a special gift for her...too bad Robin walks in, in the middle of it..._


	41. It All Starts With A Kiss RaveniexJake

**A/N: Here goes next chapter whooo!**

**As I said this is a RaveniexJake tribute- lol.**

**It's Ravenie's 12th birthday and tower is a buzz of excitement, and Jake has a special present for Ravenie...**

**Read,  
Review,  
ENJOY!!!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The T tower was buzz of excitement.

It was Ravenie's 12th birthday party and Robin and Starfire had made a grand party for their daughter.

Just about half the city was invited.

The titans were busy getting the tower ready.

Beast Boy nearly broke his leg as he attempted to hang a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Ravenie' and he'd fallen out of the ladder but thankfully Raven had caught him before he hit the floor.

Robin brought in the cake which was beautiful with light blue icing- Ravenie's favorite color.

Raven was the one in charge of the music and she had everything ready, Cyborg had the party lights and Starfire led the invites inside.

Ravenie meanwhile was being distracted (much to Robin's dismay) by Jake who'd taken her to a field a little bit south of the T tower.

"Do you think Ravenie will like my present?"Cyborg asked anxious.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh no doubt she will. It's Robin and his reaction you should watch out for" she said, Cyborg laughed, he'd given Jake for HIS 12th birthday a motorcycle- Raven had made an incredible fuss- the fact that it didn't include a suit OR a helmet didn't help either.  
But nothing had happened to Jake so far.

Cyborg was giving Ravenie a motorcycle like Jake's only more girl-like. AND with a helmet.

Raven and Beast Boy's gift was an MP4 with memory capable of fitting 200 songs.

Robin and Starfire were giving their daughter two Webkinz and "Raise Your Voice" movie+taking her to the movies to see Ice Age 3D that weekend.

Kole and Jericho gave Ravenie an outfit- black miniskirt, (Robin was outraged) a yellow tank top and a black belt with matching black high-heel sandals.

Jinx and Kid Flash gave her roller shoes.

And so the presents continued.

Ravenie gasped as she entered her party and saw half the city in there.

Music started as soon as she walked in.

_**Circus-Britney Spears**_

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware_

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

Ravenie danced with her father, by herself, and with her girl- friends.

The people began to disperse on the dancefloor, and all around the drinking and eating and laughter could be heard.

Next song came on and Ravenie danced with her brother.

_**Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson**_

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal_

_So They Came Into The  
Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black  
Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus-  
Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats-  
Intimidations_

_Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)_

_(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By-  
A Smooth Criminal)_

_Okay, I Want Everybody To  
Clear The Area Right Now!_

_Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!_

Here Jake timidly held out his hand and they began dancing, much to Robin's obvious discomfort, he twitched in Starfire's arms as though he were about to separate the two teenagers.

_**Let's Dance- Miley Cyrus**_

_The weekend's almost done, the moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around when life becomes a drag  
I dance_

_I like the bass, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like the boom, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I need guitar, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
I like that drum when it goes, boom tih-boom tih-boom_

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby, dance!_

_The music's on, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
My favorite song, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
The beat is strong, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up  
We'll dance, c'mon!_

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby_

_Dance! Keep movin'  
Back it up, yeah!_

_When the night says hello, yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up, turn it loose, yeah you've got no excuse  
Just take a chance, get out on the floor and dance_

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! And let's start the party  
Dance with me, dance with me, dance with me, dance_

_Let's dance! What the weekend, what the night is all about  
Let's dance! Grab your girlfriends, grab your boyfriends, sweat it out  
Let's dance! Move your whole body and let's start the party  
As soon as my album goes number one  
Mr. Lim I'd like a Rolex with forty diamonds, ha ha ha_

Here Jake said looking directly at Ravenie and said

"I couldn't think of what to get you"

"You didn't have to get me anything, you're my best friend, that's already alot." Ravenie said at once.

The music now came on again.

_**La La Land- Demi Lovato**_

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine._

_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal_

_[guitar]_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land..._

_Machine_

_I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la la...._

"Oh come off it!" Jake replied "You didn't HONESTLY believe I would leave you without something!"

"You- you DID?" Ravenie asked surprised "But I thought your parents had already added their present to the pile?"

"Oh they did" Jake said mischiviously "But that was my parents present for you- this one is mine"

Ravenie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to see it?" Jake asked- timid again.

"Alright let's see it" Ravenie said laughing but stopped as she saw him take out a black velvet box and open it.

Inside, a delicate-looking silver chain with a ruby- heart in it's center monogrammed with the words

_'Friends Forever...or something more'_

Ravenie burst out crying, the adults looked curiously at the scene of commotion and fell open- mouth as they watched Jake place the chain around Ravenie's neck.

Without thinking or even caring that their parents were watching them Jake and Ravenie began to kiss, and felt completely blissed.

Soon all the room erupted in cheers, giggles and wolf-whistles, all except, the four very stunned parents as they watched their kids make out. **(A/N: Robin's face? Priceless)**

Starfire was the first to recover, followed by Raven and Beast Boy and Robin who never recovered.

The music started once again, but now Ravenie and Jake couldn't take their eyes off each other. They sang together.

_**Takin' Back My Love- Enrique Iglesias and Ciara**_

_JAKE_

_Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free  
You take all these things, if they mean so much to you  
I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world  
So did I deserve to be left here hurt?_

_You think I don't know you're out of control  
I ended up finding all of this from my boys  
Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so  
You already know I'm not attached to material_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love  
My love_

RAVENIE:

_Yeah, what did I do but give love to you?  
I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you  
From head to feet, all that's not me  
Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you_

_You think that you know  
(I do)  
You've made yourself cold  
(Oh yeah)  
How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl_

_You're out of control  
(So what?)  
How could you let go?  
(Oh yeah)  
Don't you know I'm not attached to material?_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

BOTH

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_So all this love I give you, take it away  
(Uh, uh huh)  
You think material's the reason I came  
(Uh, uh huh)_

_If I had nothing would you want me to stay  
(Uh, uh huh)  
You keep your money, take it all away_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love_

_I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love  
I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love  
I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love_

_Ooh, my love  
(I'm taking back my love)  
Ooh, my love_

The music stopped and the newly formed couple stared lovingly into each other's face.

**A/N: And the chapter ends right here. So far it's the longest chapter I've written- 3,000 (more but you get the works) words! Of course it's mostly due to the songs (*shrugs) hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter we're back to drama.**

**Want a sneak peek?**

**Next chapter Jinx arrives in the T tower in a very bad and very shaken state- what happened to her? Nobody knows, just her.**

**Can you guess what happens to her?**

**Review time!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	42. Jinx? Huh?

**A/N: Aaand I'm sorry to tell you that while last chapter was full of joy this chapter is sorrow once again- don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ravenie and Jake were now enjoying each others' company most of the days.

Raven and Beast Boy were fine with that after they got over the shock. Raven cried a bit about 'her little boy growing up!' but that was it.

Starfire was completely and blissfully happy.

Robin was NOT.

Once he was out of the happy couple's earshot he screamed and cursed everything both existing and extinct.

Once Starfire had managed to calm him down reasonably he went up to Jake and had the typical 'If you hurt my baby....' Talk

Of course, being Robin, now more than ever he didn't loose sight of his daughter.

"I wish dad would leave us ALONE!!" Ravenie whispered to Jake exasperatedly one Saturday as yet another one of their attempted, parent-free dates was spoiled by Robin who, very conveniently, decided to bring Dash to the videogames that were next door to the restaurant Jake and Ravenie were having lunch.

"He's just worried about you that's all" Jake whispered back soothingly, gently rubbing Ravenie's hand, Robin cleared his throat loudly and Jake blushed and pulled his hand out of Ravenie's.

Ravenei pouted and then asked Jake

"Hey want to go see a movie?"

"S-sure" Jake said uncertainly "Which one?"

"How about 'My First Kiss'? That sound interesting?" Ravenie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"What? No! That movie is the worst one ever invented!" Jake cried then he replied gulping "But- if you really want to see it..."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking on paying very much attention to it" Ravenie said, still flirting, and Jake caught up. She really wanted to annoy Robin.

"Yeah that's right" he said back seductively "It's really dark, we can have _lot's _of fun"

Behind them there was a huge noise, Robin's fist had hit the table so loudly and forcefully the table shook cosiderably and a plate fell to the floor and broke.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT YOUNG LADY!!!" He yelled.

Ravenie lost it then.

"IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS DAD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! MOM TRUSTS JAKE! SHE SAID I COULD! EVERYONE'S FINE WITH IT! EVERYONE BUT YOU! I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE FATHER DEAR AND IF YOU WOULD SO KINDLY AS TO LEAVE THE HELL OF ME ALONE I ASSURE YOU I COULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now you lower that tone with me young lady!" Robin yelled back "I want to take care of you- you don't know how most guys are!"

"Well it so happens father of mine that Jake isn't 'most guys'!" Ravenie yelled back.

"He has it in him- his parents were irresponsible before him- otherwise he wouldn't even be here- being a mistake like he is- being a result out of carelessness- how could he not be the same!" Robin yelled back.

Quiet. Robin had said what no one else dared to say.

Jake's eyes swam with tears and he ran out of the place.

Robin started looking around uncomfortable only now realizing his words.

"THANKS A LOT FATHER!!!!!!!!!" Ravenie screamed "YOU ARE THE WORST JERK OF THE PLANET!!!!!!!"

And she ran off after Jake leaving her father alone...

* * *

**With Jinx...**

Jinx frowned reading the newspaper.

Yet again several victims had been found dead in the same spot.

The police were blank for clues.

All they knew was that all the dead victims had been men. Women who were victims were in the hospital, severly shaken and unable to speak, some of them even related to the dead men.

_'Hmm' _Jinx thought _'Some of us should go investigating what the hell is going on in that place'_

Just then Jake arrived crying.

After the whole story was out of the boy- confirmed by Ravenie, Jinx and Kid Flash were outraged and mad at Robin.

Cyborg and Bee were dissapointed.

Kole and Jericho were mad.

Most of the other titans just shocked.

Raven and Beast Boy were furious.

"HOW DARE HE?!?!" Raven yelled, the others cowered, Raven was really mad- her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"HE'LL PAY THAT SCUM!!!!!" Beast Boy thundered, they could see him shaking, Cyborg was sure he'd turn into The Beast again if his anger wasn't calmed and quickly.

All the titans feared the moment Robin would come, dreading the fate that awaited him by the very-angry couple.

* * *

**Later that day...**

It was almost 5:00 o'clock and Robin didn't show up, Dash had coe but Robin hadn't.

The titans suspected he wouldn't be showing up anytime soon.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Cynderblock was causing some trouble in an alley, _'very close to the place where the other victims had been found' _Jinx noted.

The titans got ready for battle and Robin joined them.

"Now, this one's easy we've got to corner him and then-" Robin began.

"Robin we know" Beast Boy interrupted him 'And don't think you don't still owe Raven and me some explanations Bird Boy!" Robin shut up.

Jinx was sp distracted by the fight she didn't see a huge fist coming that knocked her severla alleys away.

"JINX!!!!!" Kid Flash shouted, Cyborg put a robotic hand in his shoulder.

"Chill man, it was not a very good punch she'll be okay- once her head stops spinning she can make her way back to the tower" he said.

Kid Flash smiled gratefully at him and continued to fight until they brought Cynderblock down quite quickly.

* * *

**7:00 o'clock that day...**

Kid Flash was getting anxious.

Jinx had still not returned, '_even if she had walked, she should be back by now'_ he thought.

After a screaming fit that had reduced Robin to nothing by both Beast Boy and Raven and added to the one of his daughter and Starfire and Cyborg's dissapointed speeches Robin had gone upstairs.

The kids were currently watching TV with their respective parents, including Jake, now feeling much better- Robin had apologized to him and promised him to stop spying their dates.

Suddenly the door opened and the titans jumped to their feet, Robin came sprinting down the stairs.

But it was just Jinx.

She smiled weakly at them- warily- they could see she was shaken.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried and ran to her, he hoisted her by her shoulders, Jinx quivered a bit at his touch.

"Where were you? What took you so long? Answer me!" Kid Flash demanded, Jinxwinced in his hard tone.

"S-sorry Wally- I-I landed pretty far and got a bit lost and- and then I was hungry and stopped for a bite- again I'm sorry- my head's a bit sore still- can I go rest?" she asked him with a pained smile.

Kid Flash nodded shocked like all the other titans at Jinx's lame excuse.

Jinx went upstairs and she went Raven realized with a gasp how fake her excuse was and wondered how she and the others could have missed it-

Jinx's clothes were ripped and torn.

**A/N: Alright- anyone who doesn't know what happened to Jinx or the other victims hasd to seriously go check his/her head for any mental disease that isn't letting the inteligence flow.**

**Just kidding but seriously people it's quite obvious.**

**Next chapter will be up soon I hope,**

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**Plz remember to review and for those of you who haven't done my poll yet I suggest you do it, it's on my profile!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PS. I have 14 days of vaction left- that means I have to hurry up if I want to finish this story before Summer Break's over!**

**Plz forgive any spelling mistakes- I'm currently with a headache and don't have the energy to check-**

**If 3-4 days hadn't passed since I last updated and I wasn't getting freaked by that fact with so little time I wouldn't even have touche this story- I'm feeling really bad.**


	43. Explanations and Tellings Off

**A/N: Here's next chapter (*yawns*) Sorry for that I'm barely awake- it's really early. Considering I'm listening to really hard rock music and still I don't wake up I'm really sleepy. Attention it's a bit rated M okay?**

**Well,**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes **

Raven followed Jinx upstairs, not telling anyone else about her suspicions- she knew Kid Flash would freak.

As she was about to enter Jinx's room she heard someone sobbing.

She cautiously opened the door.

She gently came in.

"Jinx?" she asked softly.

Jinx looked up, she had been curled on her and Kid Flash's bed, crying her heart out.

Now that the ligth was better Raven could see how ruined her clothes really, she saw several bruises in Jinx's body in several places, she had been rubbing them while she sobbed.

"Oh Raven! I-I- I hit the floor pretty hard" Jinx lied swiftly "It ruined my clothes a bit"

Raven sat next to Jinx in the bed and took her hand.

"Please do not lie to me Jinx, youre my best friend and I want to help you- it is obvious you've been harmed now tell me, where you raped?"

Jinx broke down crying and nodded.

"Yes" she sobbed, her whole body was shaking.

"Who did this?" Raven asked softly placing her hand on Jinx's shoulder but when Jinx flinched at her touch she withdrew it.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Jinx asked in turn.

Raven nodded once.

"Well- I- I fell in the alley that's where all the victims had been and- and- well let's just say I found what happened to the otehr victims- they're pretty rough those guys"

"What are you saying Jinx- who are those guys?" Raven replied sharply, Jinx winced in the roughness of her voice so Raven turned her tone kinder.

"Can you please tell me what you mean?" she asked Jinx softly.

Jinx shook her head.

"I- it's not something I can ever talk about again" Jinx whispered mortified.

"Then show me" Raven replied and she held out her hand- Jinx clasped her hand and Raven began replaying what Jinx had been through...

_Memory:_

_Jinx had fallen pretty hard and once her head had stopped spinning she'd realized exactly where she'd fallen._

_Her heart pounding really hard in her chest she'd began walking quickly out of there._

_They had come out of nowhere, 12 of them, all men, or some of them just big boys, all laughing cruelly and eyeing her hungrily._

_"Well, well" one of them had said "Look what the wind brought- what is someone like you doing somewhere like here lady?" he'd asked her tauntingly._

_Another guy had grabbed her from behind, Jinx had begun to scream but he'd swiftly struck her and they forged a rag into her mouth, Jinx was still struggling against her restrainers, their hold was as strong as ever._

_They'd begun to strip her clothes and Jinx writhed and screamed in panic against the rag,_

_her clothes completely off they0d began groping her at all places, tears streaming in her face by now, Jinx had given up hope and stopped struggling just wishing for them to be over and done with-'_

The memory abruptly cut off Jinx had released Raven's hand, she wwas crying.

"I won't make you see or feel the rest" Jinx replied after she had calmed down "But I can tell you this- they were rough- they each took a turn with me, it was horrible and they laughed gleeful at my panic and fear- it- it- it was-" Jinx couldn't continue, Raven didn't- couldn't blame her.

* * *

**Downstairs...**

"What do you guys think was wrong with Jinx?" Cyborg asked.

The other titans shrugged.

"Who knows?" Speedy said.

"Perhaps I should go check...?" Kid Flash asked uncertainly.

"No man, Raven's with her, wait a bit" Beast Boy told him, Kid Flash nodded, he could wait.

Robin meanwhile was absorbed into his own sacry thoughts.

_Flashback_

_"How DARE you?" Raven had said after slapping him, Robin cringed away, Raven's eyes were red._

_Beast Boy could only growl in response, he' turned into the Beast as Cyborg had anticipated but it was low nadd menancing and it gave Robin goose bumps._

_"Hey guys listen! I was thinking okay?" he tried to defend himself, Raven laughed mirthlessly._

_"THAT much is obvious!" she screeched, her powers dragged Robin and hanged him upside down and then when he was high enough- dropped him._

_"Look- I know what I said was wrong-" he began gasping in fear- he0d never seen them so mad before- especially not at him._

_Beast Boy snapped with his jaws and Robin cringed again and fell silent._

_"YOU WILL NEVER SAY THAT TO ANY OF OUR CHILDREN AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME??!?!" Raven had thundered, Robin had only been able to nod._

_"NEVER- WHAT BEAST BOY AND I DID- THOSE WERE OUR MISTAKES AND OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT DESTINED TO BE LIKE US- **UNDERSTAND?**"_

_Raven had finished._

_"Yes" Robin had said weakly._

_End of Flashback_

Robin shuddered, just thinking about earlier today gave him creeps, he'd never ever spy on his daughter OR her boyfriend again- that didn't mean he trusted Jake- he'd just have to think of more strategic plans- ones that might not end him feeling Jake's parent's wrath- OR his own wife's come to think of it- Starfire hadn't been easy on him either.

Robin shuddered once more and then Raven came down looking grave.

"Guys" she said soberly "It's Jinx...we need to talk"

**A/N: And that's the end. Right here. Hope you find Robin's told-off interesting.**

**Next chapter should be up soon,**

**Ugh I won't rest again until this story's done with.**

**Plz remember to check my new poll if you haven't already, forgive any spelling mistakes because- as I just said- I have only just woken up.**

**Remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	44. A Flinx Talk

**A/N: Alright here's next chapter- God this is draining all my energy (Kiddin but seriously it's a bit of a work) if it weren0t for my wonderful reviewers I doubt I would have had the strength necessary for this story.**

**So remember to keep reviewing!**

**They make me SO happy!**

**R&R!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

All the titans were alert now, Kid Flash was actually on his feet.

"What? What about Jinx?" Kid Flash.

"She...she was raped" Raven said in a soft voice.

"WHATT!!!!!!"

Raven sighed and told them the whole story.

Kid Flash was outraged.

He wasn't the only one.

Aqualad wasn't the least bit happy when he was informed, Cyborg was furious, Robin was mad and the rest of the male titans something similar to this.

Raven and the rest of the girls tried to comfort Jinx.

Raven knew those guys had been rough with Jinx, she now flinched at any touch- even Kid Flash's.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Jinx only seemed to get worse.

Wally was extremely worried for her.

He was also dissapointed in himself- he should've protected her- should've been there.

One night they were getting ready for bed and as usual Jinx said nothing to him- she appeared to have turned cold- never said anything to him anymore- oh she was teh same or as close to the same as she could be near their children- but not with him anymore.

Kid Flash was sad and he thought he knew why she was this way.

She didn't love him anymore.

He could't blame her nor could he deny it.

He had failed her. He hadn't been with her in her darkest hour. He couldn't protect her. She had gotten hurt- and he'd done nothing.

That night he caressed her face and as usual she shivered at his touch, he sighed and said softly to her

"I'm so sorry baby"

"What are you talking about?" Jinx demanded.

"I have failed you. I know that. I also know you don't love me anymore and I can't say blame you. I-I wasn't there. I didn't protect you. I should have-"

Jinx placed a finger in his lips and he became silent.

This time she caressed HIS face attempting to control her own shaking.

"Baby I love you- it's not your fault no- I-I guess I've become distant because- I-I feel dirty- unworthy of you" she lookd at him, eyes full of shame.

This was too much for Kid Flash, he kissed her passionately, making her short of breath as only he knew how to do it.

Jinx's hands tangled in his hair and instantly their needs for each other became known.

After an hour both were out of breath but clutching each other very firmly,

Kid Flash inhaled her scent of roses and brought her even closer to him, her body felt warm against his, it angered him to see all the bruises those bastards had done to her and hot tears fell from his cheeks realizing just how much she'd been through.

Jinx turned to face him when she felt the wetness of his tears.

"Babe!" she exclaimed alarmed "What's up? Honey? Why are you crying?"

"I-I- I just-" he didn't find words horrible enough to describe what he was seeing, Jinx followed his gaze and realized what he was staring at, she covered his mouth with her own.

"Shh...that's past already, I'm here, I'm yours, nothing's ever going to come in the way of that" and she hugged him close to her.

Here in his arms Jinx felt content.

Here in the arms of the man she loved she was safe.

"I'm glad you didn't come along with me" Jinx said seriously "They only rape women- but they actually kill all the men- I-I couldn't have beared it if they'd k-killed you" Jinx's voice shook.

"I'm going back" Kid Flash said casually.

"What?!?!" Jinx cried "No!!!"

"Not alone obviously although with the fury I feel towards them I doubt they could take me down but none of us titans are pleased with what they did to you Jinx" Kid Flash said.

"Oh- okay" Jinx said in a small voice.

"Jinx-" he sighed "Look...I'm going to say this once and I don't want you to argue with me alright?"

Jinx nodded.

But Kid Flash wouldn't say it, she shook his shoulders playfully.

"What is it Wally? What is it!" she demanded laughing.

"Look...you already got hurt once- re-remember Valete?" Kid Flash asked hesitantly.

Jinx stopped laughing, her throat closed tightly a huge lump forming, it was extremely hard to even think of her lost daughter- let alone say her name.

"Yes" she whispered as tears fell from HER cheeks now, Kid Flash gently wiped them away.

"Well" he pressed on "You already got hurt once- now you got hurt again- I don't like it Jinx- I think it would be better if- better if-"

"If?" Jinx prompted.

"If you stopped crime- fighting alltogether" Kid Flash finally said.

Jinx was silent for a min. she understood his point and yet hated to think her days as heroine were over.

"I-I just- I can't bear to loose you Jinx" Kid Flash said, his eyes swimming with tears again, Jinx decided there and then that he was just too precious along with their family and that if to be together she'd have to cease crime- fighting then she'd take it. Take it and be grateful.

"Alright" she told him nodding "I see your point and I agree with you"

Kid Flash looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously" Jinx said firmly.

Kid Flash hugged her tightly and they fell asleeep in each others' arms.

**A/N: Well there it is- next chapter to "Hidden" I told you guys if you were lucky you'd have next chapter by today or maybe tomorrow- it came to be today.**

**I'm a little worried by the quality of my rushed chapters- I mean- I'm so worried by updating quickly that I don't really know how good are my chapters...you guys tell me.**

**A)Exceptionally Good**

**B) Reasonably Good**

**C)Good but could use some improvements.**

**D) Bad.**

**E) Ugh. Terrible. Why do you even bother?**

**Again I won't be mad by your selection.**

**Vote!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	45. Couldn't think of a name sorry

**A/N: Gosh guys I'm so flattered by your ratings! Okay most said A some even said better than A- a few said B but that's it.**

**I'm really flattered.**

**Here guys the reason I'm updating so fast is because school is 13 days away and the start of term is so busy that I'll most likely won't be able to update my stories for long periods of time- and I'm not kidding this time people- it culd be- ugh. Months to update but sonce "Hidden" is so highly demanded then I decided I would end it before taking those long periods- thus why the speedy updating.**

**Also it might be because I'm coming down with a huge authors block for the moment- somethign I CAN'T afford.**

**So anyway some people have begun going on about a sequel- I WILL have one if you guys agree but it will be shorter and not so fast- and I will probably start it in Dec. with my next long vacations.**

**So with that said,**

**Let's continue!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jinx and Kid Flash came down shortly afterwards.

Jinx saw all the titans were getting ready to leave, presumably to hunt down the idiots who had done this to her.

"Um...guys- we want to tell you something" Kid Flash said.

Every titan turned to face them, Jinx sighed, she really couldn't bear this, being a heroine had been her life for so long, then it had been abruptly snatched by Aqualad- now fate was going to push her away from her dreams once again.

Jinx sighed again, she should have expected this. Should have seen it coming.

There was no way all her dreams could be fulfilled.

She was _bad luck _for crying out loud!

"Well" Kid Flash seemed uncomfortable too.

"What is it Kid Flash?" Raven asked cautiously.

"I-I- we- we need to tell you guys something" Kid Flash said.

"So...just say it" Cyborg said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"You're not pregnant again are you Jinx?" Robin asked worried.

"Oh! Oh Gosh no! It would be one of those bastards baby then! Ugh no!" Jinx said fidgeting slightly.

Robin still didn't look convinced so Kid Flash decided to drop the bomb now before anyone else jumped to that horrible conclusion too.

"No...Robin, guys, we talked this with Jinx and we both think it's better if-"

"If-?" The titans prompted.

Kid Flash took a deep breath.

"If she drops crie fighting"

Noboday said anything then-

"T-temporarily right?" Cyborg said "I-I mean, sure, soeone with a strong a trauma as yours should want some time before-"

Jinx shook her head and Cyborg quieted.

"No" said Kid Flash "Forever. She won't be a titan anymore"

"No!!" All the titans exclaimed.

Jinx bit her lip.

"Wally's right" she said "It's better this way guys- it's not like you aret' going to see me- I'm still staying in the tower- can I?"

she then added at Robin horrified at realizing that this last statement might not be true.

He sighed.

"Look Jinx- you're family- of course you can stay- but- are you really sure you...have thought this through?"

"Wel...I'll continue to think about it- I might change my mind" Jinx lied- she knew Wally was firm- sure enough Kid Flash gritted his teeth at her answer- but thankfully nobody but Jinx noticed.

Robin sighed again.

"Alright then...guess that's all I can ask for now" he said.

"Alright guys? Ready to leave?" Beast Boy asked, mainly to change the mood around the room.

Everyone snapped out of their trance and jumped into action.

"You said 27 Street Lane right?" Cyborg shouted over his shoulder locating the place in his computer.

There came a faint "yeah!" from Robin as he went into the other room to retrieve his motorcycle helmet.

"Here we are" Cyborg said softly as the street came into view.

At the sight of the place again Jinx shuddered against Kid Flash's shoulder, Wally gripped her tightly.

"Is this the place Jinx?" Cyborg queried.

"Ye- yes" Jinx said in a soft voice trembling "Yes that's the one"

A gang of men came into view, Jinx practically convulsed at the sight of them, Kid Flash's grip tightened even more and he glared at the screen.

"Are those- _them_?" he growled.

"Yes- those guys were the ones that- that" Jinx couldn't continue, nobody needed her to.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted and the titans jumped into action.

Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire flew out the windows and the rest of the titans went their way.

Aqualad stayed behind, he'd only been allowed to come because the hatred he felt toward those guys once he heard what they had done was second only to Kid Flash's.

"Jinx" he murmured stroking her hair lightly and tucking one strand of hair behind her ear "Don't worry Jinx we'll be alright, everything will be fine- I promise"

"You do?" Jinx asked fearfully- she still was afraid for Wally's sake.

Aqualad chuckled lightly.

"'Course I do love, nobody can take down the titans"

And then he was gone.

Jinx made a face.

Aqualad STILL hadn't gotten over her and that made her feel uncomfortable around him- even as he helped her now.

Jinx called on her two daughters and she, Lise and Speanza began playing house, Jinx tried very hard to concentrate on the game- to stop worrying about her husband around those murderers.

She simply couldn't.

**A/N: Okay okay I know. This was more like a filler chapter with no specific plot which is why I couldn't come up with a name for it, as I said, blame my authors block and my increasing anxiety as school approaches.**

**Plz review and flame all you like- I don't think this was a very good chapter.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**BTW: Plz forgive any spelling mistakes, and the adress given in this book is invented or maybe not- I think I've heard it in a movie- not sure.**


	46. Bad Guys Beaten Up!

**A/N: Alright guys here's chapter 46- whoo! 4 chapters to go- this story has been hard to write- I hope you guys have been sattisfied by it,**

**Anyways 12 days 'till the school year starts and that simply sucks.**

**Countdown's beginning (*groans unhappily*)**

**Read, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

While Jinx sat there playing with her daughters and at the same time worrying the titans were miles away, just beginning to enter the alley.

"Here we go" Cyborg said and all the titans entered cautiously.

There was an unusual chill in the night, Raven shivered lightly though from cold, nerves or even fear she couldn't tell.

Beast Boy immediately put his arm around her.

"Don't worry baby we're more this time, we're more, they're outnumbered and we are more experienced in fighting, and in any case, if the situation were to get dangerous and/ or I considered it to be out of hand I would protect you baby and we'd both get out of here faster than the speed of light, nothing's going to happen to you if I'm alive"

Raven smiled, it was so like Beast Boy to make her feel at ease, with him, she knew she had nothing to fear.

The titans stopped.

Silence.

A beat.

There ahead, dark shadows- _sillhoutes_ could be seen. **(A/N: I'm QUITE sure I'm spelling that wrong, anyone know the right way to write that word down? If so please tell me!)**

The shadows were moving and soon voices could be heard.

**(A/N: Attention, their talk will be dirty!)**

*******

"Poor guys they have no idea what they're in for" one voice said.

"Yeah- I feel sorry for all the men we're going to have to kill tonight" said another one, jeering.

"Ah, excellent I see quite a number of females!" said another one, his voice hungry.

"Excellent, souds like we really ARE going to get laid tonight!" said another. **(A/N: Don't say I didn't warn you!)**

The titans all grimaced, some in shock, some purely disgusted.

Soon the gang of boys came into view.

"Ahh... but if it isn't Jump City's fellow heroes the Teen Titans!" One voice said, the others laughed mockingly, the male titans all gritted their teeth, the girls all cautioned their boyfriends **(A/N: Okay, some of them like Beast Boy and Kid Flash and Robin are husbands I know I know whatever)**

The guys came closer to them and still, were foolish enough to keep taunting the titan boys, the titan girls all were sure that they guys's already limited patience was about to break- and they were right.

"Hey Leo!" said a man "Isn't that Kid Flash over there?"

"So it is..." a whispered reply.

"Hey you!" said a man in his early twenty's pointing at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash glared at him icily, the man laughed.

"I had one hell of a night with your little girlfriend the other day- what was her name again? Linx?"

"Jinx" Kid Flash gasped and then, all the titans could see it in his face, anger turned to hatred and his face twisted into a mask of agony and also- hatred, vengeance, bloodlust...

And then Kid Flash lunged for the man,

The fight started, although the bad guys were trying to get hold of the girls for raping them later the girls were quick and ready, and the Titan guys beat the murderes.

One incredibly foolsih sixteen year old boy licked his lips at Raven and grabbed her at her waist.

"MMmm...you are so HOT, I'm going to have quite a lot of fun tonight!"

Raven wriggled herself free but turned at the sound of a growl, all the murderes screamed, Beast Boy turned into The Beast and charged at them, leading them well away from Raven, knocking some guys out, in the process.

"Nice" Speedy commented.

The Beast changed back into Beast Boy and grinned at Speedy but all the same keeping a firm grip on Raven.

Raven fidegeted in his grasp.

"Really Beast Boy I'm fine jjust let go!" they heard her whisper to him, an urgent whisper.

"Oh no, that guy almost got you there" he whispered back at her.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought _I_ was paranoid" she muttered "Listen Beast Boy, you know fully well that if that were the case I could blast my way free and then teleport back to the tower, I'm perfectly safe"

"If your powers were to fail..." he answered her in an agonized whisper and still unwilling to let go of her.

"Which you know fully well shouldn't happen unless I'm pregnant, am I pregnant? Nooo...c'mon Beast Boy, let's go fight!"

But as it turned out the bad guys were scared out of their wits after their encounter with The Beast, they indeed were so frightened that they allowed the titans to handcuff them and lead them to jail, all laughing and muttereing nonsense about 'animals and beasts not allowes to go in there'...

Raen giggled.

"I think you traumatized them forever love" she said, blowing a kiss to Beast Boy who feigned catching it and placing it on his mouth then taking hold of her waist and pulling her to him 'till their lips met.

"Good" Beast Boy panted between kisses "That'll teach them not to even _consider _harming you"

"MMmm" Raven moaned between the kiss "oh Beast Boy, I love you so much!"

"Love you more" Beast Boy answered in between the kiss.

"Not" Raven disagreed.

"C'mon guys" Argent said while Speedy cleared his throat and Aqualad punch Kid Flash lightly on the shoulder and feign throwing up, Kid Flash grinned.

"Jinx is right" Kid Flash replied "Let's go back to the tower, Jinx must be worried sick by now..."

**A/N: And there you go, chapter 46 ladies and gentlemen.**

**Tell me if you liekd it,**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	47. Fighting Back

**A/N: Chapter 47 (*sighs*) is here- three chapters to go guys (*doesn't that make you want to cry?*) And that's including the Epilogue so really it's two chapters... ATTENTION IT'S A BIT MROE RATED M THAN USUAL!!!!!!!**

**Well,**

**Let's continue shall we?**

**Remember to Review! Reviews make my day!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

The titans all made their way home.

As Kid Flash had expected, Jinx had been a mess as she waited for him to return.

As soon as the titans told her the whole story, Jinx flew into Kid Flash's arms.

"I love you baby" she told him.

He kissed her back forcefully.

"I do too Jinx, those bastards will never haunt your dreams again"

Jinx nodded, she then bit her lip, she really didn't want to say this to Wally, but she had decided she would not follow his instructions she'd still be a titan.

They went to their room.

She sighed once then began.

"Listen" she told him "I know you said it was too dangerous for me to continue being a titan and all but- but I really feel that's not necessary- I can't take care of myself, I'm a big girl now"

Kid Flash sighed as well- exasperated.

"Jinx, hon. we've had his discussion before- I couldn't bear it if something happened to you" he said, agony in his voice.

Jinx exploded then.

"But what if something happend to YOU? What would I do then? You think it doesn't- doesn't pain me to see you go out alone to fight- not knowing whether you'll come back or not? What about those feelings Wally? Huh? I suppose you didn't take them into account!"

Kid Flash sighed again.

"If something were to happen to me- not that anything is fast enough to get to me- then Jinx you'd just continue with your life- get on as usual-"

"YOU_ ARE_ MY LIFE!!!" Jinx screamed "WHEN WILL YOU EVER GET IT? YOU _ARE _MY LIFE, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!"

"You managed to get along just fine when you were at the Hive" Kid Flash muttered his tone mutinous.

"That was before Kid- I can't live without you now- you're too deep a part of my life now" Jinx said, tears were beginning to form at her eyes but she would NOT allow them to go out.

"So...what do you want to do?" Kid Flash asked her coolly, she knew form his tone he was angry, and this angered _her._

"What?" she snapped "What's your problem Wally? Why can't you just understand? I'm not a helpless random girl you go around saving every day- I can take care of myself- I've done so since I was 7 ad I can continue now!"

"Yeah like hell I'll believe that!" Kid Flash snapped back "You know Jinx? I don't really get you woman. Do you _want _to get hurt even further than you already have? What is it with you? Why do you want to suffer _more_?"

"Now see here Kid Flash" she flared "Yes I haven't been myself as of lately- particularly after we lost Valete-" her voice shook a bit but she forced it to remain even- he on the other hand gasped in pain and she could see the way she'd just said her dead daughter's name had inflicted physical pain- the memory only too clear for him.

She sighed then continued.

"Particularly after we lost our daughter- I lost confidence in myself alright? I didn't trust myself anymore. My powers failed. My powers weakened. Other than that- had I been my usual self- the person you met- I wouldn't have been raped by those idiots in the first place!"

Another pained gasp from Wally who choked a bit at the end.

"But I'm better now- I HAVE to get on with my life- You ARE my life and so we NEED to be together- Good time and bad times remember?" Jinx said- she was nowhere near finished, and Wally knew it.

"Now I know that you love me and that you want to keep me safe- I know that you're unsure because I've gotten hurt deeply in this last few years but that's OVER. I'm not the kind of girl who just waits to be rescued y her prince you know? I might have done that in the past- but as I said- I'm better now. An I want- no NEED to be a titan Kid Flash- and I AM going to continue being one. I love you so much Wally but you can't control my life- not entirely at least"

Shocked silence. Jinx waited for him to say something.

Silence.

Quiet.

More quiet.

With a gasp Jinx found him kissing her all over, his kisses were urgent- not like anything she had ever experienced before.

Kid Flash threw her onto their bed and before Jinx knew it they were both naked.

His strong need for her coming so suddenly she hadn't anticipated it Jinx felt all world and reason slip from her mind with only one thought left behind...

_Wally._

After they were done they both lay there in the bed, trying to slow their breathing- their pounding hearts.

"You're right" he told her stroking her head "You can be a titan- but you need to see this from my perspective too Jinx- I don't want to loose you- so- so keep close to me okay?"

Jinx nodded, that much she could do if it would make him mroe at ease with her fighting again.

* * *

**With Raven and Beast Boy...**

Clothes were scattered everywhere in their room but the two were currently panting, their hold on each other never loosening.

"What the hell was with the overprotectiveness over there?" Raven suddenly asked to Beast Boy "You know I just hate it when you do that"

"Sorry" Baest Boy apologized with a sheepish grin "I's just that... well Jinx had already gotten hurt and that guy there almost had you- I- I wasn0t thinking staight and- and I didn't want any harm to come to you"

"Aww Gar that's so sweet" she said then taking his face in her hands kissed him long and passionately.

"But you know- I don't need you to be that way" Raven said "I can take care of myself- sure a little extra help never goes amiss but total freaky protectiveness gets on my nerves Garfield Logan"

Beast Boy chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said.

"I love you Beast Boy never forget that" Raven said snuggling even closer to his bare chest.

He held her tighter as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"As I love you Rae" he answered.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 47. I realized Jinx had to get tougher at some point- she is after all- bad luck.**

**Anyway, next chapter Jinx and Kid Flash get the surpsie of their lives.**

**Their daugther Lise has been keeping a secret- and now she can't bear to keep it hidden any longer and asks her parents for help, now what can that secret be?**

**Remember to review!**

**Forgive any spelling mistakes guys.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	48. Boy Problems

**A/N: Okay guys chapter 48 is here! Whoo!**

**In this chapter Lise goes up to her parents- like I said- with a secret.**

**A secret that won't make Kid Flash TOO happy...**

**Okay so I realize that Lise hasn't been a major character throughout the story so some of you might have forgotten her appearance, age and such so let's recall shall we?**

**Lise is 12 years old same as Jake and Ravenie. Rembmer Rebecca Cyborg and Bee0s adopted daughter is one year older.**

**Lise is what Kid Flash would be in girl form- red hair, blue eyes, white skin and the only thing she got from her motehr was her smile**

**That said, enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Jinx and Kid Flash finished putting their clothes back and headed for the the dining room, dinner today was pizza but Cyborg and Robin along with Starfire and Bee had gone to pick it up.

Shortly afterwards Raven and Beast Boy came down holding hands.

"Hey you guys" Beast Boy greeted them, Raven smiled at them.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Kid Flash and Jinx greeted them as well, Kid Flash grinned at Raven.

"So...Jinx, staying as a titan or what?" Beast Boy asked looking at them nervously.

Kid Falsh sighed sadly but Jinx answered entusiastically

"Guys I'm staying!"

"Really? Awesome! Here give me five!" Beast Boy said and held out his hand, Jinx high fived it.

Raven rolled her eyes once again at her husband's childish behavior but then she raised an eyebrow at Kid Flash questioningly.

"I'll tell you later" he mouthed at her.

Raven nodded in acknowledgement.

Just then Lise came running, even when she was running that hard the titans could see she was crying.

Jinx and Kid Flash, startled, followed their sobbing daughter.

**Upstairs in Lise's room...**

Lise lay facedown in her bed, crying her heart out in her pillow, her right hand punching rather harshly another pillow.

"Stupid!" she cried out "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Jane! Ugh! Stupid Aaron! Stupid ME! Ugh!"

"Honey?" her parents cautiously came in.

"Go away!" Lise sobbed, she wasn't normally that rude to her parents but right now she was feeling so bad with herself and her miserable life that she just didn't want any company.

"Pet- what's wrong?" Kid Flash brushing his daughter's flamming red locks.

"N-nothing" Lise said- she broke down again.

"Sugar something's obviously wrong with you, why not tell us about it?" Jinx asked tenderly.

"Ugh! FINE!" Lise snapped "Though I doubt you'll be able to help me in this" she said quietly now and a fresh wave of tears overcame her.

"There's this cute guy at school- his name is Bryce- I- and I- I sortta- kindda- technically- have a crush on him"

Jinx and Kid Flash were in shcoked silence, they had imagined many things that might be wrong with their daughter but _boy problems _were certainly not expected.

"But- as I said- you can't help me- he's the basketball team's leader and naturally already has a girlfriend and she's too much for me to compete with her- she's Head Cheerleader- her name's Jane"

"Oh honey" Jinx reached out to comfort her daughter, Lise cried in her mother's shoulder, Kid Flash was still unmoving, still as a stone, eyes wide staring into nothingness.

"Honey you're too good for any random guy to have you- and if he can't see exactly how beautiful you are then honey, he's not the one for you"

Kid Flash's hands clenched in fists, he gritted his teeth.

"Of course not" he said through clenched teeth "No boy is"

"Dad!" Lise moaned "Please not overprotectiveness like Uncle Robin!"

"Well honey we'll leave you to rest but please consider what we've just told you- try and get close to him- as a friend at first- and then who knows? It might become something more- just like Jake and Ravenie!"

Kid Flash didn't seem to happy at the concept but he just grimmaced, patted his daughter's shoulder, got up and left, Jinx followed him and that night Lise came down to dinner looking genuinely happy.

Of course, Lise had only told them half of the truth- she and Jane had been in quite an amount of tight situations.

**Flashback of the day before...**

_Lise had made her way to Bryce._

_"H-hi Bryce" she'd stuttered turning pink._

_"Uh? Oh- oh hi Lisa" he'd said in a bored tone._

_"Lise" Lise had squeaked "My name's Lise"_

_"O, um, sorry then Lise, what do you want?" he'd asked her, clearly he'd found her annoying, the edge in his tone indicated as much._

_Lise bit her lip._

_"Um...just wanted to congratulate you of you awesome performance in the game this Friday, I heard you guys won 12-04" Lise had said._

_"Oh yeah that, yes of course we won, I'm the best there is after all" he'd boasted._

_"Yes you are" Lise had quietly agreed, so quiet in fact, he didn't hear._

_"Well if that's all-?" he said doing rude gestures with his hand for her to speak more._

_"Um- I-" Lise had begun but was cut off by a_

_"Hey honey!"_

_Lise turned and saw a black haired girl in a cheerleader outfit walking right at Bryce and planting a kiss on his lips. Lise had grimaced._

_"Oh ,I'm so sorry, didn't realize I was interrupting something" Jane said her voice indicating she'd wanted to do exactly that._

_"Don't worry love we're done here, this girl is insignificant" Bryce had said._

_"Of course she is" Jane had agreed and they'd laughed mockingly at her._

_Later that day Jane had come to her and threatened_

_"If I ever see you close to my by again West you're paying a high price understand?" Jane had said "I don't care who your parents are- nobody messes with my boy understand?" she'd asked._

_"Yes ma'am" Lise had squeaked._

_Jane smiled "Good" she'd said._

**End of Flashback**

Lise cringed away from the memory and decided to enjoy dinner with her family and worry about getting closer to Bryce later...

Kid Flash and the other titan boys were not happy with Lise's crush- they happened to know the boy Lise was in love with- Bryce was a bully and he tended to make smaller kids intimidated.

They'd met him the year before when he'd begun giving young Dash some problems.

No...the titans weren't happy AT ALL...

**A/N: Okay you guys that's the end of chapter 48- basically next chapter is about Lise getting together with Bryce which will bring her serious problems on the coming sequel-**

**By the way I'm thinking of making the sequel rated M- because it's going to contain some more sexual content and other things that immature kids shouldn't read- it's still for 12 years and up or at least I consider it to be only more- I don't know- strong.**

**So that makes one chapter to go and then the epilogue- hope you enjoyed the story guys!**

**Please remember to review and to check my new poll if you haven't already- it's displayed on my profile.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	49. Crappy Ending but yeah it's an ending

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! Oh my God I feel like crying don't you? This story has been with me for so long! (*sobs*)**

**Well, on quite a different point I am, for the first time ever, quite angry.**

**I am sorry to inform you my dear readers of a flamer who reviewed this story.**

**And boy did his flame was harsh.**

**Basically he/she ended the flame by telling my why did I even bother being an author.**

**The review of course, wasn't signed, though it says there his/jher penname's "Reaper"**

**Guys the flame will be on only today and tomorrow for you guys to see how outrageous it was.**

**And boy do I hope none of my well-wishers until now, wrote that down.**

**Really guys, check the flame out and THEN tell me I'm over doing things!**

**Franshes**

**BTW: Next chapter is an epilogue and then I'm outta "Hidden" and thinking of it's sequel- name suggestions please though right now I'm thinking of calling it **

**"What d'-!"**

**But still I could use some other suggestions.**

Lise came back the following week skipping and humming happily.

Against all odds, Bryce had dumped Jane and decided to go out with her- Lise.

All was quiet now in the titans tower.

The city was occasionally in trouble and the titans took it down easily.

It DID help Jake, Summer, Ravenie, Dash, and Lise were learning to battle villains themselves.

Ravenie and Jake were a formal couple now, going into their 4- month relationship .

Bryce and Lise were almost a month now.

It also turned outv Ravenie was quite skilled with the bow and arrow and Jake could manage Robin's disks.

Summer had her mother's powers and Lise had discovered she could throw hexes like her mom (admitedly she'd cast several hexes on Jane to make her look her worst when Bryce was around)

The titans STILL didn't like Bryce.

But there was nothing they could do about that, Lise wouldn't hear one bad comment on her boyfriend and was both blind to his bullying and deaf to his rude speech.

Raven and Beast Boy were perfectly happy with each other- no more drama's no more anything in this last couple of months- just each other.

Robin and Starfire were planning on going on their 2nd honeymoon.

Robin was training Cyborg and Bee's son Michael to be like him as he HAD indeed lost his powers.

Rebecca was also learning alongside her brother.

Jinx had continued being a titan but had stayed true to her promise, at a battle she was always near Kid Flash.

Argent and Hot Spot had recently just got engaged. Everyone suspected Argent to be pregnant as well.

Kole and Jericho had had another kid- a daughter whom they had named Mikayla Wilson.

Also GASP! yborg had found a way for Starlight- Raven and Beast Boy's handicapped daughter to be able to walk- though she still preferred her wheelchair because her knees were very weak and it hurt to walk.

And as if Lise, Speranza and Kyle weren't enough- Jinx and Kid Flash had adopted another girl- a girl who was Speranza's age, and who was very similar to her in features- almost like a twin- and her name was Valery **( A/N: Not really sure how you spell "Valerie" or "Valery"?)**

Yes a most definitely "Happily Ever After" **(A/N: I know what you guys are thinking "Finally!" right? lol)**

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked as he held onto the woman he loved tightly in their bed, he was covered in sweat.

"Mmm...yeah?" she asked him.

"It's amazing isn't it? The happy life we've got here after so many problems" Beast Boy said.

"Yes it seemed like we were hardly out of something before another came right?" she asked smiling **(A/N. I'm so sorry Raven, Beast Boy, blame it on me because I needed to make a story)**

"Anyway- Raven you know what?" Beast Boy asked her, she giggled.

"No...what?" she asked.

"I really do think my life is perfect now- what with married to the woman I love and 5 wonderful perhaps a little mischievous children- what more could a man ask?"

"You're not upset anymore because you didn't get to attent the Justice League?" Raven asked him quietly.

"God NO! No Rae! Only a blind man could have all I have in here and not see how much more having a family means than THAT" Beast Boy said then shrugged

"But you know what- he'd have to be stupid as well"

Raven smiled.

"I love you Gar" she said.

"As I love you Rae" Beast Boy said then chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" Raven demanded.

"Ya know- a couple of years ago- when we first met you used to throw me out the window whenever I said your pet name- funny how now I've gotten you pregnant so many times- d-divorced you once and all that crap and you- you still love me" he said quietly.

"Oh Gar!" Raven exclaimed "You are ALL a girl could ever wish for- I'd never change you for ANYONE?"

"Not even for Robin?" Beast Boy asked doubtfully.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked "Of course not! I'm not one of the many Boy Wonder's pathetic fan- girls!"

Beast Boy STILL wasn't convinced and she could see it, she grabbed his face and brought him forward to a kiss.

"Look have I ever slept with Robin?" she asked him.

Beast Boy finally laughed, he seemed at ease now.

"Guess not" he said and then the couple laughed together...

**A/N: Yeah Yeah I know- crappy ending but still- Epilogue should be coming soon.**

**Love 'ya guys- remember to check that darn flame!**

**Review and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**PLUS CHECK OUT MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY!!!**


	50. Epilogue:A Bright Future

**A/N: And this is the Epilogue- "Hidden" has officially come to it's end.**

**Remember a sequel is coming up, question is what shall I name it?**

**Please I need name suggestions!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**4 years later...**

"Summer! Jade! Starlight for God's sake how long can getting dressed and fix your hair can take?!" an exasperated 16-year old Jake yelled upstairs.

"Shut up Jake!" came three angry voices from upstairs.

"Girls seriously! The limo's here- if you don't come down in 5 min. I'm leaving without you!" Jake yelled.

"As if!" four angry yells came back.

"Relax son" Beast Boy put a hand in Jake's shoulder and Jake closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Woman can be tough I learned that from your mother" Beast Boy told him.

"I heard that!" Raven yelled from upstairs where she was helping her daughters get ready for the party.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"Girls you'll make me be late to Ravenie's party!" Jake moaned.

"Jeez couldn't you wait one more freaking sec." Summer came downstairs, her blonde hair looked like blonde cotton candy standing over her head and it looked quite nice since her green eyes stood out more than ever, her lips a ruby red.

"Jeez I thought I was taking my _sister _to my girlfriend's party not a prepy barbie!" Jake barked back.

Summer huffed.

"You know nothing of beauty!" she muttered.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, God, his two teeenage children tended to get on his nerves with all their bickering..

Starlight came down her hair straightened down. Jade was helping her, she too had a unique hairstyle.

"Are we ready? Caan we go NOW?" Jake asked gruffly.

The sisters all rolled their eyes.

"Sure sure" they replied dryly.

Raven came down to kiss her children goodbye.

She had tears in her eyes as she told Beast Boy

"Our children are all going to parties now!"

He sighed, it hurt him too.

"Yes- we're barely 32 and already they're so independent"

Raven nodded, more tears now.

"God Rae, what's with you?" Beast Boy asked, she hardly ever was this teary.

"N-nothing, m-must b-be my time of the month" she blubbered and swiftly wiped her eyes, Beast Boy sighed once again.

"Did you hear our Jake got into the Justice League's training program?" he asked her, she nodded.

"Going to parties and also leaving home now" she said quietly then she burts out

"I DON'T WANT! I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO AWAY FROM US- TO GO AND FACE DANGER BY HIMSELF- HE'S JUST A BOY! MY BOY! MY BABY!!!" She cried.

"Rae, Rae you're loosing it Rae, calm down, it's okay, he's not our baby anymore Rae and that hurts I know, but he's still our boy, he'll always be our boy, and no matter where he is, he'll always know that. Plus he's been in constant danger throughout his life- hero life is nothing new to him, nothing'll happen to him you'll see"

Raven nodded and smiled weakly.

"Guess I just don't want to be separated from him"

Beast Boy sighed, his own teas threatening to fall now.

"Neither do I love, neither do I" he muttered softly.

"But it was bound to happen and we've got to be good parents and watch him go, plus he won't be alone, Ravenie'll be with him" he finished.

"Robin's letting her go?" Raven asked astonished.

"Yep- yeah I couldn't believe it as well when Cyborg first told me" Beast Boy laughed.

* * *

**In Ravenie's party...**

Jake and Ravenie were slow-dancing.

"So...you got in- congratulations!" Ravenie said.

"Yes you too- you'll come with me won't you?" he asked her.

"Of course I will" Ravenie answered immediately "How could you even doubt that?" she teased.

"Nightwing won't be happy. He hates me" Jake said reasoning.

"Dad can moan all he wants it's none of his business anymore" Ravenie said.

Both teens laughed.

Lise entered the party smiling weakly.

Both teens immediately ran to her.

"Lise! What are you doing here?" Ravenie exclaimed "You should be home resting!"

Lise smiled wearily at her.

"Just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you Ravenie- here's your present by the way- and also...congratulations to you both for getting into the Justice League- that's a big honor"

"Thanks" they both said looking concerned at her.

"How have you been feeling?" Jake asked her.

She grimaced.

"Sore" she said "But then that's normal"

"How are things with your parents?" Ravenie asked Lise hugging her lightly.

Lise suppressed a sob.

"Dad never talks to me, he hardly ever glances in my direction anymore!" she said.

"That's not very nice" Ravenie said softly.

"No it's fine I- I deserve it- I- I should've known better" she said "Now mom's more understanding but even if she does smile encouragingly at me and tries to help me- I- I can see the dissapointment in her eyes" Lise said.

"Call us if you need anything okay?" Jake said softly "We're still family you know"

Lise nodded.

"Oh and call us when it's time!" Ravenie added "Promise!"

Lise smiled weakly.

"Sure sure" she said.

The three separated and then Jake and Ravenie began singing to each other.

_JAKE:  
Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

RAVENIE:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

BOTH:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Chorus  
BOTH:  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

JAKE:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

RAVENIE:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

BOTH:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Chorus  
BOTH:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

When the song was done they embraced- they were ready for their new life to begin!

**A/N: And there it is! "Hidden" officially ended! Sequel coming up for sure! BTW: Song is "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" HSM version.!**

**Here is a sneak peek of the sequel that explains Lise's weird behavior.**

_Sneak Peek:_

_"I-I-I'm pregnant" 16 year-old Lise stammered to her parents that night._

_"No!" Jinx and Kid Flash cried outraged._

_"You're just sixteen for crying out loud! You're just sixteen!" Kid Flash fumed and he slapped her._

_Lise cried even harder, knowing she deserved the pain, had she listened to her father she would not be in this mess._

_"Who is the father?" Jinx asked coldly._

_"Bryce. And he dumped me when I told him" Lise said..._

**There that's sortta the start of the sequel.**

**Remember to Review, tell me how you liked the story!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	51. Last Ever Author's Note

**Authors Note: VERY IMPORTANT!!!**

**I'm posting a new poll...it's about the title of the new sequel dispute is**

**A. Straight From my Heart**

**B. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

**C. Cross My Heart and Hope You Die**

**D. Unfaithful**


	52. And The Sequels Title is

**Okay you guys, just thought I'd tell you the sequel's name shall be:**

**(*drums please*)**

**............................**

**.....................**

**................**

**...........**

**......**

**....**

**'Cross My Heart and Hope You Die'**

**Thanks for voting!!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

**Hey BTW don't look for the sequel until Sept.**

**I had the first chapter ready already but I erased it by accident so I'm gonna have to re-do it and I don't much free time o bear with me.**


	53. Preview Plz Read!

**Hi guys, I know it's been years and years maybe since you haven't heard from me (some of you) but I just wanted to let you know that "Hidden" has a sequel and its complete already it's called "Crossed My Heart and Hope You Die" it centers around the titans kids mostly but it's entertaining. Hope yu enjoy it.**

**Please remember to review!**

**"Hidden" also has a trilogy and it's called "Path to Perfection",**

**it's the last of the "Hidden" series, so I hope you can still stick with me, even if you hadn't heard from "Hidden" all these years...**

**Franshes**


End file.
